Encubiertos (Undercover Swing)
by Akadiane
Summary: Mulder y Scully van de encubiertos como pareja a una misión para atrapar a un criminal atroz, el cual resulta ser también el anfitrión de numerosas fiestas sexuales. Traducción oficial del original "Undercover Swing" by 2momsmakearight. CAP FINAL UP!
1. Capitulo 1: Holly y Paul

**Undercover Swing**

 **Autora:** 2momsmakearight

 **Resumen:** Mulder y Scully van de encubiertos como pareja a una misión para atrapar a un criminal atroz, el cual resulta ser tambien el anfitrión de numerosas fiestas sexuales.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Este fic contiene material sexualmente explícito. Si este contenido no es de tu agrado puedes dejar de leer.

 **Nota de traductora:** Esta historia es una traducción del fanfic en ingles "Undercover Swing" con permiso de la autora 2momsmakearight. Es un fanfic supremamente hot y muy bien contado, y no seria posible sin la grandiosa labor de mi pilota-copilota Marisu alias Dana Scully quien fue la que se encargo de su traducción en su totalidad. Yo solo vine para publicarlo y llevarme el credito xD jajaja mentira! para que todos los x philos del fandom en español lo puedan disfrutarlo como lo disfrutamos nosotras, asi que a LEER!

 **Pd:** Como siempre todos sus comentarios, dudas, inquietudes, quejas y reclamos pueden dejarlas en un bello review para que se las pasemos a la autora original.

 **Chapter 1** **: "Holly y Paul"**

 **Undercover Residence**

 **Las Vegas, NV**

Undercover Residence

Las Vegas, NV

Mulder puso la llave en el encendido y se detuvo, girando la cara hacia su compañera que estaba sentada distraídamente a su lado. - ¿Estás segura de esto, Scully? - Preguntó, con el rostro ligeramente acongojado.

Ella pasó saliva, arqueando las cejas, dirigiendo los ojos a sus piernas desnudas. - Soy "Holly", y... - Suspiró temblorosa. - No es lo que preferiría, pero ¿cuáles son las opciones? Necesitamos atrapar a ese tipo. - Se movió en su asiento nerviosa, tirando de su falda demasiado corta.

Mulder se inclinó sobre la consola, pasándole con dulzura los nudillos por la mejilla. - En cualquier momento... a cualquier hora en que te sientas incómoda o te quieras ir, me lo haces saber. - Habló con suavidad. - Ellos saben que somos novatos. Estará bien si no participamos en todo. - Explicó pausadamente. Oyó su respiración inestable mientras asentía comprensivamente, con los ojos aún pegados a sus piernas desnudas, visiblemente incómoda. - ¿Scully? - La llamó cuando ella permaneció en silencio.

Su compañera levantó la mirada, y se aclaró la garganta. - Mi nombre es Holly, Paul. - Dijo, mirándolo fijamente.

\- Bien, pero ahora estoy hablando con Scully. - Replicó. - Necesito que **Scully** entienda que su comodidad es lo primero y sobre todo, lo más importante, y que la única manera en que vamos a resolver este caso es si podemos confiar el uno en el otro, y comunicarnos entre nosotros abiertamente. Necesito que **Scully** entienda que es mi mejor amiga y mi compañera, y no quiero hacer nada que pueda hacerla sentir incómoda, ni quebrantar el nivel de confianza que hay entre los dos. - Dijo, y su voz resonó en el coche.

Ella se volvió hacia él con los ojos vidriosos y le apoyó la mano sobre su muslo, apretando suavemente. - Y yo necesito que mi compañero comprenda que tenemos un papel que desempeñar, Mulder. Tengo que ser "Holly". Tengo que hacerlo… - Susurró, con la voz quebrada. Sacudió la cabeza, aclarándose la garganta obstruida por la emoción. - Te prometo que voy a mantener abiertas las líneas de comunicación. Y entiendo tus preocupaciones, Mulder. Lo hago. Pero es más fácil para mí hacer esto, si sé que estoy interpretando un papel.

\- Porque Dana Scully nunca haría esto. - Fue más una declaración que una pregunta.

Asintió con sencillez. - Quiero atrapar a ese hijo de puta con tanta fuerza que no lo creerías. Las cosas de las que está acusado... - Se apartó, negando con la cabeza disgustada. - Esa es la única razón por la que le dije que sí a esta ridícula asignación. - Dijo señalando su escaso vestuario.

Mulder se echó hacia atrás en su asiento y miró por el parabrisas, con su mano golpeando el volante. La falta de flujo de aire en toda la cabina era asfixiante, y ella sintió una fina capa de sudor formándose en su piel recién duchada.

\- Por lo tanto, Holly y Paul, ¿eh? - Preguntó.

Ella sonrió con malicia bajando la mirada a su regazo, lamiéndose los labios. - Te dije que iba a escoger los nombres la próxima vez que fuéramos de encubierto.

Mulder asintió y resopló. - ¿Por qué Holly y Paul? - Preguntó intrigado.

Se encogió de hombros, bajando la barbilla. - "Breakfast at Tiffany´s". - Dijo simplemente.

\- Ahhh… - Asintió con la cabeza comprendiendo. - Bueno, supongo que es mejor que Ismael, o Pip, o Stubb de tu amada Moby Dick. - Acotó, sonriendo.

Scully sonrió dulcemente, pero él aún podía sentir su nerviosismo. Se acercó y le tomó la mano de su regazo. - Sabes que preferiría morirme antes que lastimarte... o arruinar nuestra amistad, ¿verdad? - Le preguntó con suavidad.

Ella asintió, apretando su mano. - Lo sé.

Le dio un último apretón a su mano antes de dejarla caer sobre su regazo, girando la llave en el contacto y alejándose del apartamento que estaban compartiendo.

Mulder aparcó el coche junto a la acera y lo puso en punto muerto. Scully se enderezó permaneciendo en silencio, mirando alrededor de la tranquila calle. Los hogares suburbanos de clase media se alineaban en la cuadra con jardines exuberantes y verde césped adornando las entradas. Las banderas en los porches flameaban con el viento, frente a las minivans estacionadas en las calzadas.

Sacudió la cabeza, con una expresión de disgusto en su rostro. - Dios, Mulder. - Suspiró. - Esta calle. Es tan…

\- Normal, lo sé. - Dijo, sorprendido también. - Pero los peores depredadores tienden a ocultarse a plena vista. - Finalizó, abriendo la puerta para salir.

Ella balanceó las piernas de su lado, ajustando su corta falda, tirando de la prenda hasta sus muslos, lo cual, para deleite de Mulder, no eran más que tres pulgadas más allá de la curva de su trasero.

Se paró con la espalda apoyada contra la puerta cerrada, observando detenidamente la casa frente a ella, sus dedos apretaron aún más la manija de la puerta. Mulder se paró delante de su cuerpo, colocando las manos en las caderas de su compañera, inclinándose para mirarla a los ojos (aunque no tuvo que inclinarse demasiado gracias a las cuatro pulgadas de altura de los tacos que llevaba).

\- Hey... - Susurró, y la mirada azul se precipitó de la casa para encontrarse con sus dulces ojos color avellana. Su boca roja se torció en una pequeña sonrisa. - Toma una respiración profunda...

Sus pulgares le acariciaron los huesos de la cadera. Era un gesto destinado a relajarla, pero en cambio, hizo que los nervios revolotearan salvajemente en su vientre. Mulder llevó una mano a su cara, barriendo los mechones de pelo, alborotados por el viento, de su mejilla.

\- Recuerda la meta. - Le dijo en voz baja. - No podemos ir cableados o usar cámaras ahí dentro. Pueden registrarnos al entrar. Necesitamos pruebas de que están drogando a sus invitados con la intención de abusar sexualmente de ellos.

Lo miró, frunciendo los labios. - No olvides lo de las prostitutas menores de edad. - Dijo, pasando saliva con fuerza, el odio estaba escrito en sus gestos.

Mulder ahuecó sus mejillas. - Mírame. - Murmuró, sus manos tibias contra su cara. - Vamos a entrar... vamos a dar un paso a la vez. - Dijo lentamente. Dejó caer las manos de su cara, trasladándolas nuevamente a sus caderas, llegando detrás de ella para quitarle sus manos de la manija de la puerta. Su pecho firme rozó sus senos, destacados por el sujetador negro que los elevaba dentro de la delgada blusa blanca sin mangas. - Tienes que soltar el coche en primer lugar. - Finalizó sonriendo.

Scully sonrió y dejó caer las manos, buscando las de su compañero. Con un suspiro tembloroso, dio un paso hacia la casa. Después de unos pasos, se detuvo bruscamente. - Espera. - Dijo, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Se dio la vuelta, sus cejas se fruncieron en confusión. - ¿Qué sucede?

Ella resopló, mirando hacia el cielo buscando el coraje para decir lo que iba a decir, sus mejillas se sonrojaron. - Creo que... uhm... - Su voz temblaba por los nervios. - Bésame. - Dijo en voz baja.

Mulder dio un paso acercándose. - ¿Disculpa?

Levantó la mirada, con ojos serios. - Bueno, yo sólo... - Balbuceó torpemente, nerviosa. - Bésame. Se supone que somos una pareja casada. Estas fiestas son... bueno, ambos sabemos en lo que vamos a adentrarnos, y acabo de pensar que tal vez necesitas besarme en primer lugar. - Se precipitó. - Sólo para que no nos tomen con la guardia baja ni nada.

Él sonrió, incómodo, moviendo los pies. - Yo, uh... - Tartamudeó, aclarándose la garganta.

Y continuó: - Si queremos resultar creíbles, tenemos que vernos como una pareja cariñosa, sexual, una verdadera pareja casada. - Hizo una pausa, reuniendo su coraje. - Necesitamos tener una cierta confianza y familiaridad en esto. No estoy pidiéndote que me cojas, Mulder. - Terminó tranquilamente.

Mulder gruñó bajo, sus palabras disparándose directamente a su pene.

\- Por eso mismo creo que necesitas besarme...

Permanecieron en un silencio incómodo durante un par de segundos, ambos sonrojándose. Ella se movió ligeramente cambiando el peso de pie a pie, y Mulder levantó los ojos hasta su rostro, observando concentrado como su compañera se mordía el labio.

\- No es como... No es como si no me hubieras besado antes. - Susurró, jugando con la correa de su clutch. Sus manos temblaban, pero si él notó su ansiedad, no lo expresó, ni hizo nada que se lo hiciera saber.

El estómago de Mulder se estremeció ante el recuerdo de su boca contra la de ella en la víspera de Año Nuevo. Se humedeció los labios con la lengua, recordando la sensación de sus suaves labios sobre los suyos.

Mientras se miraban fijamente, él no pudo evitar notar su apariencia. Su cabello rojo fuego se ondulaba suavemente alrededor de su rostro, y su maquillaje ahumado era espectacular. Su blusa blanca dejaba poco a la imaginación, el sujetador negro se traslucía a través de ella, y los picos de sus pezones eran notables con la brisa fresca fuera de la casa. Sus piernas parecían más largas que nunca en sus stilettos que gritaban "cógeme", y su falda corta. En definitiva, se veía exactamente como se suponía que debía verse: Altamente cogible.

Su pene se tensó. "Este caso va a ser insoportable", pensó.

Se encogió de hombros, fingiendo indiferencia con el fin de enmascarar su deseo. - Supongo que tienes razón. - Dijo, acercándose. Ella asintió en conformidad, mirando fijamente sus zapatos, tratando desesperadamente de evitar sus ojos.

Cerró la distancia entre ellos con dos pasos, y llevó sus manos a su rostro. Scully levantó la barbilla hasta contemplar su mirada y sintió que sus mejillas ardían cuando vio la cruda intensidad detrás de sus ojos. La comisura de los labios se alzó, y lentamente bajó su boca, presionando suavemente en la de ella. Casto, respetuoso... Todo lo que Dana Scully no deseaba en un beso de Mulder, pero estaba demasiado avergonzada como para decirlo.

Se apartó, permaneciendo sobre su boca por un momento, a la espera, poniendo a prueba los límites de hasta dónde podía llegar. Su pene deseaba que probara la vasta extensión de su cuello y pecho, pasando la lengua entre sus senos. Su corazón quería envolverla entre sus brazos y llevarla lo más lejos de ese caso como fuese humanamente posible. Su cerebro quería... bueno, su cerebro no estaba funcionando en ese momento, se dio cuenta.

Bajó su rostro hacia ella de nuevo, abriendo la boca sobre sus labios. Se estremeció cuando la lengua de Scully salió a acariciar sus labios. Su pene ganó. Gruñó en su boca, y la empujó contra la puerta del coche, perdiéndose en la sensación. Ella jadeó cuando su espalda golpeó el auto, sus manos se aferraron a su camisa negra, acercándolo más a su cuerpo.

Gimió en su boca mientras Mulder presionaba su cuerpo pegándose al suyo, su erección era prominente contra su vientre. Su profundo suspiro disparó una onda de calor a su centro, su clítoris palpitó, empapando la poca ropa interior que llevaba puesta.

Los dientes de Mulder tiraron de su labio inferior mientras se separaba. Scully abrió los ojos lentamente, y su respiración volvió a la normalidad. La excitación se encendió en sus ojos verdes, la evidencia de su deseo todavía estaba presionando su pierna. Buscó brevemente sus ojos azules antes de alejarse.

\- Me dirás si algo es incómodo, ¿verdad? - Preguntó en voz baja, sus ojos atentos y concentrados.

Su vientre se sacudió con nerviosismo. Tal vez esto no era una buena idea. ¿Cómo se suponía que mantuviese la compostura cuando él acababa de besarla de esa manera, como si fuesen amantes? ¿Pero no era lo que le había pedido? Ya estaba confundida, y el caso ni siquiera había comenzado. Lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, pero antes de que pudiera responder, su anfitriona abrió la puerta principal.

\- ¡Guarden toda esa acción para aquí adentro, ustedes dos!

\- Gritó desde la puerta, su cabello rubio decolorado desordenado y encrespado, sus grandes pechos desbordaban del vestido de spandex rosa ajustado en torno a su figura curvilínea.

Mulder echó una mirada sobre ella, y sus mejillas se sonrojaron traicioneramente para fastidio de Scully.

\- Oohhh, ¿tenemos algunos novatos? - La mujer se rió con entusiasmo. - Está bien... Hay suficiente aquí dentro para hacer que se relajen... en más de un sentido. - Dijo, guiñándoles un ojo. Ellos se miraron con complicidad, y sonrieron cortésmente a su anfitriona.

\- ¿Lista para la fiesta, Holly? - Le preguntó, su mano guiándola en la parte baja de la espalda a través de la entrada principal de la casa.

\- Más lista que nunca, Paul. - Replicó, ajustando su camiseta sin mangas, y alisándose el cabello.

Una semana atrás, sus vidas eran normales, normales para ellos, por lo menos. A falta de casos en que trabajar desde la desaparición del Sindicato menos de un año antes, se los había designado para ayudar en la sección de Crímenes Violentos en una misión encubierta para obtener pruebas de las actividades ilegales de un tal Harold Moore, acusado de violación y captación de menores de edad para prostituirlas, entre otros cargos de drogas menores. Scully encontró los crímenes repugnantes y condenables. Aprovechándose de la vulnerabilidad de esas niñas que todavía deberían estar jugando con muñecas, por no hablar de los clientes que pensaban que podían confiar en él, Harold era el peor tipo de criminal.

No fue una sorpresa cuando Skinner les pidió que ayudaran a la VCS, con los antecedentes de Scully en patología y las legendarias habilidades de perfilista de Mulder. Lo que la sorprendió, fue como Skinner quería que ellos participaran.

Recordó las palabras de su jefe claramente:

\- Agentes, la verdad de este asunto es que no tenemos una pareja mixta que pueda pasar por un matrimonio con la misma... capacidad... con la forma en que ustedes dos pueden transmitir esa... intimidad.

\- Los agentes Nielson y Swiker están juntos desde hace más tiempo que nosotros, señor. - Dijo Mulder, moviéndose incómodo en su asiento. Claramente, la idea de estar casado con ella de nuevo no le caía bien. Ella pasó saliva con fuerza, su corazón se hundió.

Skinner se aclaró la garganta y se inclinó hacia delante en su asiento, evitando los ojos ambos. - Este caso implica la necesidad de algo más... físico. - Se interrumpió, agitando la mano en el aire.

\- ¿Señor? - Scully intervino, esperando que él se expandiera en sus pensamientos. ¿Qué era exactamente lo que espera de ellos?

Skinner respiró profundamente, y comenzó de nuevo. - Ustedes dos son los mejores agentes que podemos poner en el caso. Sin lugar a dudas. Su historial para la resolución de casos, por no mencionar su vínculo, esa... conexión… entre ustedes. Es por eso que su asociación se consideró en primer lugar. - Se frotó la cabeza brillante y suspiró. - El Director tiene una gran presión para resolver exitosamente este caso, especialmente teniendo en cuenta las nuevas acusaciones de trafficking que quiere presentar. Ustedes dos... - Hizo una pausa, moviendo la cabeza mientras miraba a ambos agentes. - Confíen en mí, no fueron la única pareja considerada. Tuvimos en cuenta una gran cantidad de factores, entre las más importantes la credibilidad y la juventud. Los agentes Nielson y Swiker tienen más de 50 años y están felizmente casados con otras personas. Este caso involucra fiestas sexuales, agentes.

Las cejas de Scully se elevaron hasta el nacimiento de su pelo. Esa era la primera vez que oía sobre ese detalle. Mulder tiró de su corbata, y ella le echó una mirada de lado, jalando su labio entre los dientes mientras su corazón latía apresuradamente en su pecho.

Al darse cuenta de su incomodidad, se detuvo, pasando saliva con fuerza antes de aclararse la garganta. Skinner se sentó en su asiento más recto, sacando pecho, y recuperando la compostura. - Miren, no me importa lo que suceda a puertas cerradas... Su trabajo consiste en atrapar a ese tipo. Y considerando a todos los demás agentes disponibles, ustedes son los únicos lo suficientemente ingeniosos, lo suficientemente atractivos, y principalmente lo suficientemente solteros.

Scully parpadeó rápidamente, su mente se quedó en blanco. - ¿Qué…? Uhm... ¿Fiestas sexuales, señor? - Chilló, estremeciéndose al oír el tono de su voz.

Sintió que sus mejillas se enrojecían mientras Skinner les daba los detalles del caso. La asignación era simple: se presentaban como un joven matrimonio, infiltrándose en el círculo de amigos de Harold, con el fin de presenciar la actividad ilegal y ayudar en su captura. La captura: Harold y su esposa Alisha eran de los anfitriones más conocidos en Las Vegas de fiestas sexuales para parejas swingers.

Mulder y Scully irían de incógnito como una pareja interesada en ese estilo de vida.

Fiesta sexual.

Con Mulder.

Continuara….


	2. Capitulo 2: Beso Pezón

**Undercover Swing**

 **Capitulo: 2: "Beso…. Pezón".**

 **Resumen:** Mulder y Scully van de encubiertos como pareja a una misión para atrapar a un criminal atroz, el cual resulta ser tambien el anfitrión de numerosas fiestas sexuales.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Este fic contiene material sexualmente explícito. Si este contenido no es de tu agrado puedes dejar de leer.

 **Nota de traductora:** Esta historia es una traducción del fanfic en ingles "Undercover Swing" con permiso de la autora 2momsmakearight. Es un fanfic supremamente hot y muy bien contado, y no seria posible sin la grandiosa labor de mi pilota-copilota Marisu alias Dana Scully quien fue la que se encargo de su traducción en su totalidad. Yo solo vine para publicarlo y llevarme el credito xD jajaja mentira! para que todos los x philos del fandom en español lo puedan disfrutarlo como lo disfrutamos nosotras, asi que a LEER!

 **Pd:** Como siempre todos sus comentarios, dudas, inquietudes, quejas y reclamos pueden dejarlas en un bello review para que se las pasemos a la autora original.

...

Dana Scully se enfrentó al caso de la misma manera que enfrentaba la mayoría de las cosas en su vida: Leyendo e investigando todo lo que podía caer en sus manos. Había pasado la mayor parte de esa semana indagando en todo lo que pudo. Pero, después de innumerables horas de desconcierto buscando en la web, se dio cuenta, muy a su pesar, que no tenía idea qué esperar. Todas las fiestas eran diferentes. Algunas eran temáticas, otras tenían reglas. Unas tenían cover charges, o estipulaciones BYOB (Bring Your Own Bottle - Trae tu propia botella). Se tranquilizó al leer que las parejas no estaban obligadas a participar en todos los casos. Algunos simplemente disfrutaban del enfoque voyeurista como estilo de vida, para después usarlo para aumentar su propia experiencia sexual con su pareja.

Con sus compañeros...

Por cuadringentésima quincuagésima vez en esa semana, Dana Scully cuestionó su resolución.

Mulder y Scully, ahora Paul y Holly, respectivamente, entraron en la gran casa de su sospechoso, de la mano. Scully podía sentir como sus palmas sudaban por los nervios. Como si pudiera leer su mente, Mulder le apretó la mano suavemente, menguando algunos de sus miedos. Se preguntó si él también podía sentir sus manos temblar.

Sus labios todavía ardían por el beso que compartieron junto al coche, hormigueando cálidamente. Con la sensación de su miembro fantasma aún contra su cuerpo, se humedeció el labio inferior, recordando la forma en que sus labios llenos se sentían sobre los suyos. Suspiró temblorosa, y él apretó su mano nuevamente, tirando de ella para adentrarse más en la casa, acercándose a la mesa de inscripción ubicada en una pequeña sala junto a la puerta principal.

- _¡Que tal!_ \- Una alegre voz se hizo escuchar cuando entraron en la pequeña sala. - _¿Nombres?_

Scully echó una mirada hacia Mulder, y él dio un paso adelante. - _Holly y Paul._ \- Dijo. La joven se movió en su asiento, mascando su chicle ruidosamente, comprobó la lista y tachó sus nombres.

- _Bien_ , _son $100 por la garantía y demás gastos adicionales_. - Mulder asintió y metió la mano en el bolsillo. Le entregó el dinero y ella le escribió un pequeño recibo. - _Ok_. - Dijo, entregándole una hoja de papel. - _Aquí está el contrato para la fiesta de esta noche._

Dieron un paso adelante leyéndolo mientras la joven recitaba las reglas y condiciones del evento.

- _Su cargo les da derecho a alimentos y bebidas ilimitadas, aunque si alguno está particularmente ebrio se les pedirá que se retiren. No se permiten fotografías o algún dispositivo de grabación de vídeos. Las habitaciones son privadas, y sólo para participantes. Los baños están equipados con todos los materiales de limpieza e higiene necesarios. Los condones se encuentran en cuencos por toda la casa y son de uso obligatorio, independientemente de la pareja. Si están de acuerdo con estos términos, por favor firmen abajo_. - Finalizó, sentándose a la espera de sus respuestas.

Scully lanzó una mirada de soslayo hacia Mulder, y garabateó su nombre falso a lo largo de la línea de la firma. Mulder hizo lo mismo.

\- _¡Que se diviertan! -_ La chica sonrió, tomando su hoja y colocándola en un archivador.

Mulder la tomó de la mano, manteniéndola dentro de la suya, mucho más grande. Caminaron por el pasillo, que conducía a una gran sala donde se mezclaban las parejas, bebiendo, hablando, riendo. Nada diferente a cualquier otra fiesta. Los grandes ventanales de la parte trasera suministraban una perfecta vista del opulento jardín decorado con terminaciones de piedra, de la piscina y del gigante jacuzzi. Con todo eso, aún parecía increíblemente normal.

Le apretó la mano tranquilizándola, y ella soltó el aliento que desconocía que estaba conteniendo. - _No está mal, ¿eh?_ \- Susurró, poniéndose frente a su cuerpo para examinar la escena.

Scully miró por encima del hombro y vio a unas cuantas personas mirándolos, analizándolos. Se preguntó si era así como se sentía el ganado en una subasta. - _¿Cuál es el plan, Paul?_ \- Preguntó, posando los ojos en su compañero.

Él llevó las manos a sus hombros, sus pulgares acariciando las correas de su sujetador. - _No estoy muy seguro_. - Dijo mirándola. Y se encontró con la mirada de una morena sobre el hombro de Scully, le sonrió amablemente.

Scully no pudo evitar girarse y mirar a la mujer en cuestión. La morena le hizo un guiño, acurrucándose más cerca de su pareja. Se volvió nuevamente para mirarlo a los ojos.

\- _Ok, así es como va a ir esto_. - Murmuró, sintiéndose un poco nerviosa y territorial, de repente. - _Voy a tomar una copa y mezclarme. Tú vas a hacer lo mismo. Mantendremos los ojos abiertos, y tomaremos notas mentales de cualquier cosa fuera de lugar_. - Susurró, dando un paso hacia él. Su nariz estaba prácticamente presionada contra la piel de su cuello y luchó contra las sacudidas nerviosas del estómago cuando el perfume del aftershave de su compañero abrumó sus sentidos. - _Somos Paul y Holly, esta noche, una pareja amateur investigando el estilo de vida swinging_.

Alzó la vista hacia su rostro encontrándose cara a cara, y su corazón dio un vuelco en su garganta. Era el momento perfecto para empezar a jugar sus papeles, pensó. Se elevó, rozando sus labios rápidamente con los suyos, luego, tiró de su mano hacia la barra.

- _¿Quieres algo? -_ Le preguntó, frente a la ponchera. Él se volvió hacia ella, con la boca abierta. Su corazón le latía rápidamente dentro del pecho, constriñendo sus cuerdas vocales. Pasando saliva con fuerza, deseó que su pene dejara de tensarse dentro de sus jeans. Pregunta peligrosa, Scully. Había tantas cosas que él quería.

Él sonrió maliciosamente al recordar sus roles. - _Yeah, tráeme una cerveza,_ _ **nena**_. - Dijo, dirigiéndose al sofá. Ella arqueó una ceja y rodó los ojos.

Después de elegir una cerveza, comenzó a servirse el contenido de la ponchera en un vaso rojo.

- _No bebería del ponche ese si fuera tú_. - Dijo una voz de mujer detrás de ella.

Scully giró para mirar a la mujer en cuestión. Sin lugar a dudas era hermosa y muy voluptuosa, era más alta que ella, llevaba una blusa negra sin mangas y unos jeans ajustados. Su cabello castaño era largo y rizado, y sus ojos verdes brillantes y vibrantes.

- _¿Por qué?_ \- Preguntó Scully, mirando la ponchera con recelo.

\- _Es muy fuerte. No sé cómo lo hacen, pero… ah_... - La mujer sonrió y se rascó la cabeza, haciendo un gesto hacia el líquido rojo. - _Te sentará de culo antes de saber qué te golpeó._

Las cejas de Scully se le dispararon a la frente y dejó el vaso rojo sobre la mesa. Observando el ponche con ojo de investigadora, hizo una nota mental sobre averiguar la manera de analizar el contenido. ¿Era así como Harold drogaba a sus invitados, a través del ponche?

 _\- ¿Qué hay en él? -_ Preguntó Scully, inclinando la barbilla hacia un lado para mirar el líquido rojo.

\- _No estoy segura, exactamente._ _ **Una gran cantidad**_ _de alcohol, sin duda. Lo bebí la primera vez que vinimos, y no recuerdo mucho después_. - Dijo. Scully elevó las cejas.

 _\- ¿No te acuerdas?_

La otra mujer se encogió de hombros. - _Yeah, pero eso no es algo fuera de lo normal para mí si bebo demasiado. Pero tú eres más pequeña que yo, así que sin duda me alejaría de él._

Sus ojos azules se estrecharon, observando de cerca a la mujer. - _¿Qué recomendarías entonces?_ \- Preguntó.

La mujer más alta entró en el espacio personal de la agente estirándose hasta llegar detrás de ella, apoyando sus pechos contra el hombro de Scully. - _Optaría por cualquier cosa conocida, o que me informara sobre sus ingredientes_. - Habló suavemente, vertiendo vodka en uno de los vasos rojos. - _Soy Kathy, por cierto_. - Dijo, sonriéndole mientras añadía jugo de arándano al cóctel.

Scully sonrió, observándola mezclar la bebida con intriga. - _Soy Holly. Con mi eh... mi marido somos nuevos en esto_. - Dijo, moviendo sus pies, su incomodidad era evidente.

\- _Ooooh, carnada fresca_. - Bromeó Kathy, su voz cayendo una octava. Los ojos de Scully se agrandaron, y la mujer la empujó con el hombro, sonriendo. Agitó la bebida, mezclando el jugo con el alcohol antes de pasárselo a Scully. - _Estoy jodiéndote, no te preocupes._ \- Dijo riéndose. - _Mi marido_... - Giró la cabeza, buscándolo por la habitación, señalando a un hombre alto de color sentado junto a Mulder. - _y yo éramos los nuevos el año pasado. No tengas miedo_. - Le sonrió, palmeándole el brazo. - _Me di cuenta de que eran "chicos nuevos" apenas pusiste un pie dentro. Todos los novatos tienen esa mirada de "venado encandilado"_ (deer in the headlights) _la primera vez_. - Declaró, llevándose el trago a sus labios.

El esposo de Kathy se puso detrás de ella y besó la parte superior de su cabeza. Scully tuvo que doblar el cuello hacia atrás para mirarlo. El hombre debía medir más de 1,90, y su cuerpo casi duplicaba al de su esposa.

\- _Holly, este es mi marido Rod_. - Los presentó, y Rod extendió la mano hacia Scully. Su piel era oscura como la noche en comparación con su pálida tez, y su mano envolvió la de ella, llevándola a su boca donde colocó un casto beso en sus nudillos.

Ella se sonrojó, agachando la barbilla mientras sonreía amablemente. - _Es un placer conocerte_. - Dijo en voz baja.

Mulder se acercó a Scully, colocando su mano en la parte baja de la espalda, casi posesivamente. La tensión en su mandíbula era clara y ella se preguntó si había visto al tipo besar su mano.

\- _¿Haciendo amigos, Holly?_ \- Preguntó, sonriéndole. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y se echó hacia atrás, recostándose contra su mano. Mulder se acercó más a su cuerpo, envolviendo el brazo alrededor de su cintura mientras la atraía a su lado.

- _Ellos son Kathy y Rod_. - Dijo, haciendo un gesto hacia la pareja. - _Kathy me salvó del ponche_. - Expresó, mirando a Mulder. Las cejas masculinas se elevaron en reconocimiento.

 _\- ¿Primera fiesta?_ \- Preguntó Rod, envolviendo con sus grandes brazos a su esposa.

El pulgar de Mulder dibujó círculos contra la cadera de Scully, y su piel sensible se retorció bajo su mano. - _¿Es tan obvio?_ \- Dijo, sonriendo.

Rod negó con la cabeza. - _No, hombre. Todos estuvimos en ese lugar. Pero Harold da las mejores fiestas._

Mulder miró a Scully. - _Yeah, él es el que nos invitó, pero curiosamente nunca lo conocimos. Es algo así como el amigo de un amigo_. - Se rió.

Kathy sacudió la cabeza. - _Oh, y no lo harás_. - Sentenció. - _Emite todas las invitaciones, pero nunca hace acto de presencia en las fiestas. Su esposa, la pequeña señorita "Spandex Rosa" de allá_... - Dijo, señalando a Alisha, que estaba en el jardín hablando con un pequeño grupo. - _es la que dirige y anima las fiestas. Harold es_... - Se interrumpió, movió los ojos buscando la palabra correcta.

\- _A Harold le gusta mirar_. - Rod terminó por ella.

Las cejas de Scully se elevaron. - _¿Mirar?_

\- _Yeah, hay cámaras por todas partes... A él sólo le gusta... mirar_. - Repitió Kathy, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

Scully se rió nerviosa, y Mulder tiró de ella acercándola más a su cuerpo. - _Eso no me tranquiliza en lo más mínimo_. - Susurró, cruzando los brazos delante de su cuerpo.

\- _No recuerdo haber sido notificados de que usaran cámaras en la propiedad_. - Dijo Mulder, forzando una sonrisa.

Kathy y Rod se dirigieron entre sí miradas cómplices. - _Oh, pero está ahí. En la letra pequeña. Algo sobre que "el dueño de la propiedad se reserva el derecho de supervisar a los huéspedes en todo momento"_. - Informó Kathy, acariciando los brazos de su marido.

Mulder echó una mirada sobre Scully, tranquilizándola a través de su contacto visual.

\- _Estás nerviosa, ¿verdad? -_ Preguntó Kathy, y Scully la miró por encima del vaso.

Bajó la barbilla. - _Un poco_. - Murmuró, arqueando la ceja. Mulder tiró de su cadera más hacia a él y su pulgar le acarició la cintura.

\- _Eso es pura mierda_. - Dijo Kathy, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Sus ojos verdes centelleaban ante el profundo hielo azul de Scully.

\- _¿Qué?_ \- Preguntó Scully, ambos sorprendidos por las palabras de la mujer, y preocupados de haber sido, posiblemente, descubiertos.

- _No estás "un poco" asustada. Estás aterrorizada_. - Dijo ella, saliendo del abrazo de su marido y entrando al espacio de Scully. Con esos tacos, Kathy era sólo unas pocas pulgadas más bajas que Mulder, y le regaló un pequeño guiño a él antes de inclinarse para mirar a la pelirroja a los ojos. - _Estás aterrorizada_... - Comenzó, la voz suave en su oído. - _Pero también hay una parte de ti que está excitada, ¿tengo razón?_

\- _No sé lo que quieres decir_. - Habló Scully, con voz temblorosa, mientras trataba de fingir valor.

Kathy la miró profundamente a los ojos, y la agente sintió un ardor extraño en su bajo vientre. Expectativa, miedo, ansiedad... No podía identificar sus sentimientos.

\- _Claro que sí_. - Afirmó Kathy, sonriendo suavemente. - _Estás asustada porque es algo totalmente nuevo, pero estás excitada porque sabes lo que hay en la tienda… sabes lo que hay en el juego._

Mulder contuvo el aliento y observó la interacción frente a él. Sus cuerpos estaban prácticamente tocándose, la subida y caída gradual de sus pechos era algo hipnotizante, algo fascinante de ver. Su mano se tensó alrededor de la cintura de su compañera, y observó cómo sus ojos azules se agitaban. ¿Esto la excitaba? se preguntó. Eso sería algo muy hot para ver, de eso estaba absolutamente seguro.

Kathy inclinó la cabeza y habló al oído de Scully. Mulder lanzó una mirada a Rod, quien observaba esa interacción con una sonrisa, y los brazos cruzados delante de él. No podía oír lo que estaba diciéndole, pero dio un paso más cerca de su compañera, presionando aún más su cuerpo. Los dedos de Kathy rozaron ligeramente su mano en la cadera de Scully, y él contuvo el aliento al contacto. Su pene se tensó en sus jeans ahora ajustados, movió la pierna ligeramente para acomodarse.

\- _Está bien estar nerviosa_. - Kathy dijo suavemente, sus pulgares delicados acariciando la piel de Scully. - _Es difícil imaginar las manos de tu marido en otro cuerpo que no sea el tuyo. Es duro imaginar dándole a otra el mismo placer que te da cuando succiona tu clítoris_... - Prácticamente le ronroneaba al oído, y Scully no pudo evitar el pequeño estremecimiento que la recorrió, su clítoris latía. La imagen de la boca de Mulder entre sus piernas no era algo nuevo para ella, pero la idea de que él se lo hiciera a otra mujer mientras lo observaba era algo casi imposible de soportar. ¿Cómo podía esa gente soportar los celos? Tomó aliento y pasó saliva, acariciando su labio inferior con la lengua. - _Confía en mí_. - Dijo la mujer, apartándose, echando una mirada sobre ambos. - _Es increíblemente excitante ver a tu pareja coger con otra persona, poder observarlos cuando acaban... O bien, cuando hacen que la otra persona acabe_. - Kathy dio un paso atrás y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su marido.

Mulder se rió incómodamente entre dientes, mirando sus zapatos mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Por supuesto que había fantaseado con Scully. Incluso había fantaseado con ella teniendo relaciones sexuales. Pero nunca había fantaseado con su compañera teniendo relaciones con otra persona, y esa idea hizo que su corazón deseara explotar. Cerró los ojos, moviendo la cabeza ligeramente para enfocarse.

\- _Nosotros ah..._ \- Comenzó, lamiéndose los labios y dando un vistazo hacia Scully. - _Realmente no discutimos los detalles específicos._

Rod se rió de él. - _Paul, déjame decirte algo, acostumbrarse ver a alguien cogiéndose a tu esposa toma algo de tiempo_. - Le dijo, y Mulder asintió, agradecido por la validación. - _Sin embargo, cuando ella te mira, te da esa sonrisa y luego BAM, la pija de ese otro tipo está acabando sobre ella… es jodidamente espectacular._

Las cejas de Scully se dispararon hacia su frente y respiró lentamente por la boca, su corazón latía rápidamente en el pecho. Mulder sintió náuseas a pesar de que lo excitaba la imagen mental, su pene se endureció aún más. En el fondo de su mente, podía ver el cuerpo de su compañera, moviéndose enérgicamente arriba y abajo sobre el colchón, sus hermosos senos rebotando con cada embestida cuando el hombre sin rostro entraba en ella. Sus penetrantes ojos azules se clavaban en los suyos, densos, entrecerrados, con la boca y la cara contorsionada en dichosa agonía mientras se arqueaba sobre la cama cuando el poder de su orgasmo la invadía, estremeciéndola. No podía negar lo jodidamente caliente y excitante que era esa imagen, pero la sola idea le hizo doler el corazón. Tiró de ella, atrayéndola delante de su cuerpo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, de repente desesperado por sentirla cerca.

Sus brazos descansaron debajo de sus pechos, y ella entrelazó sus dedos con los de él, haciendo rodar la alianza de oro de la mano de su compañero entre el pulgar y el dedo índice.

Mulder se inclinó y le susurró al oído. - _¿Estás bien?_ \- Y le dio un suave beso bajo la oreja. Sus ojos azules aletearon levemente y se humedeció los labios, tratando de mantener la compostura.

Asintió y pasó las manos a lo largo de los suaves vellos de sus fuertes antebrazos. Él presionó la boca en su hombro, su aliento caliente sobre su piel. Apoyándose contra la barra, la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, y ella arqueó la ceja cuando su espalda entró en contacto con su erección. No era de extrañar que la hubiera colocado delante. La evidencia de su propia excitación estaba húmeda entre sus piernas, y agradeció que las mujeres pudieran ocultar su deseo con mayor facilidad que los hombres.

Kathy se soltó del abrazo de su marido y tomó a Scully del codo. Las cejas de Mulder se dispararon cuando alejó a su compañera de su cuerpo, uniendo sus brazos. - _Vamos, Holly... Vamos a conseguir un buen lugar antes de que comience el juego_. - La invitó, tirando del brazo de Scully y guiándola desde la cocina.

Scully nerviosamente estiró su mano buscando alcanzar nuevamente la de Mulder, y él la tomó con una sonrisa, tranquilizándola con su presencia. Siempre ahí. Siempre.

- _¿Qué juegos?_ \- Preguntó Scully mientras se acercaban al sofá. El enorme cuerpo de Rod ocupó un cojín entero y Kathy se sentó sobre su regazo. Mulder eligió un lugar al lado de Rod, mientras Scully se sentaba junto a su compañero, y él le pasaba el brazo alrededor, envolviendo sus hombros. El gesto la hizo recordar su última misión encubierta en _Arcadia Falls_. Pero su comportamiento la desconcertó entonces, poniéndola nerviosa con su rutina forzada de yuppie, completando el cuadro con los polos Lacoste y un jodido suéter atado alrededor de su cuello. Pero ahora, se sentía cómoda en su abrazo, segura, especialmente si tenía en cuenta la naturaleza incómoda de su asignación. Era curioso cómo un año podía cambiar las cosas...

Kathy hizo un gesto hacia Alisha que estaba en la cocina revolviendo un poco de ponche adicional en el recipiente. - _Ok, la primera noche de la serie, Alisha siempre arranca con algo de diversión, juegos atrevidos_. - Comenzó, sonriendo con entusiasmo.

Scully ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado. - _Espera, ahora estoy aún más confundida. ¿Serie?_

Rod colocó su mano en el muslo de su esposa y se movió en el sofá, levantando el cuerpo de Kathy, junto con el suyo. - _Sí, cada fiesta es parte de una "serie". Tres fiestas por cada serie. En la primera fiesta por lo general sólo hay juegos subidos de tono... tal vez algo en la pileta... o cualquier cosa adicional en la que las parejas quieran participar. A medida que la serie avanza, también lo hace nuestra intervención._ \- Dijo sonriendo, una risa profunda emanó de su pecho. Le dio un codazo en el brazo a Mulder. - _Confía en mí, la última fiesta de la serie es donde está la diversión. La_ _ **Sala Mágica**_ _, y todo eso_. - Murmuró, volviéndose hacia su esposa. Arrastró la mano por su muslo mientras acercaba la boca para encontrarse con la suya. Se besaron profundamente, y Mulder y Scully se encontraron mirando atentamente esa exhibición junto a ellos.

Se separaron, y Kathy continuó. - _Cada fiesta también es una suerte de nivel... Me sorprende que Harold no mencionara esto cuando los invitó_. - Dijo, moviendo la cabeza ante sus expresiones sorprendidas. - _Como sea_. - Habló displicente. - _Es por eso que a Harold le gusta mirar. Observa a cada pareja. Toma notas. Al final de la noche, sabrán si están invitados a la próxima fiesta. Si le gusta lo que ve, estarán dentro. Y confía en mí,_ _ **querrán**_ _ser invitados de vuelta_. - Sonrió. - _La Sala Mágica es la mejor. Siempre es en la última noche de la serie, y ahí es cuando Harold trae a todas esas hermosas mujeres, y hay toneladas de bebidas alcohólicas y todo el mundo acaba cogiendo con todos. Seamos realistas_. - Se rió.

Mulder dirigió una mirada cómplice a su compañera. " _Hermosas mujeres_ " significaba " _prostitutas menores de edad_ ". Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Scully al recordar lo que decían los informes del caso. Menores de edad, sin hogar, abusadas y traumatizadas jóvenes relatando sus agresiones sexuales, las violaciones y el uso forzado de drogas tras asistir a las fiestas de Harold, ahora aún más complicado por una potencial operación de trafficking sexual internacional. **Tenían** que hacer todo lo necesario para llegar a la tercera fiesta, para salvar a esas chicas, por lo menos.

Pero, si Kathy y Rod decían la verdad, significaría un alto grado de contacto íntimo, contacto sexual. Mucho más que el beso que habían compartido antes. Scully no sabía si el pozo nervioso en su vientre estaba relacionado con los matices oscuros del caso, o con el hecho de que deberían ejercer sus roles... todo mientras eran filmados, nada menos.

\- _Entonces, ¿qué tenemos que hacer para ser invitados nuevamente?_ \- Preguntó Mulder.

La pareja se sonrió uno al otro. - _Participar. Ese es el truco. Las parejas que nunca vuelven a ser invitadas son tímidas o deciden no jugar. Y está bien._ \- Dijo ella, extendiendo su mano en defensa. - _Es absolutamente aceptable si alguien no quiere jugar. Pero no se lo invitará de nuevo._ \- Explicó.

- _Mencionaste juegos. -_ Dijo Scully, con voz espesa. Se aclaró la garganta al escucharse.

Kathy se encogió de hombros. - _Estos difieren. A veces son juegos de cartas con preguntas sexuales. A veces "Verdad o Consecuencia". El juego de dados es muy divertido, también._

Scully cerró los ojos. - _Explícame el juego de dados_. - Hizo una mueca al estremecerse, temiendo escuchar lo que eso implicaba.

La mujer se movió sobre el regazo de su marido, gesticulando con entusiasmo. - _Ok, básicamente son dos grandes dados que debes rodar. Uno tiene un verbo, y el otro un sustantivo. Pero el sustantivo es una parte del cuerpo, y por supuesto el verbo…_

\- _Algo sexual_. - Respondió Mulder. Scully le lanzó una mirada nerviosa.

- _¡Ding Ding! El novato está aprendiendo rápido. ¡Mírate!_ \- Bromeó Kathy, inclinándose y frotándole el brazo.

Scully observó la interacción con curiosidad, y se inclinó hacia adelante para romperla. - _Ok, así que... si lo entiendo correctamente, un dado podría decir "Beso"... y el otro podría decir..._ \- Giró la muñeca buscando una palabra.

\- " _Pezón_ ". - Rod intervino, y Mulder carraspeó. Scully se echó hacia atrás en el asiento, y tomó una respiración profunda. - _¿Estás bien, Holly?_ \- Preguntó, y el agente echó un vistazo a su compañera, quien estaba pálida y sonrojada a la vez.

Ella asintió y juntó las manos sobre el regazo para evitar que alguien las viera temblar. - _Necesito otro trago_. - Afirmó mientras se levantaba, caminando de vuelta a la cocina.

Rod inclinó la barbilla en dirección a Scully, notando la mirada preocupada de Mulder. - _Estará bien, hombre. Todos se ponen nerviosos. Estamos aquí para pasar un buen rato._ \- Explicó. Mulder asintió. - _Además_. - Añadió. - _Tu esposa es toda una "smokin' hot". Una hembra tremendamente sexxxy_. _No tiene nada de qué preocuparse_. - Sonrió, moviendo las cejas. Los ojos de Mulder se estrecharon brevemente ante la sugerencia del tipo.

Sin embargo, se recuperó pronto, e inclinó la cabeza hacia la cocina. - _Debería... ah_... - Se interrumpió, movió la cabeza en dirección a Scully. Rod asintió comprensiblemente.

Se reunió con su compañera en la cocina, donde la observó verter una considerable cantidad de vodka en su vaso. Su ceja se elevaba más con cada gorgoteo de la botella. - _Háblame, Holly_. - Dijo, apoyándose en la barra para encontrarse con sus ojos. - _¿Cómo te sientes con esos juegos?_ \- Preguntó, estremeciéndose con una mueca al verla tomar un largo trago de una vez.

Tragó duramente, y lo miró directamente a los ojos. - _Bien, después de que me meta uno o dos vasos más de esto._

Puso su mano sobre la de ella. - _Holly_... - Comenzó, su nombre sonó tan suave en sus labios que casi podía oír su nombre real. - _Ven aquí_. - Dijo, tomándola de la mano y llevándola hacia el pasillo, que comunicaba la cocina con el baño.

La empujó contra la pared y apoyó las manos sobre sus hombros, inclinándose para mirarla a los ojos. - _Mul... um, Paul, estoy bien. De verdad. Sólo tengo que hacerme a la idea de todo esto, y centrar la cabeza, es todo_. - Explicó en voz baja.

Posó un dedo en sus labios, y ella lo miró a los ojos. Se inclinó acercándose para poder susurrarle al oído. - _Cámaras... está mirando_. - Scully asintió con la cabeza comprendiendo. Volvió a mirarla a los ojos. - _No tenemos que jugar. Podemos ir a casa ahora mismo. -_ Ofreció, y ella negó con la cabeza.

\- _No. Está bien. Quiero jugar_. - Sentenció, levantando la barbilla desafiante.

Se humedeció los labios, empujando levemente sus hombros para apartarse, quedando parado en ángulo recto frente a ella.

\- _Ok_. - Dijo pausadamente, sabiendo que no estaba siendo completamente sincera. - _¿Cuáles deberían ser las reglas?_

- _¿Reglas?_ \- Preguntó, arqueando la ceja.

\- _Yeah, Holly, reglas. ¿Qué pasa si ruedo esos dados y sale "beso - pezón"? ¿Qué pezón voy a besar?_ \- Dijo dulcemente, dando un paso adelante dentro de su espacio, dando un vistazo leve a la cámara al final del pasillo. Podría también convertir esto en un show.

Ella sintió el calor irradiando del cuerpo de su compañero, y su respiración se aceleró, su pecho subía y bajaba agitadamente. Notó que sus ojos danzaban sobre el amplio escote de su blusa, e involuntariamente elevó sus pechos, presionando sus pezones contra su ropa.

\- _¿Holly?_ \- Preguntó en voz baja. Sus manos se posaron a cada lado de su cabeza contra la pared. Ella sintió que su piel se ruborizaba, pero no estaba segura si se debía al alcohol o a su proximidad. Mulder se inclinó hasta que su rostro quedó junto a su oído. - _¿Qué pezón voy a besar, Holly? Necesito saberlo_. - Murmuró, su voz ronca envió ráfagas de humedad a su centro. Desplazó una mano de la pared colocándola sobre su cadera, moviéndola hacia abajo lentamente, hasta rozar su muslo, sus dedos produciendo que se le pusiera la piel de gallina a lo largo de su carne suave. - _Holly_... - Repitió, la rápida respiración de ella invadía cualquier palabra que pudiera haberse formado. - _Como tu_ _ **marido**_ **…** \- Dijo, dándole un suave beso en la frente. - _necesito conocer tus límites aquí. ¿Te sentirías cómoda si tuviese que tocar el cuerpo de otra mujer, si me lo piden? -_ Preguntó en voz baja, su mano arrastrándose por su suave estómago, haciendo que su piel temblara despertándose a su paso. - _O, ¿preferirías que te tocara a ti… sólo a ti?_ \- Ronroneó mientras su mano la acariciaba subiendo por su cintura. Arrastró su pulgar a lo largo de la parte inferior de su pecho, y sus ojos le pidieron permiso.

Su mente estaba borrosa, su cabeza enloquecida dando vueltas entre el deseo y el consumarlo. - _¿Por qué...?_ \- Susurró con voz ronca, aclarándose la garganta. - _¿Por qué me preguntas eso? -_ Preguntó Scully, sus manos se elevaron aferrándose a su camisa. El grueso y áspero material de los jeans contra la suave piel de sus muslos la distrajo, y empujó sus caderas hacia él.

Mulder presionó su torso contra el de su compañera, su recién afeitada mejilla presionada contra su suave rostro.

\- _Mul_ … - Comenzó, y él gimió deliberadamente en su cuello, impidiendo que su nombre escapara de sus labios. Levantó la cara para mirarla, y ella cerró los ojos, moviendo la cabeza, reconociendo su error.

Volvió a mirar hacia el pasillo, notando que el ángulo de la cámara se había desplazado en su dirección. - _¿Confías en mí? -_ Dijo con voz áspera, sus narices se tocaban, sus respiraciones se mezclaban. Su cadera la embistió involuntariamente, y ella se quedó sin aliento, clavándole las uñas. Mulder reprimió un gemido, la sensación de su pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo, encendiendo terminaciones nerviosas que había olvidado por completo que existían. El aire estaba cargado de una densa electricidad, y su frente comenzó a sudar. - _Respóndeme, Holly. ¿Confías en mí?_ \- Su voz era rasposa, su pesada respiración le hacía cosquillas en el rostro a su compañera.

\- _Sí_. - Susurró, su voz más un jadeo que un sonido.

- _¿Recuerdas por qué estamos aquí?_ \- Susurró, inclinando la cabeza hacia abajo, presionando los labios suavemente contra su hombro. Ella cerró los ojos, y ladeó la cabeza.

Sabía lo que quería decir al preguntarle eso. _"Tenemos un trabajo que hacer. Recuerda tu papel"._ Elevó las manos a su rostro centrándolo frente de ella, sus manos acariciándole las mejillas.

\- _Sí... pero confío en ti, Paul_. - Dijo, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. - _Sólo tengo una regla para esta noche_. - Agregó, su mirada danzaba entre su boca y sus ojos verdes.

- _¿Sí?_ \- Exhaló, con la vista fija en su boca. Su lengua salió para mojar los labios.

\- _Lo que sucede aquí se queda aquí_. - Sentenció, pasándole los dedos por el pelo. Sus ojos verdes se cerraron, y presionó aún más su cuerpo contra el suyo. - _Estamos aquí para aprender..._ \- Dijo suavemente, rozando sus labios contra su mejilla. - _e investigar. -_ Susurró, sus labios bordeándole la comisura de la boca.

Su mensaje era claro: nadie en la oficina debía saber lo que ocurría aquí, aunque estuviera bajo la premisa de sus puestos de trabajo.

Zumbó su aprobación, inclinándose sobre ella, y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, mirándola a los ojos. Scully lo contempló profundamente, implorándole que comprendiera lo que estaba tratando de decirle, que estaba aterrorizada, nerviosa como el infierno, y asustada por quedar expuesta, no sólo frente a perfectos desconocidos, sino a **él** , sobre todo frente a **él**.

Pero también estaba excitada. Su cuello se ruborizó, sus pliegues se hincharon en anticipación. ¿Qué estaba haciendo con ella? ¿En qué la estaba convirtiendo? ¿Cómo era posible sentirse tan nerviosa, tan asustada... y tan increíblemente encendida al mismo tiempo?

\- _Tengo mis ojos puestos en la tercera fiesta_. - Mulder dijo mientras sus manos le frotaban la espalda, acariciando sus costados, sus muslos y volvían a subir.

\- _Yo también_. - Exhaló, sus labios suaves contra su mejilla.

- _¿Estás dispuesta a hacer lo que sea necesario para que nos inviten de nuevo?_ \- Preguntó, sus manos corriendo contra la suave piel de su muslo desnudo, los dedos jugando con el borde de su falda. Sus ojos le decían: _"Confía en mí, Scully. Nunca te haría daño"._

\- _Sí_. - Respondió, su voz pesada de excitación mientras se movía directamente contra su pene. El siseó, presionando su cuerpo contra ella. Iba a matarlo, estaba seguro de ello. Si estaba la mitad de caliente que él, seguramente estaría goteando a través de sus bragas. Salivó ante la idea de tocarla, sus dedos deslizándose a través de su humedad. Podría pasar su pequeña pierna por encima de su cadera con tanta facilidad, bajar su bragueta y cogerla ahí mismo.

La mejor parte era, que a nadie le importaría ni se extrañaría.

Scully notó la excitación en sus ojos verdes, más oscuros a cada segundo. - _¿Lo que sea necesario?_ \- Cuestionó, con la respiración entrecortada. Él afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza, su boca entreabierta mientras miraba fijamente sus labios. Había pensado en momentos similares muchísimas veces. Mulder presionándola contra una pared mientras la poseía...

Cerró la distancia entre ellos y presionó sus labios rojos contra los suyos, abriendo la boca inmediatamente cuando ambos inclinaron las cabezas, profundizando el beso. La sensación de su lengua dentro de la boca la excitó tanto que sintió como se desbordaba su deseo. Estaba inflamada por la necesidad. Él se apretó más a su cuerpo, lloriqueando en su boca mientras Scully sorbía su lengua. Frotó las caderas contra ella, su erección dura como el granito presionando dentro de sus jeans.

Hasta que de repente, la puerta del baño se abrió, y Scully se enderezó sorprendida, y la realidad cayó sobre ellos.

Él apoyó su rostro junto a su cuello y posicionó los brazos contra la pared, retrocediendo hasta que sus caderas ya no estuvieron en contacto con su cuerpo. - _¿Crees que le dimos un buen espectáculo?_ \- Susurró sin aliento. Las cámaras. Harold estaba observando.

El corazón de Scully se hundió al recordarlo. Su pequeña seducción había sido por Harold. Esto era un trabajo.

Se lamió los labios rojos y evitó sus ojos, al ver la puerta abierta del cuarto de baño. - _Voy a refrescarme_. - Dijo, caminando hacia ahí, necesitando un momento para escapar del calor de su cuerpo y recuperar la compostura.

Pero antes de cerrar la puerta, echó un vistazo hacia atrás, su mirada fue inmediatamente atraída por el evidente bulto en sus pantalones. Tal vez su pequeño encuentro no había sido enteramente por montar un espectáculo. Parecía haberlo afectado tan intensamente como a ella.

\- _Puede que desees ocuparte de_ _ **eso**_ _antes de que volvamos ahí_. - Sonrió, con la cara enrojecida por la excitación.

Su compañero la observó cerrar la puerta tras ella y se pasó las manos por el pelo.

Los juegos estaban por comenzar.

Continuará...


	3. Capitulo 3: ¡Que los juegos empiecen!

**Capítulo 3: - "Que los juegos empiecen!"**

 _ **Resumen:** Mulder y Scully van de encubiertos como pareja a una misión para atrapar a un criminal atroz, el cual resulta ser tambien el anfitrión de numerosas fiestas sexuales._

 _ **DISCLAIMER:** Este fic contiene material sexualmente explícito. Si este contenido no es de tu agrado puedes dejar de leer._

 _ **Pd:** Como siempre todos sus comentarios, dudas, inquietudes, quejas y reclamos pueden dejarlas en un bello review para que se las pasemos a la autora original._

Scully estaba sentada en el sofá, con las piernas cruzadas, las cejas arqueadas, cuando Mulder volvió del baño. Sonrió maliciosa al notar sus mejillas rojas, dándose cuenta que el considerable bulto que había tenido hacía unos momentos atrás ya no estaba presente. Se lamió los labios lentamente. Quizás, la próxima vez, podría darle una mano... El solo pensamiento le secó la garganta, y tomó un buen trago de su cóctel mientras las mejillas se le encendían. Él se sentó a su lado, descansando el brazo completamente sobre su regazo, apretándole el muslo izquierdo con su mano izquierda. Su palma estaba caliente, y Scully se sonrojó al recordar dónde había estado esa mano hacía unos minutos.

Se llevó la copa a los labios, bebiéndose el resto del cocktel de un gran trago.

Pasó saliva con fuerza, se quitó el pelo de la cara, y se apoyó en el costado de Mulder.

Comencemos con esto.

Alisha dio unos pasos hacia el centro de la sala, los sofás y las sillas formaban un círculo a su alrededor. Había seis parejas en total. Por supuesto, ya habían conocido a Kathy y Rod, pero no estaban familiarizados con el resto. Después de las presentaciones, Scully supo que la mayoría de ellos llevaban ese "estilo de vida" desde hacía muchos años; Kathy y Rod estaban en su segundo año, por así decirlo, dejándolos a ellos, y a otra pareja, como los novatos entre la multitud.

\- Esta noche, vamos a hacer algo un poco diferente. - Dijo Alisha, sonriendo a los invitados. Cada uno miró a su pareja, arqueando las cejas intrigados. - Sé que por lo general hacemos un juego en nuestra primera noche, pero con Harold decidimos probar algo nuevo.

Caminó alrededor del perímetro de la habitación, apagando las luces y encendiendo algunas velas dispersas. La mano apoyada sobre la pierna de Scully se tensó. Ella giró la cabeza para mirarlo. Mulder se inclinó para que pudiera susurrarle al oído. - ¿Qué crees que está pasando? - Él negó con la cabeza.

\- Esta noche, vamos a aprender algunas técnicas de masaje erótico. - Dijo Alisha, y las parejas en la habitación sonrieron, murmurando su aprobación, mientras que Mulder sintió a Scully tensarse pegada a él, pasando saliva ruidosamente.

Uno de las participantes más veteranas se reía ligeramente mientras su marido le acariciaba el cuello. - ¿Alisha, este masaje erótico será con una persona de nuestra elección, o con nuestras parejas? - Preguntó a la anfitriona.

Alisha rodó los ojos y se rió. - No, esto será con sus parejas, y sólo con su pareja. - Afirmó. Scully visiblemente se relajó apoyándose contra el cuerpo de su compañero, pero los nervios en la boca del estómago se mantuvieron firmes. ¿Qué implicaba esto con exactitud? - Chicos, miren… - Comenzó, tomando nota de algunas de las caras decepcionadas de sus invitados. - Este estilo de vida es, ante todo para las parejas con una relación fuerte. Este ejercicio es para demostrar que sus prioridades son, ante todo, su pareja... Pero les prometo que estarán tan desesperados y calientes al final de esto, que serán muy felices de irse a sus casas para coger. - Terminó. El grupo estalló en silbidos y alaridos, y Mulder se rió incómodo mientras Scully se sonrojaba, agachando la barbilla y esquivando su mirada. - Ok. Necesitarán una toalla, podrán encontrarlas allá en la esquina. Quiero que las mujeres se acuesten sobre ella, desvistiéndose a su nivel de comodidad. Maridos, deberán permanecer vestidos... por ahora. - Dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

Las parejas se levantaron, los hombres fueron a buscar las toallas, mientras que las mujeres comenzaban a desvestirse. Scully podía sentir sus rodillas temblando mientras se sacaba los tacones.

\- ¿Pueden los esposos venir conmigo por unos minutos? Ladies, deberán quitarse la ropa y acostarse sobre su espalda... voy a pedirles prestados a sus maridos, pero prometo regresarlos.

Mulder tomó el rostro de Scully entre sus manos, al ver el temor y la inquietud en sus ojos. - Lo que sea necesario. - Le susurró. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa tensa, y ella asintió imperceptiblemente. Vio que las otras parejas se estaban besando y tocando, y los hombres las observaban desvestirse. Bajó la boca a la suya, su lengua saboreando la dulzura del jugo de su bebida. - Lo que suceda aquí, se queda aquí. - Susurró en su oído, guiñándole un ojo antes de abandonar la sala, uniéndose a los hombres que iban con Alisha.

Scully respiró hondo y le dio la espalda al grupo, levantando el borde de su blusa y tirando para comenzar a sacarla. "Es como estar en bikini", racionalizó. Kathy se acercó y le tocó el brazo. - Hey... ¿La estás pasando bien hasta ahora? - Le preguntó en voz baja, y Scully lanzó una risa temblorosa.

\- Yo, eh... - Dijo, sacándose el pelo de los ojos, doblando su blusa. - Estaré bien. Es sólo algo nuevo. - Sonrió a la otra mujer. Sólo algo nuevo. Siete años de nuevo, se rió de la ironía, y su estómago se agitó en anticipación.

Kathy dio un paso hacia ella mientras se quitaba el sujetador. Scully apartó los ojos. Se sentía como en el vestuario del gimnasio; las mujeres seguras que se pavoneaban desnudas a través de las paredes cubiertas de azulejos, mientras ella permanecía sentada envuelta en una toalla blanca, intentando ser discreta mientras torpemente se vestía y desvestía.

La mujer se inclinó hacia ella de nuevo. - Déjate puesto el sujetador y las bragas... Con eso se lo pondremos más duro a los chicos... en más de un sentido. - Se rió burlona. Scully tomó nota de las mujeres a su alrededor, y se sintió aliviada al ver que una de las más veteranas también llevaba ropa interior. Deseaba jugar y que los volvieran a invitar... pero no estaba dispuesta a desnudarse frente a un grupo de personas.

Estiró su toalla en el suelo y se acostó, al notar que todas las mujeres habían hecho lo mismo. Algunas tenían los ojos abiertos, otras cerrados. La habitación era relajante. Las velas parpadeaban, las luces eran tenues, una música suave comenzó a sonar de fondo. Era casi como un spa. Respiró hondo.

El sonido de los hombres acercándose a la sala hizo que el estómago se le retorciera con energía nerviosa. Alisha ingresó a la habitación y se arrodilló en medio de la alfombra, hablando en voz baja. - Ok, señoras, se ven hermosas. Sus maridos están muy ansiosos por entrar y mostrarle lo que hemos discutido mientras ustedes se desvestían. Quiero que mantengan los ojos cerrados. Voy a colocar una pequeña bolsa de arroz de lavanda sobre ellos, cuanto más relajadas estén, más placentera será esta experiencia para todos. - Dijo, levantándose y caminando alrededor de la habitación.

Sintió su presencia antes de que él ni siquiera la tocara, y sus pezones se tensaron, su respiración se aceleró en anticipación. La bolsa de arroz sobre sus ojos estaba lejos de relajarla. Era desconcertante no poder verlo. Su piel se erizó, palpitando mientras esperaba su toque, su corazón latía rápidamente en su pecho.

El muslo de su compañero le rozó el pie, y ella se sacudió, su sentido del tacto aumentado sin el de la visión. Casi podía oír la sonrisa en sus labios, y se lamió los suyos. Le temblaban las manos, y su respiración se volvió superficial y rápida. Moviendo los dedos, desesperada por tocarlo, aunque sólo sea para tranquilizarse al saber que él estaba realmente allí.

La voz de Alisha, tan suave como era, resonó en sus oídos como un cañón, todos sus sentidos estaban en alerta máxima. Esperando... Esperando a que la tocara. No podía controlar la oleada de calor en su sexo, sus pliegues hinchándose con el deseo prohibido, su piel hormiguando en anticipación.

\- Señoras… - Susurró. - manténganse lo más quietas posible, y conserven los ojos cerrados. El masaje erótico utiliza los cinco sentidos, y al eliminar la vista, se darán cuenta que sus otros sentidos se agudizan, estarán intensificados. Maridos, recuerden lo que hablamos en la otra habitación. Y todo el mundo, sin hablar. Van a aprender a excitar a su pareja sin depender del lenguaje. - Scully se estremeció ante sus palabras. Erótico. Sentidos. Intensificados. Hablar. Excitar.

Sintió el calor de su cuerpo cuando Mulder se arrodilló a su lado derecho, los diminutos vellos en su brazo se pusieron de punta, apuntando hacia él como un imán. La música similar a la de un spa sonaba extremadamente fuerte en sus oídos en comparación al silencio de la sala, y ella lo buscó en la oscuridad, necesitando su presencia.

Sus ojos se movieron detrás de esa máscara, y percibió el suave material deslizándose de su rostro al mover la cabeza. Los dedos de su compañero la tocaron en la sien, y ella jadeó. Su aliento le quemó la oreja. - Soy yo. - Susurró, haciéndola estremecer. Le ajustó la cubierta sobre los ojos, y ella se descubrió elevando la barbilla, buscándolo... deseando su calor.

Lo oyó toquetear algo junto a su cabeza, y se quedó sin aliento cuando un líquido caliente cayó sobre su estómago. Sus manos estaban tibias, ambas cubrían toda la extensión de su vientre. Moviéndose sobre su piel, deslizándose sin esfuerzo por el aceite que escurría entre sus dedos. Olía a tierra, masculino. Toques de cedro y patchouli flotando sobre ella. Sus manos la acariciaron, arremolinándose en grandes círculos bajo sus pechos hasta encima de sus bragas. Sus dedos deslizándose entre sus costillas, y sobre los huesos del torso, memorizándola. Con cada empuje y tirón, su cuerpo ligero se movía con sus caricias, de la misma manera en que los barcos se estrellaban contra el océano.

De pronto aligeró su toque, y Scully se mordió el labio para no lloriquear. Su cuerpo ansiaba ser tocado... lo necesitaba. Especialmente por él, aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta. Con cada recorrido de las manos sobre su vientre, sentía su sinapsis disparándose, las neuronas creando las conexiones, intensificando sus actividades.

Su dedo se arremolinó alrededor de su ombligo, y ella se estremeció, su piel ondulando, con espasmos nerviosos. Las puntas de sus dedos eran ligeras como una pluma, burlándose de su piel, casi haciéndole cosquillas en su asalto. Lo barrió por su vientre, y fue bajando, con cada movimiento iba acercándose al borde de su ropa interior. Su vientre estremeciéndose en ondas, Scully se mordió el labio, arqueándose suavemente bajo sus manos.

Cada vez que sus dedos tocaban el borde del encaje negro que cubría su sexo, su centro se inflamaba, el calor manaba empapando el pequeño trozo de seda que separaba sus manos del lugar donde el cuerpo femenino más lo deseaba.

La respiración de Scully era rápida e irregular, su cuerpo temblaba sin control. Sus pezones estaban increíblemente duros, y con cada jadeo se elevaban chocando contra el delicado encaje que los protegía de su vista. Doloridos por la necesidad de ser tocados, hinchados y pesados a medida que su deseo crecía.

La respiración de su compañero era desigual por encima de ella, igualando la suya en intensidad. ¿Se estaba excitando mientras la tocaba, también? Le dolían las ganas de verlo, de tocarlo, pero sus manos estaban congeladas, se sentía incapaz de moverlas. Con un roce de sus dedos, él siguió su esternón. Su espalda se arqueó bajo su mano y ella gimió, mordiéndose el labio para amortiguar el sonido.

Jesús, el efecto que sus manos tenían en su cuerpo... ¿Cuántas veces había imaginado que la tocaba, la acariciaba? Su cuerpo reconocía sus manos como una segunda piel, y mientras su toque era normalmente algo utilizado para calmarla o guiarla, la forma en que la estaba tocando ahora tenía un efecto totalmente contrario. Su contacto la excitaba, la estimulaba, la encendía, y la evidencia de lo que estaba haciendo con ella estaba presente en todo su cuerpo.

Pequeños jadeos y gemidos se escucharon por toda la habitación, aumentando la atmósfera sensual, incrementando su propio deseo, triplicándolo. Sus oídos zumbaban con los sonidos, y su piel ardía de lujuria y deseo.

Pero entonces, sus manos desaparecieron, y un pequeño chillido escapó de su boca entreabierta. Su piel se estremeció ante su ausencia. Se movió sobre la toalla lamiéndose los labios. ¿Por qué se había detenido? Sabía que todavía estaba junto a ella, podía sentir su energía, sentir su calor. Podía oír su respiración, pesada e intensa.

Podía sentirlo observándola. Respirándola. Su clítoris palpitaba ante la idea. Su cuerpo estaba tan cerca, y sin embargo tan lejos.

Sus labios estaban secos, sus respiraciones urgentes y secas agrietaban la delicada piel. Y como si pudiera leer su mente, sintió sus dedos recorrerlos, trazando alrededor de ellos, el aceite amargo goteando en su boca. Estaba tan sensitiva, que podía notar las crestas de sus pulgares a lo largo de la superficie.

Sus labios se separaron, y el pulgar cayó sobre el inferior, dejando al descubierto la carne rosada y húmeda del interior de su boca. Su mandíbula se relajó y cuando él lo arrastró a través de su piel húmeda, ella atrapó la punta entre los dientes, su lengua se lanzó brevemente para acariciarlo. El pequeño jadeo de su compañero envió otro chorro de humedad a sus ya empapadas bragas. Sólo esperaba que él no se diera cuenta.

Su estómago se revolvió, temblando nervioso, la realidad se avecinaba como una nube oscura, amenazando con derramarse en cualquier momento. Es una investigación. Es una actuación, se recordaba. No la estaba tocando a ella, tocaba a Holly. Y la tocaba de la forma en que un marido tocaba a su esposa. Y ella no era su esposa. Ni siquiera era su amante. Pero con cada caricia y recorrido de sus cálidas manos a través de su piel, podía sentirlo, sentir su afecto, su ternura. Todo esto era extremadamente confuso.

El crujido de sus jeans la alertó de su movimiento, y contuvo el impulso de girar la cabeza hacia el ruido. Mulder mantuvo una mano sobre su piel mientras se movía a su alrededor. Ella abrió la boca jadeando temblorosa, mientras sus manos se cerraban alrededor de sus tobillos, extendiéndolos, apoyándolos junto a sus muslos sobre el suelo. Scully lo acarició con el pie, desesperada por aumentar la fricción, por incrementar la superficie de su cuerpo al suyo. Una parte de ella quería que él supiera lo que la estaba haciendo sentir, y la otra parte se mortificaba por lo que diría cuando su secreto fuera expuesto. ¿Qué carajo le estaba pasando?

La tomó con fuerza del tobillo en señal de advertencia. No puedes tocarme, decía. Frustrada frunció las cejas, y se humedeció los labios con la lengua, moviendo las caderas sobre la toalla. Los dedos de su compañero le recorrieron la piel, arañándole levemente la pierna, todo el camino hasta su rodilla, y luego de vuelta al tobillo. Ella podía sentir la carne de gallina estallando como pequeñas erecciones por toda su piel.

Mulder se movió de rodillas entre sus piernas abiertas, doblando y apoyando cada pie a su lado, hasta que la parte posterior de sus muslos descansó en el frente de sus jeans, su centro abierto, prácticamente expuesto. Ella se quedó sin aliento, jadeando ante la nueva posición.

\- Jesús. - Lo oyó gruñir entre sus dientes apretados. Sus labios rojos formaron letras para las palabras, pero no emitió ningún sonido. Las manos aferradas a sus rodillas se tensaron, y ella reprimió un gemido, rotando las caderas hacia él. Fue en ese momento cuando pudo oler su propia excitación, limpia y terrosa, familiar a su propia nariz, que comprendió su reacción.

Podía olerla. Podía oler lo que estaba haciendo con ella.

Sus mejillas se enrojecieron, y agradeció la tenue iluminación de la sala y la bolsa sobre sus ojos. Su cuello le hormigueó de vergüenza, pero el dolor en su interior, y la tensión de sus paredes internas mendigando por ser colmadas, lo superaban todo.

Sus manos recorrieron los muslos suavemente, la palma de su mano indagando en su solida carne, y ella gimió. Las puntas de sus dedos tocaban la piel sensitiva de su entrepierna con cada caricia, y sus caderas se arquearon bajo sus manos. No podía evitarlo. Deseaba eso. Deseaba que la tocara.

Recolectó más aceite y, comenzando por las rodillas, masajeó el interior de sus muslos con trazos largos hasta que sus estos se apretaron involuntariamente. Carajo, eso se sentía tan bien. Ella gimió bajo en el fondo de su garganta, las manos de su compañero se detuvieron allí. No te detengas, quería decirle. Scully relajó sus muslos, dejándolos caer semiabiertos, y él tomó aire de forma inestable, temblorosa, reanudando sus atenciones.

Sus dedos fueron dibujando diminutos círculos en sus piernas, haciendo que se contraigan con cada nuevo contacto. Más allá, más lejos, aún más, hasta que los dedos rozaron sus bragas, haciendo una breve pausa, demorándose, bordeando la línea.

Scully se quedó sin aliento, empujando sus caderas hacia delante en una pequeña estocada. Una silenciosa invitación.

Una parte de su cerebro quería saber, quería abrir los ojos y mirar su rostro. Pero otra parte sabía que si lo miraba a los ojos, y su deseo no coincidía con el suyo, se desmoronaría en un millón de pedazos.

Las manos masculinas se aventuraron por el mismo sendero otra vez, suaves y deslizándose sin esfuerzo por las palmas resbaladizas. Su toque era profundo, fuerte y osado. Con cada gemido, con cada embestida de su centro hacia él, sus manos la tocaban más profundamente, su toque más y más confiado con cada señal que su compañera le daba.

Llegó al pliegue que delineaba su centro, y sus pulgares lo recorrieron muy por encima, de forma rápida, acariciando la parte más alta del interior de sus muslos. Estaba peligrosamente cerca de donde ella deseaba tan desesperadamente su contacto. Su sexo estaba hinchado, dolorido, completamente húmedo. ¿Mulder podía sentir su deseo cuando sus pulgares llegaban a un nivel tan alto? ¿Podía sentir la forma en que reaccionaba a él, a su tacto?

Su cuerpo temblaba de excitación, su mente ensombrecida por una niebla lujuriosa. Todo en lo que podía concentrarse era la sensación de sus pulgares bordeando esa línea. Cerca, tan cerca. Cada vez que su mano iba hacia atrás, ella gimoteaba, y cuando regresaba, sus piernas temblaban de deseo. Era la sensación más intensa que había vivido jamás, y estaba segura de que si tocaba su sexo húmedo e hinchado, acabaría directamente en sus manos. Era tan confuso, la bruma tan densa, que la realidad dejó de existir. Sin pensarlo, lloriqueó, y luego susurró suplicante: - Dios... tócame, por favor.

Sus manos se detuvieron de inmediato en sus piernas, y Scully se mordió el labio, retorciéndose contra la toalla, desesperada por su contacto.

\- Holly... - Dijo, su voz era baja y profunda.

Scully se quedó sin aliento, jadeó con fuerza y la niebla se disipó rápidamente, su mente racional volvió a enfocarse. Sus mejillas ardían de vergüenza.

Se había dejado llevar por el momento.

No era Scully. No era Mulder. Era Holly. Y él Paul. Y estaba tocando a Holly. El pecho le ardía con un dolor que no pudo reconocer, e instintivamente, colocó los brazos sobre el pecho, juntó las rodillas. Se había olvidado de su papel, dejando que la excitación la controlara. Se maldijo por ser tan estúpida.

Escuchó la habitación llena de gente, los jadeos eróticos, los gemidos sin sentido, su piel hormigueando con el recuerdo de las manos de su compañero sobre su cuerpo. Se sentía desnuda, expuesta, e incómoda. Las caricias que hacía unos instantes eran tiernas y eróticas, ahora hacían que el estómago se le tensara por la mortificación. Estaba agradecida de que la bolsa de lavanda ocultara sus ojos de su vista, sobre todo cuando sintió la primera lágrima liberarse.

Nunca se había sentido más sola en toda su vida.

CONTINUARÁ….


	4. Capitulo 4: Su toque, su confianza

**Chapter 4** **: "Su Toque, su confianza"**

 **Resumen:** Mulder y Scully van de encubiertos como pareja a una misión para atrapar a un criminal atroz, el cual resulta ser tambien el anfitrión de numerosas fiestas sexuales.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Este fic contiene material sexualmente explícito. Si este contenido no es de tu agrado puedes dejar de leer.

 **Pd:** Como siempre todos sus comentarios, dudas, inquietudes, quejas y reclamos pueden dejarlas en un bello review para que se las pasemos a la autora original.

Mulder frunció el ceño, confundido cuando su compañera se cerró a él. Algo, evidentemente, había sucedido, pero no estaba seguro de qué era. Con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y las rodillas apretadas, sabía que esto no era parte de un acto. Su vacilación era real. Había ido demasiado lejos, la había incomodado. Sacudió la cabeza cuando la culpa lo invadió.

Dejó que sus manos se arrastran hacia abajo por sus piernas, deslizándose lentamente, con suavidad. Fue de rodillas hasta quedar junto a su cabeza y tomó sus mejillas. Pasándole los dedos por el pelo, dejando que los delicados mechones cayeran entre sus dedos. Sus pulgares le acariciaron la mandíbula, masajeándole el músculo tenso, dispuesto a que se relajara, a que confiara en él. Prefería morir antes que hacerle daño, y sólo esperaba que ella lo supiese.

Barrió sus pulgares por su cara, debajo de sus pómulos, a través de la barbilla y a lo largo de su mandíbula. Su rostro fue relajándose visiblemente bajo sus dedos, y no pudo evitar inclinarse para presionar los labios contra su frente. Sus manos se deslizaron por sus brazos, aún cruzados sobre su torso. Y se detuvieron en sus dedos, entrelazándolos con los suyos, sujetándolos en una súplica silenciosa, una petición de perdón.

A Scully se le cortó ligeramente la respiración, y cuando apretó sus dedos entre los suyos, él sonrió contra su frente, presionando otro beso en su piel caliente.

Apoyó su cara junto a la de ella, y su compañera volvió a apretar los dedos con fuerza entre los suyos. La besó en el hombro, y giró la cara en su oído. Ella se estremeció cuando su aliento caliente corrió sobre su excesivamente sensibilizada piel. - _Dios, eres hermosa_. - Susurró contra su cuello, y él sintió que su corazón se hinchaba al notar la piel de gallina estallando a lo largo de su cuerpo. ¿Tenía alguna idea de lo mucho que la quería?

Le levantó los brazos de su posición protectora, y las colocó suavemente a su lado, dejando que sus dedos se deslizaran por los suyos, presionándolos en el suelo, el aceite escurriéndose entre ellos cuando los entrelazó. Se había imaginado esto antes, por supuesto, aferrándose a sus dedos, mientras los presionaba sobre un colchón. Ella lo sujetaba con fuerza, a su vez, tranquilizándolo. Esto estaba bien. Todo estaba bien.

La habitación olía a sexo, la excitación femenina corría por el aire como el perfume en un centro comercial. Trató de controlar su respiración, para asegurarse de que ella no pudiese notar cómo lo estaba afectando. No podía saberlo. Por supuesto, lo entendería. Las mujeres gemían, suspiraban, jadeaban a su alrededor. Era natural que luciera la erección del siglo. Pero Scully no necesitaba saber que su excitación no tenía nada que ver con las demás, y todo que ver con ella.

Era todo un sueño, vestida con un shelf bra de encaje negro, sus pezones rozaban el borde del sujetador con cada jadeo e inspiración. El pequeño trozo de encaje negro que cubría su sexo se burlaba de él, atormentándolo, su mente imaginando todas las cosas que le gustaría poder estar haciendo con ella...

Se lamió los labios para no babear.

Su frente estaba perlada de sudor, y él se movió sobre sus rodillas, su erección estaba comenzando a ser dolorosa. Se arrastró entre sus piernas, pasando las manos por el frente de sus pantorrillas, arañándola levemente.

Se mordió el labio para no gemir mientras la observaba separar las piernas para él. Para **él**. Poco a poco y (esperaba) que respetuosamente, las colocó de nuevo junto a sus muslos, y el embriagador e intoxicante aroma de su excitación invadió su nariz una vez más. Este era el jodido cielo.

Recogió algo de aceite nuevamente, y volvió a acariciar sus piernas, recorriendo lentamente el camino de regreso de sus rodillas hasta los muslos. Observó como su respiración se aceleraba de nuevo, y se mordió el labio mientras sus muslos se estremecían con su toque.

Con cada pequeña contorsión, la piel sobre sus caderas se reflejaban a la luz, el aceite capturando los amarillos y dorados de las velas. Él deseaba que ella pudiera ver eso, ver lo jodidamente hermosa que estaba en ese momento, el ascenso y caída de sus pechos, sus pezones endurecidos elevando el fino encaje de su sostén, su reluciente cuerpo retorciéndose bajo sus manos.

Esta imagen se grabaría en su cerebro por toda la eternidad. Su rodilla derecha cayó abierta, y sus bragas se tensaron hacia el centro. Él llegó a vislumbrar su carne rosada, incluso con la tenue iluminación de la habitación.

\- _Mierda._ \- Jadeó, sus manos se aferraron a sus muslos internos con tal fuerza que ella lloriqueó. Le acarició su piel a modo de disculpa, y luego inclinó la cabeza para tener una mejor visión. Un pliegue se deslizaba casi en su totalidad fuera de los confines de su ropa interior, y él gruñó bajo.

Nunca se había sentido tan confuso en toda su vida; ¿debía cerrar sus piernas y moverse a otro lugar, o debía aprovechar la oportunidad? Esta era Scully, su compañera, abriendo las piernas para él...

Pero, por supuesto, ella no era Scully.

Era Holly.

Pensamiento iluso y optimista de su parte. Por supuesto que estaba interpretando un papel. Scully era sumamente profesional. Pero Dios, cómo le gustaría tocarla, hacer el amor con ella a su manera...

Se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando las manos a cada lado de su cintura. Acercando su rostro a la piel de su estómago, inhalando su aroma, las especias embriagadoras del aceite, su perfume, y algo profundamente femenino. Frunció los labios, soplando aire fresco alrededor de su ombligo, y sonrió al ver como se estremecía su piel.

Ella tembló debajo de su compañero, sus piernas se retorcieron. Él sopló de nuevo, esta vez directamente sobre la escultura de mármol de sus caderas. Se quedó ahí, junto a su cuerpo, su boca era excitante y caliente cuando soplaba sobre su cuerpo.

Mulder presionó los labios contra su piel, y la sintió arquearse contra él, un jadeo tembloroso se filtró de su garganta. Tenía la piel de gallina, y eso lo emocionó. No podía fingir eso. Él le estaba provocando esa reacción.

Ese conocimiento sobrecargó su cuerpo acelerándolo. Su pene estaba adolorido, desesperado por liberarse. Le mordió suavemente la cadera, casi gruñendo contra su piel, y ella corcoveó, aullando de sorpresa. Su lengua la tranquilizó, girando alrededor, degustándola. Scully volvió a arquearse hacia él, y sus manos se aferrarón a la toalla con tanta fuerza, que sus nudillos estaban blancos como el algodón.

Su sonrisa era salvaje mientras su lengua corría bajando desde la cadera hacia el pliegue del muslo, su nariz presionando en la sedosa carne justo fuera de su centro. Cristo, olía tan bien.

Su compañera de repente se calmó, y él levantó la vista hacia su rostro, preocupado de haber ido demasiado lejos. Pero no pasaba nada. Ella permaneció inmóvil, con el cuerpo tenso, y la respiración entrecortada. Apoyó su peso en una mano mientras la otra avanzaba, uniendo sus dedos entre los suyos. Un reconocimiento. Soy yo.

Con un firme apretón, regresó su gesto, y él mantuvo la mano unida a la suya, mientras presionaba sus labios en el suave espacio entre el ombligo y el borde de la ropa interior, arrastrando tiernos besos sobre su piel. Su cuerpo danzaba bajo sus labios, sus pequeños vellos brillaban a la luz de las velas.

La lengua masculina salió disparada, moviéndose en una línea caliente y húmeda en el pliegue de su muslo, y ella gimió, arqueando la espalda, las caderas chocando contra su cara. Él sonrió, repitiendo la acción en el otro lado, tratando de fundirse en su sabor. Se preguntó si se atrevería a mover su lengua más allá de la línea de su ropa interior, y si sería capaz de probar su excitación. Su pene se contrajo ante el pensamiento. Su aroma llenó sus fosas nasales, y sus bragas brillaban bajo la tenue luz, su deseo sangrando a través del encaje, empapándolo.

Sus piernas se retorcían mientras su boca seguía provocándola, atormentándola. Cada vez que movía sus piernas desplazaba de un lado al otro la tela de sus bragas, y su lengua iba descubriendo nuevos y desenfrenados territorios, conquistándolos con cada golpe lento.

Él gimió contra la pierna cuando su lengua finalmente probó la carne suave de sus pliegues exteriores. Carajo. Ella estaba depilada. Completamente. La imagen de Scully depilándose mientras se duchaba desnuda era más de lo que podía manejar, y embistió sus caderas contra la parte posterior de su pierna extendida. Cristo.

Necesitó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no arrancarle el encaje negro, y enterrar la cara entre sus piernas.

Pero no podía detenerse. Ella sabía tan bien, su piel era tan suave contra su lengua. Sería tan fácil, pensó. Tan fácil tirar de sus bragas hacia un lado y deslizar la lengua entre sus pliegues calientes. Se preguntó si Scully estaría tan desesperada porque hiciera eso como lo estaba él.

Esta era la forma en que iba a morir. Estaba segura de eso. Su ritmo cardíaco era errático, su respiración bordeaba la hiperventilación. Este era el final.

Su mano enorme la anclaba al suelo, disparando ráfagas de calor directamente a su centro. Estaba tan cerca de donde ella lo deseaba. Tan jodidamente cerca.

Sólo un poco... un poquito... más...

Luchó por mantener el control, por mantener su cuerpo lo más quieto posible, para no dejar que él le hiciera eso, haciéndole perder el control.

Pero era difícil. Muy difícil.

Su aliento era cálido contra su sexo, y se estremeció, gimiendo para no empujar el rostro de su compañero presionándolo contra su cuerpo y rotar su clítoris contra él.

Le dolía, estaba vibrando, latiendo. Sólo podía imaginar lo mojada que estaba. Apretó sus paredes internas, desesperada por algo que las llenara.

La lengua de Mulder se endureció, levantando el fino elástico, lanzándose por debajo. Ella gimió, su respiración era áspera. Se habría avergonzado por los sonidos que estaba haciendo, pero todas las otras mujeres emitían sonidos similares. ¿Sus parejas les estaban haciendo las mismas cosas? Jesús... Era enloquecedor. Era desesperadamente doloroso. Un exquisito y hermoso dolor desesperante.

Su clítoris palpitaba enfurecido, sus paredes se tensaban, apretando el vacío dentro de ella, la humedad se filtraba desde su centro. Y la lengua de Mulder seguía acariciando la línea, ahondando contra sus pliegues exteriores. Besó, lamió, y mordió el interior de sus muslos, los dedos nunca detuvieron sus movimientos contra la piel.

Él levantó la cabeza de su centro, besando mientras recorría lentamente un sendero imaginario hasta su cintura, haciendo una pausa para pellizcar suavemente su piel. Sus besos dejaron una línea húmeda desde su ombligo hasta el esternón, y el cuerpo femenino se arqueó para encontrarse con su boca en cada paso.

Se arrastró sobre su cuerpo, sus manos recorriéndola a lo largo de sus lados, con las piernas a horcajadas sobre sus caderas. El calor del cuerpo de su compañero encendiendo cada nervio en su interior, incluso los pequeños vellos de su piel seguían sus movimientos.

Él tomó sus manos entre las suyas, llevándolas al costado de su cabeza.

Scully podía sentir su aliento sobre su pecho y se retorció bajo su cuerpo, sus pezones erectos, suplicando que los tocasen.

Su aliento corría por su piel, su calor se filtraba a través del material del bra. Estaba prácticamente tumbado encima de ella, pero mantenía el pecho y las caderas ligeramente elevadas, sin presionar su cuerpo, manteniéndose lejos de donde Scully más lo deseaba.

La habitación daba vueltas. Sentía que las paredes se cerraban en torno a ella. Era una sobrecarga sensorial, y sus sentidos estaban en alerta máxima. No podía decir si los gemidos en sus oídos eran de ella o de las otras mujeres en la habitación, pero estaba acencándose a un placer insoportable. El placer hasta un punto doloroso. El dolor más exquisito y tortuoso.

Su espalda se arqueó drásticamente sobre la toalla cuando sus dientes se cerraron alrededor de su pezón. - _¡Dios!_ \- Gritó, y él zumbó contra ella, mientras su lengua chasqueaba su pico endurecido.

Y ya no le importó. No le importó si estaban en un caso, o si él estaba actuando. Estaba tan desesperada por acabar. Necesitaba acabar en ese momento.

Sus párpados estaban cerrados, pero podía imaginarlo igual. Ese Mulder estaba loco de lujuria, con los ojos cargados de deseo. Podía ver la impresionante erección tensando la gruesa tela de sus jeans. Sus pupilas eran oscuras, dilatadas por la excitación. Por ella. Ese Mulder la quería, la deseaba... y no sólo en nombre del caso. Ese Mulder la deseaba tanto como ella lo deseaba a él. En su mente, sus dedos la tocaban, dándole lo que ella más deseaba. Carajo, era tan bueno.

Por ahora, se permitió creer esa verdad. La realidad caería muy pronto. Por ahora... por ahora se permitiría simplemente sentir.

Él levantó la cabeza y la miró. Dios era hermosa. Incluso con la mitad de su rostro cubierto con esa ridícula bolsa de arroz " _relajante_ ", era la criatura más hermosa que había visto nunca.

Por los sonidos en la habitación, supo que las otras mujeres estaban cerca; su tiempo con ella estaba llegando a su fin. El corazón le dolía de desilusion. ¿Volvería a verla así de nuevo? ¿Jadeando y retorciéndose? ¿Por él, y no sólo por trabajo?

Se trasladó de rodillas entre sus piernas y bajó su torso hasta presionarlo contra su cuerpo, necesitando sentirla, para volver a conectar, aunque sólo fuese un momento. Ella abrió la boca y gimió, sus dedos aferrándose a su mano con más fuerza. Dios, Scully se sentía increíble, tan suave, tan caliente. Maldijo ese ejercicio ridículo y su necesidad de permanecer vestido en todo momento. Quería sentirla, realmente sentirla, de verdad. Ella se arqueó contra él, respirando temblorosamente.

No pudo evitarlo. No podía dejar de sentirla solamente una vez, en la forma que había soñado durante tantos años. Lentamente, presionó su ingle en su centro y embistió, sólo una vez. Ella jadeó bruscamente, corcoveando contra él, su cuello arqueado, las piernas apretadas, el cuerpo tembloroso. Su prolongado gemido le cortó el aliento. Era lo más exquisito que jamás había experimentado.

Y por mucho que sabía que probablemente lo había fingido, en el fondo de su mente, mantuvo la esperanza de que, posiblemente, acababa de presenciar como Dana Scully tenía un orgasmo. Él gimió contra su cuello en señal de aprobación.

Cuando levantó la cabeza de su cuello unos segundos después, notó que la bolsa había caído de sus ojos. Pero ella los mantenía cerrados, su respiración lentamente volviendo a la normalidad. Él frotó su nariz con la suya, y barrió sus labios ligeramente con los suyos.

Scully inclinó la barbilla hacia arriba, buscándolo. Su lengua salió de su boca atrapando su labio inferior. Él gimió sorprendido, y presionó sus caderas involuntariamente contra ella nuevamente, y ambos jadearon al unísono.

Scully abrió la boca, y su lengua se lanzó para mojarse los labios. Él la tocó con la suya, jugando, explorándola abiertamente. Era increíblemente erótico, y estaba segura de que si él embestía contra su centro una vez más ella acabaría. De nuevo.

Su mente aún estaba girando con el poder de ese orgasmo que indujo sólo con un empuje de sus caderas. Jesús, ¿qué pasaría si la tocaba **realmente**? Se estremeció con el pensamiento, sintiendo una ola de deseo fresco entre sus piernas. Su lengua era suave y húmeda, y se deslizaba deliciosamente contra la suya. Ella se fundió en el poderoso beso.

Sus labios se moldearon sobre los de ella, y ambos suspiraron en el beso, sus lenguas girando alrededor de la del otro. Él la presionó contra el suelo aún más, sus dedos se aferraron a los suyos. Para Scully sentir sus labios calientes después del tierno asalto que sus dedos y boca didicaron sobre su cuerpo fue como golpear un cable de alta tensión. Zumbaban por el exceso de electricidad, y ella gimió alentadoramente en su boca.

Sus paredes interiores estaban todavía pulsando, palpitando con las réplicas, y la sensación de su cuerpo duro sobre ella no ayudaba a mitigar su deseo. Su compañero se apartó de sus labios, y llevó la boca a su oído. - _Jesús, eres buena. Creo que definitivamente seremos invitados de nuevo_. - Susurró, sonriendo en su cuello mientras la acariciaba cariñosamente.

Ella abrió los ojos por primera vez desde que el ejercicio había comenzado y los entornó automáticamente, a pesar de la débil iluminación.

Sentía el pecho pesado, y se le dificultó respirar. Esto era real. Esto acababa de suceder... y nada menos que en una habitación llena de extraños. Sus ojos verdes eran dulces, y su piel ruborizada, su excitación era evidente por la dureza presionando su muslo. La tomó de la mejilla, y bajó la mirada hacia ella con tal adoración, tal ternura que su pecho le dolió. Independientemente del motivo, éste era Mulder, su mejor amigo. Cerró los ojos, relajándose bajo su cuerpo. Sus dedos le acariciaron el pelo, y le dio un beso suave en la frente sin dejar de acariciarla.

De repente, Alisha se arrodilló junto a ellos y Scully se tensó, desconcertada por la presencia de un extraño en el pequeño espacio que ella y Mulder habían construido.

\- _Holly... Paul_. - Susurró ella, sonriendo. - _Hicieron un gran trabajo. Holly, tú y Paul tienen una química sexual increíble. Aquí está su invitación para la próxima fiesta. Si desean un momento de intimidad, la habitación al final del pasillo está abierta para su uso. Nos vemos mañana por la tarde._ \- Dijo, guiñándoles un ojo antes de ponerse de pie y dirigirse a la siguiente pareja.

Scully alzó la vista hacia el techo, y Mulder apoyó la frente contra su pecho, suspirando profundamente. Misión cumplida. De vuelta a la realidad.

Con un pequeño empujón, retiró a Mulder, y se sentó. Él se levantó y le ofreció la mano. Scully se pasó un brazo alrededor del pecho, sintiéndose expuesta, vulnerable en esa habitación llena de extraños.

Con la mirada abatida y pasando saliva ruidosamente, tomó su mano y su compañero la levantó del suelo. Recogió su ropa, agradecida de que las otras parejas estuvieran demasiado absortas en sí mismas para fijarse en ella.

Mulder envolvió su brazo alrededor de su cuerpo, conduciéndola por el pasillo donde se habían besado tan sólo una hora antes. Mierda. ¿Había pasado sólo hacía una hora?

Se dirigieron a la sala que Alisha les había indicado. Él colocó su mano en la parte baja de su espalda, tranquilizándola sobre sus intenciones. Una vez dentro, cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella. - _Las habitaciones son privadas_. - Susurró, se escuchó un ruido sordo cuando la cabeza golpeó contra la madera suavemente. Scully se detuvo, sosteniendo la ropa en sus brazos, asintiendo en la oscuridad. Mulder sonrió con satisfacción, frotándose los labios. - _Bueno, supongo que nuestra performance fue lo suficientemente buena para una segunda invitación_. - Dijo, sonriendo.

Ella simplemente asintió otra vez, sin soltar sus prendas. Bien. Performance.

El aire era pesado, y sintió su mirada penetrante sobre la piel. La niebla de la lujuria se había aclarado, desapareciendo. Lo único que quedaba eran ellos dos… Mulder y Scully... y las secuelas de lo que había sucedido.

- _¿Estás bien?_ \- Susurró, frunciendo las cejas con preocupación al notar su comportamiento, o la falta de él.

Sonrió para sí misma y sacudió la cabeza. - _Estoy bien_. - Dijo en voz baja, volviéndose hacia él. - _De verdad... Sólo_... - Suspiró.

\- _Lo sé._ \- Susurró. Scully se preguntó si realmente lo sabría. ¿Sabría lo que su contacto había hecho con ella?

Dejó caer la ropa en la cama y se vistió rápidamente. Sólo quería largarse jodidamente rápido de ahí.

Su compañero se apartó de la puerta, e hizo un gesto hacia la cama. _\- ¿Deberíamos uh...?_ \- Sonrió con timidez, frotándose la nuca.

 _\- ¿Qué?_ \- Preguntó, con nerviosismo.

\- _La cama_. - Aclaró. - _¿Deberíamos desordenarla o… algo? Hacer que parezca que_... - Se interrumpió.

Los ojos azules vagaron sobre la cama, y el corazón se le estrujó dolorosamente en el pecho.

- _¿Cómo si hubiésemos hecho el amor?_ \- Susurró, los ojos ardiendo por las lágrimas contenidas. Visualizó sus cuerpos moviéndose sobre las sábanas blancas, sus fuertes caderas embistiendo entre sus piernas, los gemidos de placer corriendo por el aire... Su clítoris despertó, palpitando de deseo, y apretó los muslos con la esperanza de evitar la sensación.

\- _Sí_. - Suspiró de acuerdo, con los ojos igual de vidriosos, aparentemente perdido en sus propios pensamientos. ¿Estaba teniendo la misma visión, las mismas imágenes pasando como una película en su mente?

Sacudió la cabeza, rechazando la esperanza de que si lo deseaba se haría realidad, y lo ayudó a retirar las sábanas y mantas.

Mulder suspiró y le echó un rápido vistazo a su compañera después de unos minutos, notando su contemplativa mirada en las sábanas arrugadas. - _¿Lista para salir?_ \- Preguntó, extendiéndole su mano.

Scully asintió con la cabeza, y lo siguió fuera de la habitación después de entrelazar sus dedos.

El silencio en el interior del coche en su viaje de regreso al apartamento zumbaba en los oídos de Scully y su cerebro comenzó a evocar imágenes de lo que había sucedido entre ellos más temprano esa noche.

Mulder tocando su cuerpo...

La lengua de Mulder sobre su cuerpo...

Los labios de Mulder en su cuerpo...

El cuerpo de Mulder encima de ella... tocándola, besándola, acariciándola hasta que ella se deshizo.

Hubiera sido tan perfecto si no fuera por la hermosa ironía de que estaban trabajando en un caso. El hecho de que él asumiera que ella sólo estaba actuando. Interpretando una puta vida.

Como si se tratara de un campo de energía, podía sentirlo, su proximidad. Su brazo izquierdo ardía por su calor corporal. Se estremeció con los vestigios de su piel contra la de ella, y cruzó las piernas, ajustando su corta falda contra sus muslos. Por un momento, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, deseando poder cubrir su cuerpo. Estaba desesperada por aparentar algo de normalidad, de modestia.

Se sentía ridícula. Se sentía expuesta. Sobre todo, se sentía confundida, y si era sincera consigo misma, se sentía algo avergonzada. ¿Por qué debería Mulder pensar en esto como algo más que un simple caso? ¿Por qué permitió que su cuerpo la llevara al borde de esa manera? El médico en ella le recordaba que la respuesta fisiológica no era algo que nuestros cuerpos necesariamente pudiesen controlar, y que era algo completamente normal excitarse al ser tocado. Pero la mujer en ella sintió un hueco en el estómago que tenía muy poco que ver con el hambre. Una parte de ella se sentía rechazada por el hombre que deseaba. Sabía que era ridículo. No era ni el momento, ni el lugar.

Desesperadamente deseaba que fuera tan fácil apagar sus sentimientos.

Notó como su compañera tironeaba de su ropa y pudo palpar su malestar. Se estiró para llegar al asiento trasero y le entregó su chaqueta. Ella la tomó sin decir nada y la envolvió sobre su cuerpo, suspirando débilmente cuando su aroma invadió su nariz.

- _¿Scully? ¿Qué sucede?_ \- Preguntó.

Se humedeció el labio inferior y negó con la cabeza, dándole una pequeña sonrisa. - _Estoy bien_. - Susurró apenas, su voz sonó agobiada y estrangulada.

Su mandíbula tensa hacia juego con su estado y él sabía que lo mejor era no seguir presionándola. Decidió cambiar de tema, estableciéndose en el caso más que en su estado emocional. - _Creo que tu interpretación fue maravillosa esta noche, Scully. -_ Dijo, sonriéndole mientras alternaba la mirada entre su perfil y la carretera.

Interpretación.

Yeah, menuda interpretación, pensó.

Se volvió hacia él, con un tono cortante. - _Lo que sucedió en esa casa no sale de este coche_. - Dijo intensamente.

Él la miró con el ceño fruncido. - _Por supuesto._ \- Dijo con cautela. - _Scully, yo nunca…_

\- _Yo sólo_... - Lo cortó, suspirando y haciendo un chasquido con sus labios. Cerró los ojos. - _Sólo estoy... tratando de procesar esto… es todo..._ \- Tomó una respiración profunda, peleando por evitar las náuseas que amenazaban con formarse. - _No estoy acostumbrada a..._ \- Se fue apagando.

Mulder suspiró, echándole una mirada. - _Lo sé._ \- Dijo en voz baja, tratando de tranquilizarla al comprender. Hacerle ver que aún la respetaba. Que aún la amaba. - _¿Segura que estás bien, Scully?_ \- Preguntó de nuevo mientras entraba al complejo de apartamentos. Estacionó el coche en el parque y sacó la llave del encendido, girando su cuerpo para hacerle frente. Llevaba su chaqueta hasta la barbilla, tenía los brazos enroscados sobre su pecho, había pasado los brazos por las mangas y se había colocado la prenda al revés, la espalda le cubría el torso, ella cerró los ojos y giró la cara hacia la ventana.

\- _Estoy bien_... - Comenzó. Luego llevó su mano a la rodilla de su compañero y la palmeó. - _Lo estoy, Mulder. Estoy bien. Yo sólo... Todo este caso está solamente... -_ De nuevo, buscando las palabras adecuadas. - _Fue real, Mulder_. - Susurró, tocándose las uñas.

- _¿Qué quieres decir?_ \- Preguntó en voz baja.

Sus cejas se levantaron, y ajustó las mangas de la chaqueta alrededor de ella. - _Quiero decir, eso fue real. Sabía que al avanzar este caso iba a haber un cierto nivel de… intimidad necesario._ \- Explicó, con las mejillas enrojecidas. - _Pero supongo que no estaba muy preparada para eso..._

Él no sabía qué responderle. Permanecieron en silencio durante unos instantes, dejando que el sonido de su respiración llenara el aire. Scully giró la cabeza y miró por la ventana, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta cuando las palabras finalmente salieron a la superficie.

\- _Lo siento_. - Murmuró.

Mulder se volvió hacia ella, sus cejas arqueadas por la sorpresa. - _¿Qué?_ \- Preguntó en voz baja.

Se humedeció los labios, suspirando pausadamente. - _Durante el masaje, cuando tus manos estaban_... - Hizo una pausa. - _en mis muslos_... - Se detuvo de nuevo, sintiendo que sus mejillas ardían. - _Creo que gemí... y te pedí_... - Suspiró, sintiendo que su estómago ardía nuevamente por la vergüenza. - _Estaba respondiendo… reaccionando a ti... a lo que me hacías… y luego me llamaste "Holly"... y lo siento. Pasé la línea, sobrepasé los límites._

Él sacudió la cabeza. - _Bueno, sí, te llamé "Holly". Ese_ _ **supuestamente**_ _es tu nombre, y por otro lado... no debíamos hablar_. - Finalizó. Ella asintió dos veces, volviendo la cara de nuevo a la ventanilla.

No lo entendió. Él no lo comprendía.

Mulder se encontró observando la parte posterior de su cabeza, tratando de evaluar su reacción. Era evidente que algo le seguía molestando. - _Scully, tienes que ayudarme aquí_. - Pidió, dando golpecitos con el dedo pulgar en el volante girando para poder verla mejor. - _Hay algo que no me estás diciendo, y me siento como... Scully, me dijiste que ibas a mantener las líneas de comunicación abiertas._ \- Acotó suavemente. - _Por favor, Scully_ … - Susurró suplicante. - _Háblame. Este caso es tan incómodo para mí como lo es para ti, y necesito saber si te hice algo…_

\- _No me hiciste nada, Mulder. Es mi culpa_. - Lo interrumpió, con la voz ahogada por las lágrimas.

Él suspiró, sus angustiados ojos memorizando los reflejos de su cabello en la parte posterior de su cabeza. - _¿Qué? Pero tu no…_

\- _Me perdí allí_. - Dijo, enjugando rápidamente una lágrima perdida cayendo por su cara, preservando la evidencia de la mirada de su compañero. - _Es sólo que... es vergonzoso. Lo siento_. - Susurró.

\- _Pero soy_ _ **yo**_ _, Scully_. - Murmuró.

Frunció los labios, levantando las cejas. - _Exactamente. Eres_ _ **tú**_. - Respondió en voz tan baja, que él casi no pudo oírla.

 _\- Scully,_ _ **todavía**_ _no entiendo de lo que estás hablando. Ayúdame._

\- _Mulder, prácticamente te_ _ **rogué**_ _para que me tocaras_... - Levantó la voz, resonando en las paredes de la cabina. Hizo una pausa, mofándose de su comportamiento.

 _\- ¿Qu..?_ \- Su voz se apagó cuando el recuerdo desbordó en su mente. _"Tócame, por favor."_ \- _¡Oh!_ \- Exhaló.

Scully resopló. - _Yeah. Oh._

No podía negar que las palabras lo habían sorprendido, dándole una sacudida eléctrica cuando salieron de sus labios. Su pene se endureció con tan solo pensarlo. Suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras una risita brotó de sus labios. - _No tienes nada por qué disculparte, Scully._

Sacudió la cabeza, cerrando los ojos. - _No puedo creer que haya hecho algo así_. - Susurró, agotada.

Él suspiró, sonriendo para sí mismo. - _Bueno, estoy feliz de que lo hicieras_. - Dijo. Scully se volvió hacia él, con los ojos incrédulos clavados en los suyos, pidiendo una aclaración. Mulder se encogió de hombros. - _Mira, me alegro de que lo hayas disfrutado, es todo._ \- Señaló, mirando su regazo. Abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, sin saber qué o cómo expresar lo que deseaba. Se removió en su asiento antes de decir suavemente. - _**Quería**_ _que te gustara, para que te relajaras._

Scully no pudo luchar contra la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios mientras observaba a su compañero con los ojos clavados tímidamente en sus piernas, incapaz de mirarla a los ojos. Su corazón se suavizó, y la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo se derritió al verlo. Realmente podía ser muy dulce a veces. Era una de las cosas que más le gustaba de él.

\- _Me gustó_. - Susurró. - _Claramente_. - Añadió, riéndose de sí misma, aunque " _relajante_ " no era ciertamente la palabra que usaría para describir la forma en que su contacto afectó su cuerpo.

Él levantó la cabeza y le sonrió. Scully lo miró a los ojos y le devolvió la sonrisa. Todo estaba bien.

Palmeando su muslo con la mano, le dijo: - _Vamos, Mulder. Vayamos a dormir un poco. Creo que lo necesitamos después de esta noche._

Fuera del coche, él se acercó a su lado y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella tan pronto como salió del auto. Scully se ablandó en su abrazo, cerrando los ojos mientras su calor se apoderó de su cuerpo absorviéndola.

- _¿Estamos bien, Scully?_ \- Le preguntó mientras apretaba los labios en la parte superior de su cabeza.

Ella se apartó un poco mirándolo a los ojos. - _Yeah, Mulder. Estamos bien_. - Afirmó.

\- _Entonces... Parece que es una fiesta en la piscina mañana_... - Mulder sonrió mientras sacaba las llaves del bolsillo.

La agente asintió con la cabeza, arqueando la ceja ante su tono burlón.

 _\- ¿Eso significa que finalmente voy a verte en bikini?_

 _\- Supongo que sólo tendrás que esperar hasta mañana para averiguarlo, ¿no? -_ Pasó por delante de él a través de la puerta, y se rió entre dientes ante la mirada sorprendida que estalló en su cara al escucharla.

CONTINUARÁ…


	5. Capítulo 5: Fiesta en la Piscina

**Resumen:** Mulder y Scully van de encubiertos como pareja a una misión para atrapar a un criminal atroz, el cual resulta ser tambien el anfitrión de numerosas fiestas sexuales.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Este fic contiene material sexualmente explícito. Si este contenido no es de tu agrado puedes dejar de leer.

 **Pd:** Mil gracias por los comentarios recibidos! Como siempre todos sus comentarios, dudas, inquietudes, quejas y reclamos pueden dejarlas en un bello review para que se las pasemos a la autora original.

* * *

Tal vez era el sol, quizás eran esas cuatro mujeres en la piscina sin la parte de arriba del bikini, tal vez eran los tres cócteles que Scully había consumido (o tragado enteros, como Mulder le había señalado), pero cualquiera fuera la razón, se encontró pasándola bien. Y, al igual que cierta alineación cósmica de los cielos, esos factores combinados eran peligrosos para Dana Scully, peligroso para una hermética, reservada y _estirada_ agente del FBI cuya personalidad era totalmente distinta al personaje que debía interpretar, tan diferente, alejado de lo que ella era. A medida que observaba cómo el sol brillaba en los hombros húmedos de su compañero, mientras el agua caía en cascada por su espalda musculosa, pensó que tal vez esto era algo bueno. Nadie la conocía allí. ¿Realmente se conocía a sí misma?

Se movió bruscamente girando sobre sobre su hombro, la sábana y la manta se amontonaron alrededor de su piel caliente. Durante toda la noche, su piel se mantuvo zumbando con el recuerdo de las manos de Mulder sobre su cuerpo, de su boca sobre su piel. Sintió que sus mejillas ardían, la excitación fresca recorriéndola mientras intentaba recrear las sensaciones que sus manos habían creado. En su mente, la noche terminaba de manera diferente. En su mente, él no se detenía cuando le pedía que la tocara. Tiraba de su sujetador con fuerza sobre sus pechos y con ansiedad tomaba su pezón entre los dientes, retorciéndoselo y apretando contra esa protuberancia endurecida. Sus dedos se sumergían bajo sus bragas, acariciando su carne caliente mientras le susurraba sus intenciones al oído.

Besarte... Saborearte... Cogerte...

Con un gemido ahogado, se arqueó contra sus almohadas, su cuerpo temblando por la intensidad de su liberación. Jesús... Le había bastado sólo pensar en él... ¿Cómo iba a terminar este caso sin perder sus inhibiciones por completo?

Su mente no se detenía. Durante toda la noche esta bailó entre la aprehensión y el miedo, a la excitación y expectación. ¿Qué estaría pensando él? ¿Estaría despierto, también? Estaba sólo al final del pasillo en el segundo dormitorio, sería tan fácil salir de la cama y meterse en la suya. Culparía al caso. La culpa era el poder de su toque... Cualquier cosa serviría con tal de quitarse ese deseo.

Pero entonces los detalles del caso volvían a un primer plano, y su estómago se revolvía de ansiosa inseguridad. ¿Y si encontraba a alguien en la fiesta en la piscina que le gustara? ¿Sería capaz? ¿Actuaría en consecuencia? No podía enfocarse en eso, de todos modos. Había un caso que resolver, todos eran potenciales testigos. El deber de ambos era mezclarse e interactuar con los invitados, reunir información en contra del sospechoso. Pero, ¿podría hacerlo? ¿Podría separarlo? Al entrar en el caso pensó que podría. Pero después de la forma en que sus manos la tocaron esa noche... Dios... La manera en que su voz le susurró al oído... No podría separarlo ahora. Sólo esperaba que él no se diera cuenta. Una vez que este caso se cerrara, y ella estuviese de regreso en su propio espacio, todo volvería a la normalidad. Tenía que volver a la normalidad.

El único problema era que no sabía si podría pasar el resto de su vida sin sentir que él la tocara, o la besara de nuevo. Y si bien la idea de profundizar su relación la asustaba más que la mierda, la triste soledad de nunca sentirlo sobre su cuerpo otra vez le resultaba demasiado difícil de soportar.

Las lágrimas mancharon su almohada cuando el sueño finalmente la consumió.

Al día siguiente…

\- _Holly... espera_. - Dijo, siguiéndola a la casa desde la piscina, estirándose para alcanzar su muñeca mientras ella se movía rápidamente hacia la cocina.

\- _Estoy_ _ **bien**_ _._ \- Susurró, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos, usando unas pequeñas pinzas de metal para dejar caer los cubos de hielo en su vaso con más fuerza de la necesaria. Mulder la estudió detenidamente, respirando hondo mientras miraba alrededor de la habitación. Las otras parejas estaban demasiado ocupadas en sus propias conversaciones para notar la disputa entre estos, supuestamente, marido y mujer.

\- _Holly_. - Repitió, con la esperanza de que la fuerza detrás de su tono obligara a sus ojos encontrar los suyos. Finalmente, ella dejó caer sus manos y lo miró, frunció los labios y arqueó la ceja. Mulder pasó saliva con nerviosismo. - _¿Qué pasa?_ \- Preguntó, casi en un susurro, mirando a su lado para asegurarse de que su conversación no estaba siendo escuchada.

Su barbilla se levantó, y alzó las cejas mientras negaba con la cabeza. - _Nada está mal._

Él inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, rodando ligeramente los ojos mientras se acercaba un paso. - _Holly_. - Advirtió.

Scully le echó una mirada, captando una genuina preocupación en sus ojos.

- _¿Sucedió algo?_ \- La impulsó a hablar.

Los labios de su compañera formaron una delgada línea, y negó con la cabeza, reanudando el movimiento estratégico de dejar caer hielo dentro del vaso rojo. Cuando se estiró para llegar al cucharón del ponche, la mano de Mulder tomó la suya inmovilizándola. Ella jadeó, maldiciéndose a sí misma porque sólo con su cálida mano lograba que su estómago revolotee.

\- _El ponche_... - Dijo con cautela, recordándole sus sospechas de que esa podría ser la fuente por la que Harold drogaba a sus invitados. Sin embargo, al ver el recipiente lleno, Scully se sintió aliviada al notar que los otros parecían haberlo evitado también.

Dejando caer el cucharón en el recipiente, apoyó los codos sobre el mostrador y puso la cara entre sus manos. - _¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?_ \- Se quejó en voz baja.

La tomó del codo tirando de él, impulsándola para atrapar su cuerpo entre sus brazos. Su intención era que el gesto fuera tranquilizador, relajando sus alterados nervios, pero un Mulder medio desnudo, caliente por el sol y oliendo a aceite bronceador de coco con matices de Jack Daniels era cualquier cosa menos relajante. Ella respiró profundamente, alejándose de su cuerpo.

\- _Estoy bien_. - Susurró, pasándose los dedos por el pelo mientras se giraba y buscaba una adecuada botella de vodka.

Mulder se apoyó contra el mostrador, cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho. - _Sigues diciendo eso. Y, sin embargo, tu comportamiento insinúa todo lo contrario._

Ella mezcló su bebida, cambiando su peso de un pie al otro. Estaba haciendo tiempo. Y él lo sabía.

 _\- ¿Cuál es realmente el problema?_ \- Preguntó.

Suspiró, cerrando los ojos mientras inclinaba la barbilla hacia el techo. - _Es ridículo_. - Susurró, probando su bebida.

Dio un paso más cerca de su compañera, pasando la mano por su brazo, deseando que se quitara el maldito pareo que ocultaba su bikini de su vista. - _¿Qué es lo ridículo?_

Se volvió hacia él, y Mulder notó el rubor en sus mejillas que poco tenía que ver con el sol. - _Simplemente no creo poder seguir con esto_. - Miró nerviosa su vaso. Después de un momento, alzó los ojos para enfrentar los suyos, y el corazón le dio un vuelco al ver como parpadeaba divertido. - _¿Qué?_ \- Preguntó, desconcertada por su expresión. Sus cejas se elevaron desafiantes. - _¿Crees que disfruto pasearme medio desnuda, mientras se supone que debo coquetear con tipos desconocidos... tipos desconocidos_ _ **casados**_ _, que conste..._ _ **y**_ _de servicio? ¡Vamos!... No soy yo. No tengo una cita desde… -_ Se interrumpió con un suspiro, llevando la bebida a sus labios.

Se burló. - _Scu…Holly, podrías tener a cualquiera de los tipos de aquí, confía en mí_. - Dijo, jugueteando con sus dedos, y apartando la mirada. Hizo una mueca cuando su estómago tocó fondo, retorciéndose y enrollándose ante el pensamiento de Scully persiguiendo a otro hombre, incluso si **estuvieran** en un caso. Había visto la forma en que la miraban. No estaba jodidamente ciego.

Se sonrojó, agachando la barbilla. - _Bueno... incluso si ese fuera el caso, lo cual dudo mucho, por cierto, yo sólo_... - Se interrumpió, suspirando mientras giraba los hombros con incomodidad. - _No puedo fingir_ _ **eso**_ _... Tú lo sabes. Interpretar este... sea lo que sea. Es sumamente difícil. No soy yo._ \- Terminó suavemente, observando el líquido rosado de su cóctel.

Estiró la mano, acariciándole la mejilla con el pulgar. - _Lo sé_. - Dijo bajando la voz, sonriendo dulcemente. - _No soy el Don Juan que estas mujeres piensan_. - Agregó, mirando alrededor de la habitación. Scully se burló.

\- _Por favor, hay sobre ti un montón de ojos desde que llegamos aquí, confía en mí_. - Dijo copiando su frase, llevando el vaso a sus labios, ocultando su desdén con el plástico delgado.

Sus cejas se alzaron y se inclinó hacia adelante, intrigado. - _¿De verdad?_

Ella ladeó la cabeza, dándole la expresión patentada que reservaba exclusivamente para sus pelotudeces.

Se enderezó y asintió, extendiendo la mano para tocar sus dedos. - _Mira, sé que esto es demasiado_... - Comenzó, mirando a su alrededor una vez más para evitar que alguna persona lo escuchara. - _Pero estamos aquí por una razón, ¿verdad?_ \- Preguntó, esperando que lo entendiera. Ella miró hacia los lados, asintiendo lentamente. - _Está bien, entonces... ¿Qué tal si sólo salimos, nos metemos al agua, nos divertimos... y vemos que nos depara y a dónde nos lleva el día?_ \- Finalizó. Scully no amaba la idea, pero sabía que era un mal necesario. Aun así, no podía evitar sentir ese pozo en el fondo del estómago. Sabía cómo era cuando había mujeres alrededor, había visto la forma en que las tocaba, y hablaba con ellas. El recuerdo de Phoebe, la Detective White, y Diana le nubló la visión. Haciendo que le hierva la sangre.

Se le rompió el corazón.

Diana casi había sido la muerte de su sociedad. No podría soportar si alguien se interpusiera entre ellos ahora. No podría verlo besar y amar a otra mujer de la manera que ella sólo había soñado.

\- _Lo que sucede aquí, se queda aquí, ¿verdad?_ \- Dijo suavemente, sonriéndole, su pulgar se deslizó dulcemente por su mejilla. Ella sintió que sus pezones se endurecían al contacto. Extendió la mano para tomar la suya.

Se humedeció los labios y comenzó. - _Tal vez sería mejor si tuviéramos algunas reglas para…_

\- _¡Ahí estás!_ \- Una sensual voz femenina exclamó detrás de Mulder. Scully aspiró lentamente, mostrando su evidente fastidio sólo a la persona directamente frente a ella. Mulder esbozó una falsa sonrisa en su rostro y giró hacia la voz.

\- _Jessie, ¿verdad?_ \- Preguntó. Scully se volvió hacia el mostrador, rodando los ojos mientras llenaba el vaso rojo hasta el borde, tragando el vodka estrepitosamente. Él la miró dos veces antes de girar hacia la mujer de pechos enormes a su lado.

- _¿Quieres acompañarme en la piscina?_ \- Preguntó Jessie. Le sonrió, y luego giró la cara hacia Scully, observando críticamente su apariencia de arriba abajo. - _Por supuesto, eres más que bienvenida a unirte, Holly_. - Dijo, extendiendo la invitación casi a regañadientes.

- _Sí, Holly... únetenos._ \- Pidió Mulder, fijando una mirada penetrante en ella. _Por favor, haz esto conmigo_ , le decía. La última cosa que Scully quería hacer, era entrar en una piscina con su compañero, mientras unas mujeres semi desnudas se arrojaban sobre él mientras ella se esforzaba para (literalmente), mantener la cabeza por encima del agua.

Levantó la mano, sacudiendo la cabeza. - _No, por favor... No tengo ganas de mojarme. Yo... yo sólo estorbaría_. - Se rió incómodamente.

\- _Holly... Vamos. Será divertido_. - Dijo Mulder sinceramente, estirándose para alcanzar su brazo.

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia él. - _Se trata de la "experiencia" ¿verdad?_ \- Dijo, lanzándole sus propias palabras. - _Jessie es hermosa. Diviértete_. - Dijo, pasando saliva con fuerza, con la esperanza de que no escucharan o prestasen demasiada atención a esas últimas palabras. Pasó por delante de ambos, bajando los lentes de sol de su frente mientras salía al cálido sol del desierto. Adiós a las reglas.

Se sentó en la larga reposera junto a la piscina, enfurecida con Mulder detrás de sus lentes oscuros. No eran sus celos lo que más le molestaba, era la noción de que **sabía** que no debía estar celosa, y sin embargo, lo estaba. Esto no era personal. Era un caso. Ellos, de hecho, **no eran** una pareja. Por más difícil que le resultara admitirlo, sobre todo a sí misma. Y contemplando, incluso **si lo fueran** , que estaban interpretando el rol de una pareja swinger. Los celos no tenían ningún papel en este caso. Sólo complicarían aún más las cosas. Se sentía tonta y se golpearía a sí misma por sus ridículas emociones, si su corazón no estuviera tan constreñido en su pecho.

Él tenía un papel que desempeñar, comprendía eso. Al igual que ella tenía un rol que representar. Pero no era ella la que había estado correteando con casi todas las mujeres hermosas en la piscina esa tarde. Él estaba jugando perfectamente su papel, debía concederle eso. Pero podía ver las sonrisas exageradas y escuchar la risa falsa de las mujeres que estaban a su alrededor. Algunas incluso se habían quitado la parte de arriba del bikini, y sentía que azotaban su estómago con cada cordón que iban desatando.

Ni una sola vez su compañero giró para mirarla. Ni una sola vez, incluso **pareció** importarle lo que pensaba de su comportamiento. Era casi como si la forma íntima en que la había tocado la última noche no le importara. Y cada vez que él levantaba la mano del agua para tocar el brazo de otra mujer, o limpiaba el agua de algún rostro femenino, se estremecía, recordando perfectamente cómo sus manos se sentían sobre su cuerpo.

No debería causarle ese dolor verlo. Pero lo hacía. Más de lo que quería admitir.

Mulder se paró junto a **ella** en la piscina, Jessie. Era novata - una de las nuevas parejas que habían aparecido en la noche, y Scully supo que se sentiría atraído por ella en el preciso momento en que la mujer entró en la habitación. La pequeña Miss Double - D, de piernas largas, morena, con un tatuaje de callejera (en la parte baja de la espalda). Rodó los ojos y tomó un sorbo del fuerte cóctel, haciendo una mueca cuando el alcohol le quemó la garganta.

- _¿Fuerte?_ \- Expresó una voz masculina a su lado. Scully entrecerró los ojos frente al fuerte sol del desierto, echando un vistazo al recién llegado.

- _Lo siento, ¿qué?_ \- Solicitó una clarificación.

El joven se sentó junto a ella, compartiendo el borde de la reposera mientras observaban fijamente la piscina. - _Te pregunté si tu trago era fuerte... Un tipo me preparó uno, y temo que si bebo otro voy a aterrizar de culo_. - Se rió entre dientes, apoyando la mano sobre la rodilla de Scully. Ella se estremeció bajo su tacto, y cruzó las piernas, retirando la mano de su piel. - _Soy Kevin_. - Se presentó, extendiendo la mano. - _Mi esposa Jessie es la que estaba de fucsia hablando en el jacuzzi con tu marido, ¿verdad? -_ Preguntó, haciendo un gesto hacia Mulder y Jessie.

Scully asintió, y le estrechó la mano, presentándose.

Sorbiendo su bebida, se mostró cautelosa ante la cantidad de alcohol que corría por su cuerpo, y continuó observando a Mulder a través de los gruesos cristales oscuros de sus lentes de sol. Se quedaron en silencio durante unos instantes antes de que Kevin se aclarara la garganta.

- _¿Tú... eh… quieres unirte a mí... ellos... en el agua?_ \- Preguntó nervioso.

Scully lo miró de reojo, y sonrió ante su evidente incomodidad. Encontró consuelo en el hecho de que era inexperto, como ella. Kevin era atractivo, no era grosero, ni aparentaba ser un machito sexual. Por el momento, realmente era una buena compañía. Se tragó el líquido restante del vaso y pasó saliva en forma audible, respirando lentamente por la boca cuando sintió el contenido encender un fuego en su vientre.

Miró a Kevin, y él sonrió, colocando su mano una vez más en su rodilla. - _¿Quieres?_ \- Preguntó de nuevo, pasando saliva nervioso mientras estudiaba su rostro. Scully rió entre dientes tranquilamente agachando la barbilla. Se veía tan nervioso, mordiéndose el labio inferior de esa manera. Él retiró su mano y sacudió la cabeza, rascándose el cuero cabelludo. - _Lo siento... Somos nuevos en esto... no tengo idea de lo que estoy haciendo._ \- Se rió, tomando un trago del largo cuello de la botella de cerveza.

Scully se acercó y le dio unas palmaditas en la pierna, dejando la mano en la parte superior del muslo. Él bajó la mirada, con los ojos sorprendidos. - _Yeah, seguro. Vamos a nadar_. - Dijo, sonriendo interiormente y echándole una mirada a Mulder y Jessie conversando cómodamente en un estrecho rincón de la piscina.

Al carajo, si Mulder iba a jugar ese juego, ella podía hacerlo también. ¿Y qué mejor que con el Sr. Doble - D?

Bajó los escalones de la piscina y nadó hacia el centro, manteniendo sus ojos en la espalda de su compañero mientras se deslizaba por el agua sedosa. ¿La vería? ¿Le importaría si estuviera envuelta en los brazos de otro hombre? Su estómago se retorció al observarlo llevar los dedos al pelo de Jessie, colocándolo detrás de la oreja, en el mismo movimiento fluido que había hecho cientos de veces con ella antes.

El largo deslizamiento de Kevin hacia donde estaba cerró la brecha y sintió sus brazos envolverla por la cintura, los suyos fueron instintivamente alrededor de su cuello. Se puso rígida bajo su tacto, bajando las manos posándolas sobre el pecho para proporcionar una necesaria distancia. Pero un nuevo vistazo a Mulder fue suficiente para hacerla olvidar de la " _necesaria distancia"_ , y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello masculino.

\- _¿Te incomoda que te sostenga de esta manera?_ \- Preguntó él en voz baja, mientras los deslizaba a la parte más profunda de la piscina.

Le tocó el pecho con una mano y dejó la otra envuelta alrededor de su cuello. - _Está bien... no puedo tocar el fondo de todos modos._ \- Racionalizó. Vio que sus labios se curvaban en una pequeña sonrisa, y ella se mordió el labio. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que un atractivo hombre la había sostenido en sus brazos de esa manera, exceptuando Mulder? pensó. Esto estaba bien, se sentía bien, aunque ligeramente inquietante, dado el hecho de que **no era** su compañero.

Podría echarle la culpa a la bebida, o al sol, o a la enorme oleada de celos que sentía cada vez que veía a Jessie tocándolo, pero cuando sintió que el brazo de Kevin la apretaba alrededor de su cintura, se negó a pensar racionalmente, girándose en sus brazos para llevar sus labios a los suyos.

No sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo, pero la avalancha de cosas que sintió cuando su lengua penetró en su boca fue increíble, encendiendo un denso calor que se extendió por sus extremidades. Con una mano en su muslo y la otra detrás de la cabeza, Kevin los movió hasta acercarlos al borde de la piscina y la presionó contra el fresco concreto.

Profundizando el beso, ella se inclinó más hacia un lado y abrió los ojos...

Directamente a la mirada de un shockeado e impávido Mulder, con Miss Doble - D colgando de su brazo.

El doloroso reconocimiento en sus ojos debería haberla detenido, pero sólo la hizo besar a Kevin más apasionadamente. ¿No se suponía que era eso lo debían hacer de todos modos? ¿Swingers? ¿Intercambio de esposas?

¿Pero qué carajo está pasando, Scully?

Era casi doloroso verla así, pero no podía apartar la mirada de ella mientras su boca se aferraba con avidez a los labios del hombre entre sus brazos.

Entre sus brazos.

Frunió el ceño confundido por sus acciones, sus latidos resonaban en sus oídos como un tambor. Observó cómo sus brazos se apretaban alrededor del cuello de ese " _Ken Malibú_ ", y sintió que su corazón caía al fondo del estómago. Negó con la cabeza suavemente, genuinamente confundido... y si se lo permitía, herido.

Nunca hubiese esperado que buscara consuelo en los brazos de otro hombre.

La mirada que ella le dirigió mientras Kevin clavaba su lengua entre sus labios rosados llenos fue ilegible. Leyó una advertencia allí, " _estamos en un caso_ ", pero había algo más.

Algo que no podía descifrar aunque lo intentara. Se mordió el labio mientras la veía envolver sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, y sus ojos se estrecharon al notar la mano de Kevin correr debajo del agua, a lo largo de su muslo.

\- _Parece que Holly conoció a Kevin_. - Jessie de repente levantó la voz, observando a su marido y a Scully con diversión. Se giró para enfrentarlo con su blanca sonrisa nacarada, y él la miró de soslayo, tragando con dificultad. Contempló a su compañera por unos instantes finales antes de girar y envolver sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Jessie, aplastando su pecho contra el suyo. - _Bueno... esto es agradable_. - Comentó, su respiración era superficial y pausada. Mulder asintió, con la sensación de tener un nudo en la garganta. No podía hablar. ¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo? Su trabajo. Estaba haciendo su jodido trabajo, razonó.

Los cálidos labios de Jessie descendieron sobre los suyos, e inmediatamente sintió que su pene se endurecía. Deslizó su mano por el pelo mojado de la mujer, tratando de no pensar en que esos mechones castaño oscuro eran tan diferentes al color rojo fuego que consumía habitualmente sus fantasías.

Las manos de Kevin se movieron por sus muslos, apretando su carne mientras sus dientes mordían suavemente su yugular. Ella se quedó sin aliento ante la sensación y abrió los ojos, subrepticiamente buscando a su compañero desde su esquina. Y gimió suavemente al observar como su boca se movía lánguidamente sobre Jessie.

Miró como la morena alcanzaba y desataba las correas de neón de su espalda, sus pechos falsos se desbordaron de sus endebles envolturas, frotándose contra el pecho de Mulder. Se quedó sin aliento jadeando con horror mientras su estómago tocaba fondo. Kevin le acarició el cuello. - _¿Te gusta eso, nena?_ \- Canturreó en su piel, confundiendo su jadeo de dolor por uno de placer. Se apartó, repentinamente desesperada por cierta distancia. - _¿Estás bien?_ \- Preguntó desconcertado.

Sacudió la cabeza suavemente. - _Lo siento..._ \- Su voz se apagó, y volvió a mirar a Mulder cuya boca estaba succionando firmemente el cuello de Jessie. Las lágrimas pincharón en sus ojos, y se giró de nuevo hacia su acompañante. - _Lo siento, Kevin... Esto no es... no puedo._.. - Balbuceó, buscando una explicación correcta.

Él le sonrió amablemente. - _Está bien, Holly_. - La consoló. Ella le sonrió agradecida y nadó hacia los escalones de la piscina. Subió casi arrastrándose, sus piernas se sentían pesadas, cargadas de alcohol y de angustia.

Se secó abrasivamente con la toalla mientras maldecía mentalmente a Skinner por involucrarla en este caso, para empezar. Claro, deseaba detener a Harold. Pensaba que lo que hacía era atroz, y acordó que merecía el castigo más duro por sus crímenes. Pero odiaba esta asignación. Odiaba lo que le estaba haciendo a su asociación con Mulder. A su relación con él. Hasta este caso, habían estado cada vez más cerca, pero ahora parecía que se estaban desgarrando, de repente rodeados de fricción, con más preguntas sin respuestas como si lo anterior no hubiera existido nunca.

Sólo deseaba irse a casa.

La voz de Alisha sonó desde el centro del patio. - _¡Muy bien, todo el mundo! ¡¿Quién quiere ir al Sybian?!_ \- Gritó.

Scully centró su mirada en Mulder, viéndolo perderse en los brazos de una hermosa mujer. Una hermosa mujer que no era ella. Pasó saliva densamente, y envolvió la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo, ajustándola entre sus pechos mientras gruesas gotas de agua caían de las puntas de su cabello.

- _¡Holly! ¡Ven! ¡Prueba este bebé!_ \- Dijo en voz alta Alisha. Scully miró en su dirección, y notó que algunas personas esperaban su respuesta. Hechó una nueva mirada a su compañero, viendo que todavía… seguía ocupado con otra cosa. Con un suspiro resignado, le sonrió escuetamente su anfitriona y se dirigió a su encuentro. _"Sólo haz lo que sea necesario para llegar a la siguiente fiesta_ " se recordó. Cuanto antes terminara esto, antes podría volver a su vida normal.

Cuando llegó junto a la mujer, echó un vistazo al suelo para ver un dispositivo negro similar a una silla de montar con una almohadilla de goma en la parte superior. - _¿Qué es?_ \- Preguntó, apartándose el pelo mojado de la frente.

Alisha se lamió los labios y sonrió. - _Oooh, ¿nunca usaste esto antes?_ \- Preguntó con entusiasmo. La ceja de Scully se arqueó, y empezó a preguntarse en qué se estaba metiendo.

\- _No_. - Respondió vacilante, y los ojos de Alisha brillaron de alegría.

- _Oh, dulzura... entonces_ _ **tienes**_ _que probarlo._ _ **Tienes**_ _que hacerlo. Ven. Te voy a mostrar cómo funciona_.

Scully dio un paso atrás y chocó contra una masa sólida y dura. Giró la cabeza y vio que Rod estaba de pie detrás. Él sonrió, colocando sus grandes manos sobre su pequeño cuerpo para estabilizarla. El cuerpo aceitado de Kathy estaba junto a su marido mientras le meneaba las cejas a ella. - _En serio. Es asombroso. Sólo espera a ver_. - Dijo Kathy, con una sonrisa alentadora.

Los ojos de Scully se dilataron como platos detrás de sus lentes, y giró para enfrentar a Alisha, que estaba preparando el aparato. ¿Qué diablos era esa cosa?

- _Ok, entonces… Holly, vas a montarlo a horcajadas así_. - Comenzó Alisha con indiferencia, mostrándole cómo debía sentarse en la silla, con las rodillas apoyadas en el hormigón caliente. - _Este pequeño punto duro es donde tu necesitas centrar tu clítoris..._

 _\- Espera, ¿qué? -_ La interrumpió.

\- _Tu clítoris, Holly_. - Alisha rió, como si Scully nunca hubiera oído la palabra " _clítoris_ " antes.

La boca de la agente se abrió, y miró a Kathy, que asintió con aprobación. - _Esto es tan bueno, Holly. Realmente_. - La tranquilizó, avanzando para descansar la barbilla en su hombro. Scully sintió que un intenso rubor comenzaba a subir irradiando desde su pecho.

 _\- ¿Así que tengo que...? ¿Voy a.…?_ \- Tartamudeó, pidiendo una aclaración.

Kathy giró su barbilla hacia el cuello de Scully, sus labios junto a su oreja. - _Vas a acabar tan jodidamente rápido y duro_. - Susurró seductoramente en su oído, y ella no pudo reprimir el escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo, tanto por sus palabras como por su proximidad. Colocando una mano en su cadera, la empujó suavemente hacia la máquina.

\- _Jesús_... - Scully exhaló, tirando su labio entre sus dientes y mirando el " _juguete_ ".

Una pequeña multitud se congregó alrededor, y tuvo una sensación enferma en la garganta. ¿Dónde carajo estaba Mulder? Lo buscó a través de la multitud, pero no pudo encontrar su presencia tranquilizadora. Sólo al mirar con atención entre dos personas lo pudo ver, aún en el agua con Jessie, el sujetador de su bikini descartado junto a la piscina. Su estómago se revolvió violentamente.

 _\- ¿Holly?_ \- La llamó Kathy. Giró para verla de rodillas, sosteniendo una caja negra en su regazo directamente frente a la silla de montar. Su piel bronceada brillaba al sol del verano, en claro contraste con los triángulos blancos que sostenían sus pechos turgentes en su lugar. Scully no pudo evitar notar su escote perfecto, reduciendo el suyo que permanecía envuelto en una toalla mojada.

No podía creer que estuviera incluso considerando esto. ¿Un orgasmo delante de un grupo de personas...? Sintió que su garganta se contraía por los nervios y la vergüenza. Los invitados estaban a su alrededor mirándola como si lo que estaba a punto de suceder fuera una rutina, no una gran cosa. Cuando pensó en todas las otras cosas que podrían haber hecho en fiestas anteriores, razonó que un orgasmo en solitario con un poderoso vibrador era la **menor** de sus preocupaciones.

Pero aun así, deseaba que Mulder estuviera allí. Necesitaba su confort, su fuerza. Con una última mirada, observó la piscina, y al verlo todavía envuelto en los brazos de la bella morena, tomó una decisión.

Vete a la mierda, Mulder.

Se dirigió cautelosamente hacia el Sybian, los latidos de su corazón golpeaban nerviosamente en sus oídos. Observó al pequeño grupo a su alrededor, y mientras debería estar sintiéndose incómoda con su presencia, se sintió extrañamente apoyada por ellos, incluso alentada. Imágenes de las fraternidades con concursos de camisetas mojadas y beerpong inundaron su mente, se rió entre dientes ante los recuerdos, notando (con irónica diversión) cómo el círculo completo de su vida aparecía de repente.

Una vez más, persiguiendo las atenciones de un hombre que no estaba interesado, y avergonzándose a sí misma bajo la influencia del alcohol y la presión del grupo. _"Sólo putamente maravilloso"_ pensó mientras se inclinaba y se sentaba a horcajadas sobre el cuero negro.

Tomó una respiración temblorosa, ajustando sus caderas contra la almohadilla de goma, caliente a la exposición del sol. Esperaba no avergonzarse. Tal vez podría permanecer inmóvil y en silencio... Pero, entonces se le ocurrió que montar un " _show_ " podía ser exactamente lo que tenía que hacer, sobre todo si querían garantizar una invitación a la fiesta final.

Asintió. - _Ok, ¿y ahora qué?_ \- Preguntó. Kathy levantó la caja negra de su regazo para que la viera.

\- _Tengo el control. Esto va a vibrar, pero puedes decirme si lo quieres más fuerte o más ligero... simplemente permítete... disfrutar_. - Dijo sonriéndole.

Scully se mordió el labio y balanceó las caderas para encontrar una mejor posición. - _Ok_. - Respiró. - _Empieza despacio._

Kathy apretó la pequeña perilla en la caja de control y la giró hasta el primer dial.

Ella se sacudió a la primera vibración y movió las caderas, alineando su centro con la dura pieza vibrante. Jadeó al quedarse sin aliento, riéndose incómoda cuando su clítoris rozó la pulsante pieza de goma, apoyando sus manos delante de ella mientras se inclinaba al aparato.

- _¿Cómo es?_ \- Kathy preguntó suavemente, su voz era baja y profunda. Los pechos de Scully prácticamente se derramaron de su traje de baño negro mientras sus brazos apretaban su escote hacia el centro. La parte inferior de su bikini se abrió mientras giraba suavemente y movía sus caderas contra la máquina.

Cerró los ojos, dejando caer la cabeza hacia delante para centrarse en las sensaciones que cautivaban su cuerpo. - _Uhm... está bien_. - Exhaló. Su clítoris dolía con la deliciosa vibración del Sybian, y gimió al sentir que la intensidad se incrementaba, la excitación húmeda inundó la parte inferior del bikini. Incluso en sus niveles más bajos, esa máquina ya era más intensa que cualquier otra cosa que ella tenía en casa, y con el ángulo en el que presionaba, la sensación se acentuaba aún más.

Sus pezones le dolían por la excitación. Distraídamente, levantó la mano y tocó su pecho, jadeando cuando el grupo murmuró su aprobación. Los dedos se cerraron alrededor de su nudo endurecido, y gimió mientras el deseo caliente se disparaba directamente a su clítoris. Todos los pensamientos dejaron su mente. Era totalmente liberador, y se sentía tan... putamente... bien.

\- _Más_. - Exigió sin aliento. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados, con la cabeza hacia abajo mientras sus caderas suavemente se balanceaban hacia adelante y hacia atrás. No podía ver a la gente que la rodeaba, pero podía sentir su energía. Sentir la excitación corriendo desde ellos en oleadas. En su mente, se imaginó a Mulder allí, de pie... observándola. Se imaginó sus ojos sobre ella, su propio deseo sorprendentemente evidente en sus bermudas. Gimió profundamente ante esa imagen, con las piernas temblando por la fuerza de las vibraciones. - _¡Oh, Dios!_ \- Chilló, su cabeza cayó hacia adelante aún más cerca de su pecho.

Podía sentir las vibraciones prácticamente en su rostro, su cuerpo entero zumbaba por la intensidad. Sacudió sus caderas, desesperada por aumentar la fricción, por aumentar las sensaciones.

Sus caderas se movían por propia voluntad, su carne hinchada se frotaba contra el material de la parte inferior del bikini. Sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, la boca abierta, y la mandíbula floja. Se humedeció el labio inferior y lo tiró entre sus dientes. - _¡Carajo!_ \- Gimió, meciéndose más rápido. - _Más… rápido... Sigue adelante_ … - Exigió, con la voz entrecortada y espesa. Kathy sonrió maliciosa e hizo girar la perilla dos niveles más arriba.

\- _¡Ey, Paul!_ \- Mulder escuchó mientras sus labios se movían sobre los de Jessie. - _¡Paul! Holly está montando el Sybian. ¡Vamos, hombre!_ \- Se apartó y sacudió la cabeza para aclarar sus pensamientos. - _¿Paul?_ \- La voz cargada de Rod sonó otra vez. - _Amigo_ …

Mulder volvió su atención hacia el enorme hombre de color. - _¿Qué?_ \- Preguntó, aturdido.

\- _Tu esposa está montando el Sybian, y es jodidamente caliente. ¡Vamos!_ \- Dijo, indicándole que saliera de la piscina y se uniera a la pequeña multitud. ¿Holly? ¿Esposa? ¿HOLLY? Scully...

Salió rápidamente del agua, miró a Jessie en tono de disculpa. Ella se encogió de hombros y nadó hasta el borde de la piscina, donde su marido había estado sentado, observándolos mientras se besaban. Mulder ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que el tipo estaba allí.

- _¿Qué está haciendo?_ \- Le preguntó a Rod, señalando con el mentón a la pequeña multitud.

 _\- Está montando el Sybian._

- _¿El qué?_ \- Preguntó, revolviendo de su cabello el exceso de agua.

\- _Sólo ven a mirarla. Es demasiado caliente. Ella va a acabar tan putamente duro, hombre_. - Dijo con entusiasmo.

- _¡¿Ella va a QUÉ?!_ \- Se giró conmocionado. ¿Scully iba a acabar? ¿Qué?

Se abrió paso entre la multitud casi a empujones hasta que la vio, y sintió que su corazón se agitaba aumentando los latidos en su pecho ante la imagen.

Sus caderas se mecían, frotándose de un lado a otro. Tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás, su pelo mojado cosquilleaba el espacio entre sus hombros. - _Oh, Dios mío_. - La oyó gemir. Sintió que su miembro se tensaba.

- _¿Es bueno?_ \- La voz gutural de Kathy le preguntó a Scully, y él pasó saliva, con los ojos como dardos entre las dos mujeres.

La cabeza de Scully se adelantó, y Kathy tomó su labio inferior entre sus dientes, sus manos acercándose para pellizcarle los pezones. Profundos gemidos escaparon de las bocas de algunos de los hombres, y la mandíbula de Mulder se tensó. - _¿Sabe que la están mirando?_ \- Le Preguntó a Rod, su voz ronca afectada y llena de excitación.

Rod asintió. - _Oh, yeah…_

Kathy llamó su atención y le hizo un gesto con la barbilla para que se una a ellas. Él avanzó en silencio, arrodillándose sobre el cálido hormigón. Sintió que su erección intentaba atravesar la tela de sus bermudas, y apretó el material, ajustándolo contra la carne sensible. Se habría avergonzado de no ser por el hecho de que cada uno de los tipos que estaban ahí observándola estaban igual de excitados y erectos. ¿Cómo no estarlo? Nunca había visto nada más jodidamente excitante en su vida.

La mano de su compañera amasó su propio pecho, gimiendo, usando su mano libre para estabilizar su cuerpo mientras se balanceaba contra la maquina. Mulder gimió bajo ante esa visión, imaginando el pequeño cuerpo moviéndose de la misma forma montada a horcajadas en su regazo, su sexo entrando y saliendo de su calor húmedo. Tragó saliva y avanzó de rodillas hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para tocarla, necesitando que supiera que él estaba allí.

Estiró su mano, tocándole suavemente el muslo para alertarla de su presencia.

Ella sintió su mano, y la electricidad de su piel la sacudió violentamente. Gritó, y sacudió la cara como si la hubiesen abofeteado para ver quién la había tocado.

Mulder.

Ver su cara era suficiente para hacerla acabar, sintió que su sexo se contraía con un fresco deseo. - _Ohhh, carajoo_. - Gimió, aferrándose a los costados del Sybian con sus muslos temblorosos, riendo nerviosamente. No podía creer que su compañero la estuviese mirando. Pero no le importaba. Esto se sentía jodidamente bien para preocuparse. Todo pensamiento racional se había ido completamente de su mente. Su presencia sólo aumentaba su excitación, especialmente al notar la mirada de deseo en su rostro.

- _¡Ey!_ \- Dijo Mulder, inseguro de qué decirle. Los lentes de sol le tapaban los ojos, y él se los quitó suavemente. Quería ver todo. Necesitaba verla por completo. Colocó sus gafas en el suelo y le apoyó las dos manos en los muslos, esperando que ella encontrara consuelo en su tacto, sabiendo que diez pares de ojos estaban pegados a su cuerpo retorciéndose.

Sólo podía asumir que debía sentirse extremadamente incómoda. Cómo iba a imaginarse que ella estaría cualquier cosa menos incómoda… Ya no, por lo menos.

Sus muslos se movieron bruscamente y se tensaron mientras él masajeaba la suave carne. - _¡Oh, yeah! Sigue tocándola, Paul. Eso sólo lo hace mejor. -_ Lo instó Kathy. - _Tócala. Háblale._ \- Sugirió.

Sus labios estaban rojos e hinchados de ser succionados y mordidos, y sus pezones estaban duros y apretados contra la parte superior del bikini. Esta era una muerte torturante, pero nunca había tenido tantos deseos de morir así, con tanta fuerza, en toda su vida. Su clítoris estaba entumecido por la intensidad de las vibraciones, pero con cada balanceo, podía sentirlas cada vez más profundamente, estimulándola en lugares que ni siquiera sabía que existían. Estaba usando todo lo que tenía en su poder para contener su orgasmo.

Esto. Era. Putamente. Maravilloso.

- _¿Holly?_ \- Mulder preguntó suavemente, frotando sus manos por sus muslos. Ella tembló, jadeando con fuerza, tomando sus manos grandes con las suyas. Su toque era eléctrico, y su piel se sentía como un cable de alta tensión con cada paso de sus palmas sobre sus piernas desnudas. - _¿Quieres que te toque?_

Su boca quedó pendiendo al abrir los ojos, densos y entrecerrados por el deseo. - _Siiiií… tócame_ … - Le rogó guturalmente, jadeando casi sin aliento por la excitación. Él gruñó bajo y avanzó, más cerca de ella.

Sus manos le rozaron los muslos y ella se sacudió, retorciéndose por la sensibilidad. Sus ojos azules se quedaron clavados en los suyos, Scully extendió sus brazos para poder sujetar sus hombros, aferrándose con fuerza a su carne firme, apretándola en sus puños mientras luchaba por no perder el control.

Tócametócametócametócametócametócame.

Su frente sudaba por el esfuerzo de contener su orgasmo, desesperada por sentir sus manos sobre su piel. Desesperada por prolongar esto.

Sus ojos verdes estaban oscuros y nublados por su propio deseo, y observó cómo los músculos de su mandíbula se retorcían y sus fosas nasales se dilataban. Tenía el pelo mojado y la piel dorada por el sol. Carajo, era hermoso.

\- _Dios… Tócame_. - Gimió, su rostro era una mueca tensa. - _Esto es demasiado_. - Prácticamente sollozó.

Mulder alargó la mano tomándole su cara, y ella se movió contra su palma, inclinándose hacia adelante para succionarle el pulgar entre los dientes. Él gimió mientras su lengua giraba alrededor del digito y no pudo controlar el embestir brevemente con sus caderas cuando lo chupó profundamente en su boca, sus ojos azules rodaron quedando en blanco.

\- _Carajo_. - Gimió con fuerza y su compañera abrió los ojos, con la boca floja por la excitación. Mulder quitó el pulgar de su boca, moviéndolo lentamente, dejando un rastro húmedo por su barbilla.

Ella inclinó la cabeza, sus caderas todavía balanceándose, buscando su placer. Sus ojos se clavaron en los de él viendo en ellos el deseo salvaje, centelleantes y vivos bajo sus pesados párpados. ¿Por qué no la estaba tocando? Se lo había pedido, le había dado permiso. No sólo sobrepasaría con creces el asegurar un lugar en la próxima fiesta, sino que… mierda… **.Habí . .Tocara.**

Se aferró desesperadamente a su mano, levantándola, y sin romper el contacto visual, se la llevó al pecho, corriendo su bikini para que su palma pudiera cubrir su pecho desnudo. Sus ojos se agitaron y ella gimió con fuerza cuando él tomó su pezón entre el pulgar y el índice, apretándolo, rodándolo.

Él gruñó y se enderezó sobre sus rodillas, llevando la otra mano al otro pecho, empujando la tela a un lado. Sus senos eran firmes y redondos en sus manos, y sus pezones rodaban y se desplazaban con sus movimientos.

\- _Mierda, síííííí…_ \- Siseó Mulder, con el rostro a pulgadas del suyo. Sus pequeñas manos cubrieron las suyas empujándolas contra su piel, ayudándolo a comprimir sus pechos, llevándolas al centro. Él se inclinó presionando sus labios contra su escote, y la cabeza de Scully cayó hacia atrás.

Gimió en voz alta. - _¡Oh, Dios! -_ Su piel estaba enrojecida, el sudor goteaba por su cuello hasta el valle de sus senos. - _No te detengas_. - Susurró, y Mulder no supo si hablaba con Kathy o con él.

\- _Yeah, sigue así… no pares_ … - La instó, rodando sus pezones endurecidos firmemente entre sus dedos. - _Eso es. Acaba para mí. -_ Su voz era suntuosa y profunda, y cada sílaba se asentaba profundamente en su interior. Carajo, ella podría acabar sólo escuchando su voz.

Gritó agudamente, sin romper la conexión con su mirada.

La respiración de Mulder era parecida a la suya, y su mandíbula colgaba floja. Se preguntó si su expresión sería similar cuando miraba películas porno, y la imagen de su compañero acariciándose su sexo duro no ayudó a mitigar el dolor agonizante en su clítoris. Estaba cerca. Tan cerca. Había estado cerca durante los últimos cinco minutos. El esfuerzo por evitar el orgasmo era abrumador.

- _Acaba para mí_. - Le susurró, su cálido aliento le hacía cosquillas en la piel de su rostro.

Scully lo tomó por las mejillas, empujándolo hacia ella. - _Bésame_. - Suplicó, y en menos de un segundo su boca estaba sobre la de su compañera, su lengua era caliente y húmeda contra la suya. Él retiró una mano de su pecho para llevarla a la parte de atrás de su cabeza, aferrándose a su pelo con el puño cerrado… Y de repente Scully estaba cayendo, sacudiéndose, acabando tan… jodidamente… duro…

Sintió que sus paredes internas convulsionaban, ondulando mientras el placer de su orgasmo la atravesaba, gritó en su boca, sus brazos lo envolvieron con fuerza alrededor del cuello, mientras su cuerpo se sacudía y se retorcía contra él.

Abrazó su pequeño cuerpo, sujetándolo estrechamente contra el suyo mientras cabalgaba su orgasmo más allá de lo que él hubiese creído posible. Con un exhausto gemido, finalmente se sentó sobre sus rodillas, rompiendo la conexión entre su clítoris y las vibraciones. Él continuó abrazándola, moviendo sus labios contra su mejilla, bajando por su cuello, donde la acarició suavemente con los labios.

- _Jesús, Scully_. - Susurró bien bajito contra su oído. Su nombre fue como una plegaria en sus labios. Dios, lo que se había estado perdiendo todos estos años. Deseaba verla hacer esto cada maldito día por el resto de su vida.

Los temblores residuales de su orgasmo la dejaron débil y floja, extenuada sacudiéndose entre sus brazos. Su clítoris continuaba hormigueando por las sensaciones restantes, y se rió en su cuello. - _¡Oh, Dios mío!_ \- Exclamó asombrada, pasando los dedos por el cabello de su compañero mientras él la abrazaba con fuerza, sosteniéndola.

Kathy bajó la perilla de la máquina. - _¿Tenía razón?_ \- Le preguntó a Holly. Scully asintió, volviendo a esconder la cara contra el cuello de Mulder.

Después de unos segundos apartó la cara de él para mirar su rostro, sus mejillas continuaban rosadas y sus pupilas aún estaban dilatadas.

 _\- ¿Estás bien?_ \- Le preguntó dulcemente Mulder, acariciándole la mejilla con una mano.

Sus ojos se encontraron mientras su respiración volvía lentamente a la normalidad. Él frotó su pulgar contra su sien, y ella cerró los ojos. - _¡Wow!_ \- Exhaló. No había palabras. Con una pequeña risita y un beso en la frente, la ayudó a ponerse de pie, alejándola del grupo, mientras dos mujeres debatían quién iba en el siguiente turno.

Continuará…


	6. Capítulo 6: El Método?

**Resumen:** Mulder y Scully van de encubiertos como pareja a una misión para atrapar a un criminal atroz, el cual resulta ser tambien el anfitrión de numerosas fiestas sexuales.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Este fic contiene material sexualmente explícito. Si este contenido no es de tu agrado puedes dejar de leer.

 **Pd:** Como siempre todos sus comentarios, dudas, inquietudes, quejas y reclamos pueden dejarlas en un bello review para que se las pasemos a la autora original.

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: "** **El Método?"**

 _\- ¡Soy la siguiente!_ \- Gritó Kathy.

Scully se alejó de la máquina, sin soltar la mano de Mulder, mientras la conducía lejos de la multitud hacia algo parecido a un reducto de privacidad. Cohibidamente se ajustó la parte superior de su traje de baño y se llevó una mano a la frente, respirando lentamente por la boca.

- _¿Estás bien?_ \- Le preguntó de nuevo, cerrando el espacio entre ellos y apoyando las manos en sus caderas, mirando por encima del hombro hacia la multitud. Al parecer, su ausencia había pasado desapercibida, el grupo estaba concentrado viendo cómo Kathy se complacía con el Sybian.

\- _Yeah, estoy bien... es que_... - Respiró hondo, haciendo una pausa momentánea antes de reírse, incómoda. - _Eso fue intenso... yo... no estoy muy segura de cómo me siento al respecto, para ser honesta._ \- Finalizó, sonriendo a sus pies, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos. Su cuerpo todavía hormigueaba con los remanentes de su intenso orgasmo.

Él sonrió, y con ternura le pasó el pulgar por la mejilla. - _Estabas hermosa_. - Susurró. Ella levantó la cabeza lentamente encontrándose con sus ojos, su pecho se estrechó por la sinceridad de sus palabras. Sintió que el rubor subía por su piel, extendiéndose por su cuello, y se mordió el labio para evitar sonreír.

\- _Yo ah... necesito refrescarme_. - Dijo, apartándose de él, yendo hacia las escaleras de la piscina.

Mulder la observó caminar, sus caderas meciéndose suavemente mientras se movía, y por mucho que supiera que su propósito en esta fiesta era reunir información, no pudo evitar el deseo de quedarse con su compañera, pasar la noche con ella envuelta en sus brazos. Su respiración se le atoró en la garganta, y suspiró tembloroso. Nunca antes se había sentido tan dividido entre lo profesional y lo personal, especialmente en un caso.

Cualquier indecisión que había albergado fue expulsada de su mente cuando la oyó llamarlo. - _¿Vienes?_

El agua era refrescante y suspiró de placer mientras se enfriaba su piel bañada por el sol, esa piel post - orgásmica. Hundió la cabeza bajo el agua y nadó hacia el centro de la piscina, volviéndose hacía su compañero mientras él se introducía en el agua detrás de ella. Se acercó con firmeza, un depredador acechando a su presa. Su vientre ardía con anticipación. Mulder se detuvo unos diez pies frente a ella, con los ojos fijos en su rostro. Flotaban en silencio, a la espera, sin querer dar el primer paso hacia el otro, aunque el precipicio que habían esperado siete años cruzar parecía inminente.

Finalmente, cuando el sol empezó a ponerse detrás de ella, Mulder levantó su mano del agua, sus ojos se suavizaron. - _Ven aquí, Scully. -_ Dijo, su voz era baja y profunda.

Allí estaba su nombre, de nuevo. Su nombre. Se había perdido al sonido de su nombre en sus labios. Su apellido nunca había sonado tan increíble, tan asombroso, especialmente cuando lo pronuncia así. Deseaba escucharlo de nuevo. Deseaba oírlo de sus labios, susurrándoselo al oído mientras su cuerpo se movía encima de ella. Un suspiro tembloroso escapó a través de su boca, y se mordió el labio cuando el deseo erizó su piel.

Se quedó sin aliento ante el tirón enérgico de su brazo, pasándole el suyo alrededor del cuello mientras él abrazaba su cuerpo acercándose. Le sonrió arrepentido al ver su ceja arqueada. - _No quería que te ahogaras_. - Susurró. Scully rodó los ojos, permitiéndole la indulgencia de su proximidad, y levantó sus piernas, envolviéndolas ligeramente alrededor de su cintura. Jadeó cuando su erección empujó la parte posterior de su muslo.

\- _Lo siento_. - Exhaló, agachando la barbilla, sus mejillas ardiendo mortificadas. Sin embargo, su vientre hervía a fuego lento por algo completamente diferente, algo que no podía nombrar, o admitir, incluso para sí misma.

- _¿Por qué?_ \- Preguntó, su voz era profunda y embriagadora. - _Yo no._

Alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la suya, y vio el deseo allí, deseo crudo... por ella. Tragó saliva nerviosa, y sus piernas se apretaron alrededor de sus caderas, acercándolo más a su cuerpo. Tiró su labio entre sus dientes, preocupándose mientras luchaba por algo que decir. Su cuerpo era cálido, caliente, su piel suave contra sus piernas desnudas. Sintió el calor precipitarse por su corazón, y sus latidos se aceleraron anticipadamente.

\- _Hola_. - Susurró, e inmediatamente cerró los ojos, moviendo la cabeza ante la idiota elección de palabras. Parecía tan contrito y equivocado por el momento, pero en verdad era perfecto. Éstos eran ellos. Estaban volviendo a reconectar. Mulder y Scully. No Holly y Paul.

Sonrió, levantando la mano del agua para colocarle las hebras húmedas detrás de la oreja. Era algo que Mulder haría con Scully, y ella cerró los ojos, disfrutando del pequeño momento. - _Hola._ \- Contestó, su voz era suave, ligeramente agrietada, mientras la miraba cariñosamente.

Ella sonrió suavemente y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, abrazando su cuerpo al suyo en un abrazo apretado. El pecho de su compañero vibró con un gemido, y sus ojos azules revolotearon cerrándose cuando sus dedos le acariciaron la parte baja de la espalda, trazando pequeños dibujos sobre su piel.

- _¿Qué estás pensando?_ \- Susurró en su cuello. Sus ojos escanearon el jardín, notando que la pareja más cercana estaba bien fuera del rango de audición. Estaban solos. Podían hablar libremente.

Él suspiró, bajando la barbilla para acariciarle el hombro con la nariz. Scully exhaló entre dientes un corto jadeó al sentir los labios presionando la piel suave, donde el cuello se unía con el hombro. - _Estoy pensando_... - Susurró, haciendo una pausa para besarla de nuevo. - _Cuánto te extrañé_. - Respiró profundamente y suspiró, el aire caliente de sus pulmones soplando contra la piel fría de su cuello.

- _¿Me extrañaste? Pero si no estuvimos separados durante todo el caso_... - Cuestionó. Se apartó para mirarlo, frunció la ceja confundida. Sus manos se enredaron con el cabello suave en su nuca, y él se estremeció ligeramente mientras sus uñas bailaban contra su cuero cabelludo.

Cerró los ojos, lamiéndose los labios. - _Te extrañé, Scully._ \- Susurró. Y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los suyos otra vez.

No necesitaba explicárselo. Ella lo supo, porque también lo sintió. Lo comprendió. Este caso había ido consumiendo sus pensamientos, sus acciones, sus identidades. La extrañaba a **ella**. Echaba de menos a Scully, su compañera, su mejor amiga. Bajo la presión y el stress del caso, tras el disfraz de Holly, sólo había visto pequeños destellos de la mujer que conocía y amaba, pero él la había visto. A Dana.

- _¿Lo sabes...? ¿Sabes lo sexy que eres?_ \- Preguntó, y sus manos pequeñas abandonaron su cabeza, para descansar sobre su pecho.

\- _Mulder_. - Murmuró, sus cejas fruncidas, el rubor subiendo por sus mejillas. La mirada de su compañero era intensa, y bajó los ojos, pasando saliva pesadamente bajo su escrutinio.

\- _Hablo en serio_. - Dijo, estrechando su abrazo con el fin de no permitir su huida. Necesitaba decirle esto.

\- _Stop_. - Susurró. - _Esto es un caso, ambos lo sabemos, lo que viste fue..._

\- _Te vi a_ _ **ti**_. - Habló con firmeza. Ella abrió la boca para hablar, pero antes de que pudiera llegar con una réplica, Mulder continuó. - _Sé que esto no fue fácil. Ciertamente, no es tan fácil como parece. Pero sé lo que vi._

\- _Mulder_ … - Susurró, apartando la cara de él.

\- _Mírame, Scully_. - Dijo con suavidad, y ella lo enfrentó, su corazón latía rápidamente en su pecho. La piel en su cuello se erizó. - _Te conozco desde hace siete años. ¿De verdad crees que no puedo percibir a la_ _ **verdadera**_ _Scully, incluso cuando no quieres que lo haga, incluso cuando piensas que no me doy cuenta?_

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ante la intimidad de sus palabras, parpadeó rápidamente, con la esperanza de que no se diera cuenta de su vergonzosa exhibición de emoción.

Ed Jerse... Phillip Padget... había buscado a esos hombres en episodios de soledad, desesperada por una conexión humana. Había sido halagada por sus atenciones, halagada de que la hubiesen visto como una mujer, y no sólo como una agente del FBI. Pero la atracción del hombre al que más había deseado siempre había quedado tácita, frustrada. Hasta ahora…

Él cerró los ojos y suspiró, susurrando suavemente. - _A veces me gustaría tanto que pudieras verte a ti misma a través de mis ojos._

Se sentía como si su mundo estuviera girando a su alrededor, las paredes atrapándola. Sus ojos aún estaban llenos de lágrimas, y estaba agradecida por que el cielo oscuro mantenía sus emociones traidoras ocultas.

\- _Dímelo_. - Dijo en voz baja, y sus dedos se arrastraron por su cabello castaño una vez más, provocando un pequeño gemido de los labios de su compañero.

A ella le encantaba la sensación del agua sobre su piel, la forma en que los rodeaba, cómo el peso y la presión del líquido presionaban sus cuerpos acercándolos cada vez más. Las luces de la piscina los iluminaban mientras la oscuridad se apoderaba de sus facciones.

\- _¿No te das cuenta de lo atractiva, de lo sexy que eres?_ \- Preguntó de nuevo, con las manos recorriendo sus suaves muslos, sus pulgares acercándose a sus caderas con cada movimiento ascendente. Ella se retorció inquieta en sus brazos.

- _¿Lo soy? -_ Curioseó, su voz apenas audible.

Ladró una risa corta, moviendo la cabeza con exasperación. - _¿Lo dices en serio?_

- _¿Qué? Mulder, no es posible que pienses que lo que pasó_... - Empezó a decir, gesticulando hacia la esquina donde Jessie ahora estaba tomando su turno en el Sybian. Sus ojos se dilataron cuando alcanzó a ver a la mujer sobre el aparato. Su cuerpo se arqueó hacia delante, suaves gemidos escapaban de sus labios, mientras Kevin la acariciaba y la besaba. Mulder notó sus ojos en la escena, y giró sus cuerpos para que ambos pudieran mirar.

Sus ojos parpadearon rápidamente, y se humedeció los labios, sintiéndose cohibida por haber sido sorprendida observando los juegos sexuales. La nariz de Mulder presionó contra su mejilla. - _Mírala, Scully_. - Susurró. Ella asintió con suavidad, apretando inconscientemente con más fuerza el cabello entre los dedos, cuando los gemidos de Jessie se hicieron más intensos. Él oprimió los labios contra su oreja, estremeciéndola. - _¿Crees que es sexy... lo que está haciendo?_ \- Preguntó.

Contuvo la respiración y pasó saliva convulsivamente. - _Es una mujer hermosa, Mulder_. - Respondió diplomáticamente.

Él sonrió, y giró la cara para mirar su rostro. - _No... Lo que quiero decir es... Imagina una mujer, una mujer reservada, modesta. No conocemos a Jessie. Podría ser una maestra de kinder en la escuela católica por lo que sabemos. Pero aquí... Aquí, se está dejando llevar._.. - Su voz se apagó. Apretó los labios contra la piel blanda debajo de la oreja, y ella se quedó sin aliento, jadeando, la excitación fresca filtrándose desde su centro. - _Es desenfrenado, Scully... salvaje, incluso_. - Continuó, su aliento caliente le hacía cosquillas en el interior de su oído, logrando que sus párpados vibraran.

- _Está_... - Suspiró Scully, lamiéndose los labios de repente secos. - _Está permitiéndose sentir... perder el control_. - Mulder observó como la comprensión clareaba ante sus ojos, y ella giró para encontrarse con su rostro.

\- _Exactamente_. - Susurró, disparando los ojos entre su boca y sus ojos. - _Eso es lo que vi hoy, Scully._ _ **Te**_ _ **vi**_ _... a_ _ **ti**_ _en tus niveles más básicos; desnudos, en carne viva y pura... y aún así, eres la mujer más fuerte que conoceré. Y fue exquisito._ \- Ella bajó la mirada, la vergüenza deslizándose a través de su pecho. Le levantó la barbilla con los dedos, negando con la cabeza. - _**Te vi**_ _, Scully... vi algo que nunca me mostraste antes_. - Su voz era suave, reverente. - _Sé lo difícil que debe haber sido para ti. Gracias por dejarme verlo. -_ Dijo con ternura, frotando sus piernas con las manos.

Alzó la mirada, sonriendo a sus palabras. - _¿Así que… verme allí fue sexy?_ \- Preguntó.

Mulder negó con la cabeza. - _No. Eso no es lo que quería decir. Aunque_... - Dijo, acercando más los dedos al límite de la parte baja del bikini. La respiración de Scully se volvió inestable y temblorosa. La voz masculina salió grave al continuar. - _**Te veías**_ _bastante caliente... jodidamente caliente, en realidad_. - Terminó con una sonrisa. Ella se sonrojó y agachó la barbilla, mordiéndose el labio. - _¿Ves?_ \- Señaló su boca. - _Eso. Cada vez que te muerdes el labio se me pone dura._

Scully jadeó ante su confesión, el calor aumento en sus mejillas. Los ojos verdes se clavaron en su boca, vidriosos. Ella no pudo evitar lamerse los labios, y sintió que su pene se tensaba contra su trasero.

\- _Ni siquiera creo que te des cuenta de lo que me haces_... - Se quejó.

 _\- ¿Qu…Qué te hago?_

\- _Veo que te muerdes ese labio durante todo el día... todos los días y cada vez que lo haces, todo lo que puedo_... - Se interrumpió con un largo suspiro anhelante. - _Todo lo que quiero hacer es besarte, y sentir ese labio entre mis dientes. Cada. Puta. Vez_. - Terminó, finalmente, levantando los ojos hacia ella.

Su pecho subía y caía al agua cada vez con más velocidad. El deseo crudo en su voz la abrumó, y su clítoris vibró por la excitación, hinchándose, dolorido por cada confesión de sus labios.

- _¿Qué es lo que te detiene? -_ Preguntó en voz baja, mordiéndose el labio desafiante.

Mulder gruñó bajo, presionando su cuerpo toscamente contra el suyo y cerrando la boca sobre sus labios.

Scully se burlaba de su compañero, abriendo la boca sobre sus labios, acariciándolos suavemente con la lengua, sin presionar totalmente su boca en la suya. Mulder gimió cuando su lengua pasó lentamente por su labio inferior, mojándolo, deslizando contra él la carne húmeda y caliente.

Contuvo un jadeo tembloroso cuando sintió su lengua contra la suya, jugueteando, jugando con la suya como si fuera la primera vez. En muchos sentidos, **era** la primera vez... Inclinó la cabeza, cerrando completamente sus labios sobre los de su compañero profundizando el beso. Envolvió los brazos y piernas alrededor de su cuerpo, tirando de él, atrayéndolo tan cerca de su cuerpo como fuera humanamente posible.

Él gimió bajo en su boca cuando su centro hizo conexión contra su pene, y sus manos se apresuraron a tomarla del culo, apretando y amasando la carne.

Ella gimió, y se aferró a la parte posterior de su cuello mientras sus manos tanteaban debajo del bikini para tocarla mejor. Empujando sus caderas contra él, rompió el beso. - _Oh, Dios_ \- Gimió suavemente al sentir toda la longitud de su erección presionando contra su cuerpo. Qué fácil sería tirar y liberarlo de sus bermudas, hacer su bikini a un lado y dejar que la penetrara, pensó. - _Jesús_... - Aspiró, cerrando los ojos y lamiéndose los labios mientras sus caderas se retorcían y se movían contra él, necesitando sentirlo, incapaz de detenerse en la avalancha de excitación que recorría su cuerpo.

Mulder siseó, empujándola rápidamente a un lado de la piscina y presionándose contra ella.

Sus ojos estaban oscurecidos por el deseo y su piel brillaba en la iluminación nocturna de la piscina y el jardín. Los ojos de Scully estaban entrecerrados, cruzó los tobillos detrás de su espalda, arqueando las caderas contra su cuerpo otra vez. Sus ojos verdes se cerraron brevemente mientras la sensación de su compañera lo invadía, apoderándose de él. Carajo, podía sentir el calor procedente de su sexo, quemando su pene a través de las capas de tela y el agua fría.

Fue dejando un rastro de besos en la mejilla, y por su cuello, amando la forma en que jadeaba y se estremecía cuando sus dientes mordían suavemente su piel. Ella inhaló, y rodó su cabeza hacia atrás, permitiéndose descansar en el borde de la piscina para que su boca pudiera tener un mayor acceso. - _Holly y Paul son una gran pareja ¿verdad?_ \- Dijo sonriendo. Su voz era espesa, densa por la excitación. Él levantó la cara de su cuello, acariciando su mejilla con la nariz. No quería detenerse. No quería parar nunca más de hacer esto.

- _¿Qué quieres decir? -_ Preguntó suavemente. Sus manos vagaban por sus costados, y ella se sacudió al sentirlas, su carne sensible y las terminaciones nerviosas estaban completamente alteradas. Meció las caderas contra su erección y gimió cuando su clítoris rozó su sexo duro.

- _Sólo quiero decir... carajo_... - Exhaló, su clítoris dolía con creciente intensidad. - _Sólo quiero decir que son el tipo de pareja... que... que coge en una piscina... o en una fiesta, por lo menos._

Se inclinó y besó su clavícula, y ella gimió cuando su lengua trazó el contorno del hueso. - _Entonces... ¿Cuál es el problema? -_ Preguntó contra su piel, sus manos rozándola mientras descendían para acariciar su culo.

Giró la cara, acercando los labios a su oreja, susurrando. - _Sólo quiero decir... ¿Mulder es el tipo de hombre que se coge a una mujer en una piscina, en una fiesta?_

- _¿Scully_ _ **quiere**_ _que Mulder se la coja en la piscina, aquí, en este momento?_ \- Preguntó emocionado, la excitación era evidente en su voz. - _Porque si quiere, él le daría todo lo que quisiera_... - Terminó, su voz cada vez más suave.

Ella cerró los ojos y se estremeció con la implicación de sus palabras.

\- _No creo que Scully sepa lo que quiere_... - Susurró, sonriendo ante la ironía de aquello.

- _¿No lo sabe?_ \- La presionó.

\- _Creo que Scully está muy insegura de muchas cosas en este momento. Está sintiendo una gran cantidad de… emociones... y no está completamente segura de qué hacer con ellas_. - Murmuró, abrazándolo con fuerza. Él presionó la cara en su cuello. Ella sólo quería quedarse allí, permanecer en ese momento, con sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y abrazándolo. Completamente enredada a él.

Una parte de su ser quería volver a casa, regresar a la soledad y la organización de su vida solitaria. Pero otra parte quería quedarse, quería explorar qué carajo estaba pasando entre ellos. Porque **algo** estaba pasando... Y ambos lo sabían.

 _\- Yo sólo..._ _ **ella**_ _... se siente muy conflictuada... Tal vez el alcohol la está afectando, entorpeciendo sus sentidos... -_ Reflexionó.

\- _Tal vez_. - Besó el costado de su cuello, y sus ojos azules se agitaron.

 _\- Tal vez, estuvo demasiado tiempo expuesta al sol, y... está sufriendo un pequeño golpe de calor..._

\- _Tal vez._ \- Susurró en voz baja. Su lengua acarició sus hombros bañados por el sol, y ella lloriqueó contra su garganta.

\- _Tal vez ella_... - Se interrumpió, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. Mulder tiró la cabeza hacia atrás mirándola a los ojos.

Su voz fue dulce cuando habló. - _¿Bebiste demasiado?_ \- Scully se mordió el labio y negó con la cabeza. Conocía su cuerpo. El alcohol pudo haberle dado un poco de valor líquido para enfrentar sus temores, pero no estaba tan ebria como para no poder tomar decisiones saludables. Le pasó el pulgar sobre la frente, apartándole el pelo de la cara. - _No te ves quemada... ¿Crees que tienes un golpe de sol?_ \- Preguntó en voz baja, frotándole los hombros, ahora salpicados de delicadas pecas. Una vez más, su compañera negó con la cabeza. - _Entonces, ¿qué?_ \- Susurró, levantando los ojos hacia ella. Scully se encogió de hombros, incapaz de hablar a través de la emoción repentina que le obstruía la garganta. Tiró de su labio inferior entre sus dientes con nerviosismo.

Tal vez no era el sol o los cócteles. Tal vez era el hecho de que no era Holly, y ya no tenía dónde esconderse. **Ella,** Dana Scully, quería esto. Lo quería a él. Y sin una excusa para culpar su deseo, se sentía expuesta. Se sentía en crudo.

Mirándola a los ojos, él podía sentir que se estaba frenando, conteniéndose, reprimiéndose. Pero sabía que cuando estuviese lista lo compartiría. Tenía que ser a su tiempo. Asintiendo con empatía, le dio un casto beso en la sien.

\- _Bien... Mulder tiene algunas ideas, si deseas escucharlas_. - Dijo al cabo de unos instantes. La sintió asentir contra su hombro. - _Mulder preferiría hacer el amor con Scully en una cama... donde podría tomarse su tiempo_ … - Rompiendo la oración para besar su cuello. - _Explorándola_... - Besó su hombro. Sus ojos se cerraron, y su barba de un día le hizo cosquillas a su piel sensible. - _Besándola_ … - Su lengua rodeó el lóbulo de su oreja, y ella gimió, mordiéndose el labio inferior. - _Amándola_... - Finalizó, deslizando las manos por sus costados hacia la parte inferior de sus pechos. Scully gimió en su cuello, moviéndose contra su pene. Él jadeó entre dientes contra su piel.

\- _Dios, Mulder_. - Suspiró, temblando mientras sus pulgares acariciaban cautelosamente la tela sobre sus pechos, mirándola a los ojos para asegurarse de que su toque fuera bienvenido. Sus dedos le hacían temblar la piel, su toque tan cerca de donde ella deseaba que sus manos estuvieran y sin embargo tan lejos de su alcance. Era enloquecedor. Se sintió chorrear entre las piernas y empujó sus pechos contra sus manos, sus pezones endurecidos rozando sus palmas.

\- _Mulder no quiere que la primera vez que haga el amor con ella sea en una_ _ **piscina**_. - Susurró, y su compañera le acarició el cuello con la nariz, sintiendo que su corazón se hinchaba con la intensidad del momento.

- _¿Quiere hacerle el amor?_ \- Preguntó delicadamente, en voz baja, necesitando estar absolutamente segura de que lo estaba escuchando bien.

\- _Cada momento de cada día... Tanto que le es doloroso a veces_. - Ronroneó, besando su sien.

La piel de gallina corrió por sus brazos y piernas mientras sus manos le acariciaban los pechos, masajeándolos y amasándolos mientras flotaban en el agua casi pegados. Sus pezones estaban erguidos, erectos, y la sensación del agua hacía cosquillas en su carne sensible añadiendo un elemento adicional a su excitación.

\- _Mmm... ¿Por qué...?_ \- Se humedeció los labios, comenzando de nuevo. - ¿ _Por qué Mulder no le dijo a Scully nada de esto antes?_ \- Le preguntó sin aliento.

Mulder suspiró con brusquedad, observando sus manos moverse por encima del cuerpo de su compañera. - _Porque piensa que nunca podría ser lo suficientemente bueno para ella... Porque sabe que no podría hacerla tan feliz como Scully lo haría a él._ \- Dijo, haciendo una mueca de dolor mientras continuaba. - _Está aterrado, tiene pánico de llegar a hacerle daño_. - La miró a los ojos. - _Y preferiría morir antes que lastimarla. Ella significa demasiado para él._

Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besó en la mandíbula. No tenía palabras que decirle. Se abrazaron, sosteniéndose en silencio durante unos momentos, estrechamente consumidos en los brazos del otro.

\- _Probablemente es lo mejor si ellos no hacen nada durante un caso_. - Susurró Scully.

Él giró la cara a su cuello y gimió de frustración, suspirando profundamente al quitar las manos de sus pechos. - _Yeah... Probablemente es lo mejor_. - Accedió a regañadientes, tirando de su compañera firmemente contra su cuerpo, no queriendo que el momento terminara. Tenía razón, probablemente sería mejor si no hicieran nada precipitado. Ciertamente, no quería que Scully se lamentara o arrepintiese de algo que pasara entre ellos, y si era honesto consigo mismo, realmente **quería** hacerle el amor en una cama lentamente, tomándose su tiempo, aprendiéndola, devorándola. Si giraba y se la cogía contra la pared de la piscina, no sería justo para ella... para ellos. Se merecían algo mejor. Pero no pudo detener la imagen mental de sus dientes hundidos en su hombro mientras su pene se movía dentro y fuera de ella. Sus brazos envolviéndola firmemente por la cintura mientras sus pequeños y manicurados dedos trabajaban rápidamente entre sus piernas.

Se sintió endurecer, y movió sus manos a través de la pequeña extensión de su espalda, arrastrando sus uñas a través de su piel. Ella se estremeció, presionando su núcleo en su vientre mientras un suave gemido escapaba de sus labios. Carajo, lo deseaba desesperadamente. Ahogó el gruñido que amenazaba con resbalar de sus labios. No en un caso, no en un caso, su mente le decía.

Mulder levantó la cara de su cuerpo y la besó en la mejilla, acariciando su sien con la nariz. - _¿Scully está de acuerdo con los besos?_ \- Preguntó, dejando caer las manos sobre su cintura, bordeando el elástico de la parte inferior del bikini. Sus dedos dejaron rastros calientes sobre su piel, y ella se retorció en sus brazos.

Elevó la cara, acariciándole la mejilla. - _Sí... ella ah... Ella quiere que Mulder la bese_. - Susurró, mirando sus labios. Quería que Mulder la besara, la consumiera, la abrazara, la cogiera… Dios, tenía tantas ganas de coger con él. Pero podría conformarse con un beso. Sí, podría. Podría. ¿Verdad? Sólo besarse. Nada más. Besarse estaba bien. Podría hacer eso.

Él se inclinó hacia delante y abrió la boca sobre la de Scully, gimiendo en el profundo beso. El calor entre sus cuerpos quemaba su piel, y su compañera gimió cuando su mano se deslizó más abajo, aferrándose a la carne de su culo. Ella se apartó del beso, sin aliento. Dios, sí. Apoyó la frente contra la de Mulder, tomándole la cara con las manos.

Una de sus manos se movió bajando entre sus cuerpos, y se quedó sin aliento, jadeando, cuando entró en contacto con su sexo grueso y obscenamente duro. Él gimió, sus ojos ardiendo en advertencia. - _Jesús, Sc_... - Estaba hirviendo. - _Estoy un poco uhm... hoy fue..._ \- Balbuceó, haciendo una mueca dolorosa al aferrarse a sus caderas, deteniendo sus movimientos. La apartó de su cuerpo. - _Dios... si no vamos a seguir adelante con esto, debemos parar_. - Exhaló, la angustia estaba escrita en todo su rostro. Estaba temblando físicamente imponiendo el esfuerzo que le tomaba controlar su deseo.

 _\- ¿Estás bien?_ \- Preguntó, preocupada cuando su compañero se estremeció, acuclillándose en el agua.

\- _Sólo dame un minuto aquí... mmmm._ \- Se quejó. No la miró al hablar. - _Voy a uh... Tengo que usar el baño_. - Dijo en voz baja, volviéndose para nadar hacia los escalones. Scully se estiró alcanzando su brazo, deteniendo su movimiento, cerrando el espacio entre ellos. Cuando llegó al cordón de sus bermudas, él cubrió sus manos con severidad, en señal de advertencia. - _Vuelvo enseguida. Sólo necesito… eh_... - Comenzó, sus ojos implorando para que le tuviese piedad.

Ella envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cuello, y él reprimió un gemido cerrando los ojos. Sus brazos flotaban junto a su cuerpo sin fuerzas, necesitando distancia entre ellos para disminuir la carga de su erección dura como granito. Su estómago se agitó, y se le dificultó la respiración, cuando sintió su pequeña mano bajar, deslizándose entre ellos, alcanzando y metiéndose dentro de sus pantalones cortos.

El deseo sexual se apoderó de él, y la presionó contra la pared de la piscina de nuevo, gimiendo en su cuello. - _Scullyyy_... - Prácticamente sollozó mientras su mano se cerraba alrededor de su grueso sexo.

Giró la cara en su cuello. - _Shhhh, déjame hacer esto. Tú me ayudaste... cuando tampoco podía soportarlo más_... - Susurró. - _Lo menos que puedo hacer es devolver el favor._ \- Dijo con voz ronca en su oído. - _Déjame... quiero hacerlo_. - Ronroneó. Él gimió en voz alta, sujetando con fuerza su cuerpo apretándolo al suyo.

Sus respiraciones se mezclaban en el aire de la noche, sus labios rozándose suavemente cuando la mano de Scully comenzó a moverse lentamente arriba y abajo sobre su erección. Mulder siseó, tirando de su labio inferior en la boca. - _Mmmm, carajo_... - Gimió suavemente. Su mano se enredó en su cabello, sujetando la parte posterior de la cabeza con tal fuerza, que ella casi deseó gritar de dolor. La sensación de su sexo en su mano, esa suavidad aterciopelada enfundada en una robusta dureza hizo que su cuerpo temblara de deseo.

Su otra mano se movió entre ellos, sumergiéndose entre sus piernas para tocarla tentativamente sobre el bikini. Scully jadeó en su boca, arqueando las caderas contra sus dedos. Sus labios se encontraron mientras las manos se batían a duelo por el espacio, la de él fue avanzando poco a poco en su traje de baño, y la de ella acariciaba y bombeaba su pene, buscando aliviarlo finalmente de los reprimidos deseos del día. Ella gimió en su boca, deslizando la lengua a lo largo de su labio inferior. Mulder movió su rostro y gimió en su cuello.

\- _Cristo_... - Exhaló, embistiéndola con sus caderas mientras el pulgar de su compañera frotaba la sensible piel de su cabeza.

Scully se humedeció los labios, dejando caer la cabeza en su hombro. Carajo, él se sentía tan bien en su mano. Su otra mano lo sujetó con fuerza por la nuca, estrechando su carne con una intensidad que no sabía que poseía. Cuando lo sintió embistiendo firmemente en sus manos, gimió en voz alta, mordiéndolo suavemente en el hombro, saboreando la sal y el cloro de su piel en la lengua.

\- _Pensé... uhngh_. - Jadeó. - _Pensé que habías dicho nada de sexo... en un caso_. - Jadeó con voz ronca en su oído, y ella se estremeció, sujetándolo con mayor firmeza, alimentando su longitud. Scully alzó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

\- _Esto no es sexo_. - Exhaló, sus aletargados ojos mirándolo con atención a través de sus párpados cargados de deseo. - _No entre Mulder y Scully, de todos modos..._

Su pequeña mano se movió en serio, necesitando... queriendo verlo perder el control. Pensamientos secundarios sobre la higiene de eyacular en el agua cruzaron su mente, pero se recordó a sí misma que esa piscina probablemente había visto una multitud de pecados.

La intensidad de su verde mirada envió una sacudida de excitación a su sexo, y ella balanceó sus caderas contra su mano inmóvil. Mulder mantuvo los ojos centrados en su compañera mientras sus dedos avanzaban lentamente, paseando dentro del elástico de la bikini. El cuerpo de Scully se estremeció contra su contacto, tensándose en la anticipación de sentir sus manos sobre su piel desnuda.

Abrió la boca, jadeando, y al sentir su dedo penetrándola hábilmente, gimió en voz alta, su palma presionaba deliciosamente contra su clítoris. Se estremeció, involuntariamente empujó sus caderas contra la mano, frunciendo las cejas con intensa concentración. - _Oh, Dios mío_. - Sollozó, cerrando los ojos.

\- _Por lo tanto, si esto no es sexo, entonces ¿qué es?_ \- Interpeló, con voz ronca jadeando contra sus labios. Ella no dejó de mecer las caderas contra su mano, reprimiendo un gemido en la garganta cuando su clítoris rozó la gruesa carne de su palma.

\- _No... No me importa una mierda lo que es... pero si te detienes, voy a asesinarte_. - Exhaló, con los dientes apretando el labio inferior de su compañero.

Continuó moviendo su mano alrededor de él, la respiración de Mulder era pesada, densa contra su cuello haciendo que su piel hormigueara y se le erizara. - _Dios_... - Gimió, sintiendo que sus bolas se tensaban.

A medida que sus dedos trabajaban dentro de ella, apretando y golpeando contra su pared frontal, Scully supo que estaba lista, que todo acabaría. Era el fin. Cada presión contra su carne resbaladiza la llevaba cada vez más y más alto, arrollándola con tanta fuerza, que sabía que iba a desmoronarse.

Volvió la cara hacia su cuello, desesperada por la liberación, gimiendo y lloriqueando mientras sus músculos internos continuaban apretando a su alrededor. - _Oh, dios_... - Sollozó suavemente contra su hombro, meciendo sus caderas al ritmo que marcaba su compañero. Dio un tirón final en su pene, y lo sintió endurecerse exponencialmente, su cuerpo se estremeció contra el suyo. Su doloroso grito fue amortiguado por la carne de su cuello. Continuó moviendo la mano, exprimiéndolo mientras se sacudía contra ella a través del desenlace de su liberación, besando su cuello suavemente.

Levantó la mano de sus bermudas, y tomó su muñeca firmemente, retirando su mano. Si tenía un orgasmo más sin él dentro iba a gritar. Esto era ridículo. Mulder abrió los ojos y la miró, la preocupación era evidente en su rostro. ¿Por qué lo detenía? Sabía que estaba cerca, tan cerca que le temblaban las piernas contra sus caderas.

Ella cerró los ojos, esforzándose por controlar su respiración. - _¿Qué pasaría si..._ \- Comenzó. - _tenemos sexo?_ \- Terminó, pasando saliva con fuerza al encontrarse con sus ojos. Cuando él no dijo nada, continuó. - _Todavía tenemos la fiesta final, ¿verdad? Una fiesta en la que… -_ Se detuvo, su cuerpo temblando por la excitación desatendida corriendo por sus venas. - _la gente va a tener relaciones sexuales, ¿verdad?_

Sus ojos verdes se estrecharon. - _Cierto_... - Aceptó lentamente, inseguro hacia dónde iba la conversación. - _Pero pensé que habías dicho..._ \- Se interrumpió, y ella negó con la cabeza.

\- _No, escúchame_. - Le dijo lamiéndose los labios y respirando lentamente por la boca. - _Holly y Paul supuestamente están muy en sintonía con el cuerpo del otro, ¿verdad? Quiero decir están casados y todo._

 _\- Me imaginaría una cosa así, indudablemente._

 _\- Entonces… ¿no sería prudente… como investigadores… que nos familiaricemos con el otro? -_ Sus palabras eran lentas, cuidadosamente seleccionadas. La verdad era que deseaba cogerlo. Con desesperación. Y si era más fácil bajo el disfraz de Holly y Paul, bienvenido sea.

Considerando sus palabras, una pequeña sonrisa creció en los labios del agente. - _Yeah… Quiero decir… Odiaría que el caso se jodiera porque, nosotros dejamos "Fumbled the ball"_ ("escapar la pelota _"_ Meter la pata), _por así decirlo._

Su barbilla se alzó, lo miró a los ojos con una ceja alzada. - _Nunca, jamás dejé "flumbed de ball" en la cama, Mulder_. - Dijo intencionadamente, manteniendo su voz baja y controlada.

 _\- Bueno, eso deberás demostrarlo. -_ Se burló, sonriendo ante su falsa indignación.

Sus ojos se estrecharon, y arqueó una ceja. - _Independientemente de eso, Holly y Paul están acostumbrados… habituados al cuerpo del otro… Supuestamente. -_ Presionando su mejilla contra la suya, girando los labios a su oído. - _Holly y Paul podrían ser grandiosos en la cama_. - Susurró, dejando que su lengua acariciara suavemente la piel de su rostro. Él se estremeció, aferrándose a sus caderas con las manos otra vez.

La excitación de Scully no había disminuido, y empujó sus caderas contra su estómago, esperando aliviar algo del dolor que moraba profundamente dentro de ella. El rumor de un gemido en la garganta de su compañero indujo que girara la cara a la suya.

 _\- Entonces… ¿Qué opina, agente Mulder? -_ Dijo, en voz baja y profunda. La excitación en los ojos de su compañero coincidía con la suya, y él tiró de sus caderas para que chocara contra la nueva evidencia de su deseo. Sus ojos azules se agitaron hasta casi ponerse en blanco, y se mordió el labio. Estaba llegando a un punto de no retorno, y no quería realmente tener que suplicarle.

Presionó sus labios contra los suyos delicadamente, jugando despacito con el grueso labio inferior de su Mulder.

 _\- ¿Crees que nos convendría, como investigadores, estudiar y aprender todo lo posible acerca de los roles que estamos interpretando, incluyendo los deseos y necesidades sexuales de dichos roles?_

Él se inclinó para presionar la boca contra su clavícula. - _Mmmmm… Como método de actuación._ \- Gimió, considerando su propuesta. - _Desde luego que en esto no queremos hacer el ridículo. Ciertamente queremos destacarnos._

Fue lamiendo hasta llegar a su cuello, succionando la suave carne entre sus labios. Ella gimió. La sensación de su lengua trabajando en su cuello le hacía doler los pezones. Bajó la mano entre ellos para poder tocárselos, frotándoselos, tratando de aliviar algo de sus ansias, de sus ganas.

Susurrando contra su piel, él le preguntó. - _¿Qué clase de amante es Paul?_

Ella hizo una pausa ante su pregunta, su cabeza dio vueltas sobre un deseo tan intenso que literalmente podría saborearlo en la boca.¿Qué clase de amante era Paul? ¿Qué clase de amante quería que fuera Paul? Se imaginó a Mulder como un amante, imaginó sus manos sobre ella, su cuerpo cubriendo el suyo. ¿Qué clase de amante sería Mulder? ¿Sería tierno y dulce, besándola delicadamente, cariñosamente y acariciando su piel con dedicación? ¿O sería intenso, duro y veloz, imperante, dominando la situación embistiéndola con fuerza una y otra y otra vez? Oh, Dios… su clítoris palpitó ante la imagen mental.

 _\- Él es… uh… es intenso… enérgico pero cortés, deferente. -_ Susurró, su respiración se iba haciendo más rápida a cada segundo. Dios, lo necesitaba, lo deseaba.

 _\- ¿A ella le gusta cuando es enérgico? ¿O le gusta más cuando es delicado y tierno?_ \- Le preguntó suavemente, besando su pecho.

\- _Ambos_. - Exhaló, peinando con los dedos el cabello de su compañero.

Lo sintió sonreír contra su piel, y movió sus caderas, arqueándose y embistiendo para encontrarse con su sexo erecto, desesperada por la estimulación en su clítoris.

Mulder movió la cara subiendo por su cuello, finalmente alcanzando sus labios, besándola apasionadamente. Su lengua vagaba por su boca y por la parte interna de sus mejillas, antes de retirarse arrastrando su labio entre los dientes. Los ojos de su compañera se veían densos, cargados de deseo, y esto sólo lograba que su sexo se tensara. Jesús, era hermosa.

\- _¿Qué clase de amante es Holly? -_ Preguntó sin aliento.

La comisura de su boca se alzó al pensar en una sola palabra. - _Desinhibida_.

La boca de Scully se aflojó, y un tembloroso aliento escapó de ella.

Él la observó un par de segundos, completamente perdido en la belleza de una excitada Dana Scully. - _Entonces, agente Scully… Dime lo que sucederá después. -_ Sus dedos largos se deslizaron por su pecho, prolongando su estadía justo al límite de la parte superior de la bikini. La piel de ella se ruborizó bajo sus ojos, y él respiró enérgicamente.

\- _Creo que deberíamos continuar nuestra investigación_ … - Dijo, presionando sus labios contra los suyos en un casto beso. - _Cuando regresemos al apartamento_. - Lo besó de nuevo, gimiendo cuando su lengua se lanzó contra sus labios.

\- _¿En nombre de la investigación?_ \- Preguntó él mientras su boca se arraigaba en la de su compañera.

Ella asintió, desenvolviendo las piernas de su cintura. Nadó hasta el borde de la piscina, empujándose fuera del agua. Mulder se limpió la cara con las manos, su piel estaba enrojecida y caliente incluso bajo el cielo nocturno.

La observó pasándose una toalla por el cuerpo para secarse, y su estómago repentinamente ardió de deseo.

Él y Scully iban a coger. Todo en nombre de la investigación, por supuesto.

Investigación sexual.

Era apropiado. Sólo ellos usarían la excusa de la investigación, de la ciencia, de encontrar la verdad, para coger. Jesús, estaban realmente jodidos. Pero no le importaba…

Porque en menos de veinte minutos iba a estar dentro de ella.

¡Mierda! ¡Gracias Dios!

Continuará…


	7. Capítulo 7: Mascarada

**Undercover Swing**

 **Resumen:** Mulder y Scully van de encubiertos como pareja a una misión para atrapar a un criminal atroz, el cual resulta ser tambien el anfitrión de numerosas fiestas sexuales.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Este fic contiene material sexualmente explícito. Si este contenido no es de tu agrado puedes dejar de leer.

 **Pd:** Como siempre todos sus comentarios, dudas, inquietudes, quejas y reclamos pueden dejarlas en un bello review para que se las pasemos a la autora original.

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: "** **Mascarada".**

Sus pequeñas manos temblaban mientras empacaba el bolso con sus pertenencias, atiborrándolo de toallas, protector solar y lentes de sol antes de colgarlo sobre el hombro con impaciencia. Mulder le sonrió malicioso ante su estrategia precipitada, sabiendo cuán metódicamente, en general, le gustaba empacar las maletas. Incluso su cartera estaba bien organizada y despejada, por lo que era interesante (mínimamente) que estuviera tan histérica como para simplemente arrojar sus cosas dentro, sin preocuparse si las toallas estaban dobladas correctamente o las tapas de los protectores solares aseguradas. Él se puso la camiseta, tomando su toalla antes de pasarse los dedos por el cabello para suavizar su aspecto desaliñado.

Ella succionó, con preocupante nerviosismo, la suave carne de su labio inferior entre los dientes. Su estómago se agitaba en anticipación, y su piel se erizó con la conciencia de su cercanía. No podía deshacerse de las imágenes en su mente, y sintió que el calor se arrastraba por su pecho, enrojeciendo su piel.

Investigación sexual.

Eso era todo. ¿Verdad? Sólo un hombre y una mujer " _investigando_ " un caso. Yeah. Eso es **exactamente** lo que era esto: _"una investigación"._

Jesús, ¿por qué no podía sólo admitir frente a él que simplemente quería coger? ¿Que " **necesitaba"** hacerlo? Dos días de Mulder tocándola le estaba pasando factura, y ya no podía negarlo.

Se sintió enrojecer desde las orejas hasta los dedos de los pies.

Sus párpados se agitaron cuando su dedo tocó su pecho. - _Te bronceaste algo hoy... Tu piel está un poco rosada_. - Dijo. Yeah. Échale la culpa al sol... No admitas que estás caliente como el infierno y que lo necesitas dentro de ti con tanta fuerza, lo deseas tan mal, que estás dispuesta a tirar a la mierda todo su compañerismo sólo por tenerlo.

Y si tenía que usar la excusa del caso para hacerlo, entonces que así sea. Holly y Paul dejarían de existir al finalizar el caso, pero Mulder y Scully no. Era más seguro de esta manera, por su asociación, por su amistad y por sus corazones.

Caminó rápidamente delante de Mulder hasta el coche, haciendo una pausa mientras él desbloqueaba las puertas. Quería regresar al apartamento lo antes posible, antes de perder su determinación. Sin embargo, antes de poder abrir la puerta, Mulder presionó detrás de ella, plantando su mano firmemente sobre el vidrio. - _Espera_. - Dijo. Scully jadeó sin aliento, y sus pezones se tensaron al sentir sus caderas oprimiendo su espalda. Giró rápidamente para enfrentarlo, su nariz a pulgadas de chocar contra su pecho. Él apoyó los brazos al lado de su cabeza, y se inclinó hasta el nivel de sus ojos. - _Antes de entrar al auto, necesito que estemos absolutamente seguros aquí_. - Dijo casi murmurando. Dios, ¿podía leerle la mente?

Levantó la barbilla para mirarlo a los ojos, y sintió que el estómago le subía a la garganta. Pasó saliva convulsivamente, mirando su boca. Sus labios cosquillearon por el deseo de besarlo.

- _¿Seguros de qué?_ \- Preguntó, parpadeando rápidamente mientras levantaba los ojos hacia los suyos.

Presionó contra ella, empujándola contra la puerta. Scully recordó la última vez que lo había hecho, su primer día en el caso, el día que hizo que le doliera el clítoris. Él movió una mano por su hombro, arrastrándola por el brazo donde sostuvo su mano en la suya. - _¿Qué es exactamente lo que va a suceder, Scully?_

Levantó los ojos nuevamente hacia él, apoyándole la mano libre en el pecho. Dejó que su mano lo recorriera haciendo un camino por el esternón, sintiendo los duros músculos contraerse bajo su palma. Era emocionante ser tan audaz, comportarse como Dana Scully nunca lo haría. A decir verdad, tal vez disfrutaría interpretando este papel. ¿Quién era Holly, finalmente? Holly era alguien que Scully decidió crear. Y ese concepto era apasionante.

\- _Bueno_ … - Comenzó, deteniendo la progresión de su mano en la cintura de sus bermudas. Observó su nuez mientras sus dedos jugaban con el cordón. - _Tenemos roles que interpretar... y creo que_... - Su voz se apagó, dejando que sus uñas rasguñaran ligeramente la línea de vellos bajo su ombligo. - _que tal vez sería prudente de nuestra parte, por el bien del caso, por supuesto, descubrir cómo son Holly y Paul cuando están juntos..._

Él asintió, bajando el rostro. Sus bocas estaban a centímetros de distancia, y su pene le dio un brusco tirón cuando la lengua de Scully se lanzó a lamer sus labios. - _¿Quieres decir sexualmente? -_ Preguntó con voz ronca.

Mulder le soltó la mano y la llevó hasta su cadera, donde el pulgar dibujó círculos sobre el hueso. Su piel se incendió bajo su toque, y alzó la barbilla en silencio, desesperada por que sus labios tocaran los suyos, para aligerar el dolor.

- _¿Entonces seremos Holly y Paul esta noche?_ \- Preguntó él, teniendo serias dificultades para hilar una frase coherente con su pene presionado en su cadera. Ella se alzó en puntas de pie, apretando los labios contra su cuello. Sus dedos moviéndose justo dentro de la cinturilla de las bermudas, Mulder gruñó, presionándose aún más contra ella.

\- _En nombre de la investigación, ¿recuerdas?_ \- Dijo, apretando sus labios en su punto de pulso, sintiendo el rápido golpe sordo contra la lengua.

Asintió y cerró los ojos, empujando suavemente su erección. - _Mmm... Me pregunto cómo son juntos_. - Expresó en voz baja, dejando que su mano deambulara lentamente, sus dedos dejando un rastro de electricidad por su muslo. Ella jadeó en su cuello, su excitación era tan intensa, que consideró hacer que la cogiera allí mismo, contra el auto. ¿Eso es algo que Holly haría?

Sollozó en su piel, su clítoris dolía más allá del punto de un simple placer. No podía negar el hecho de que ser otra persona era excitante de una manera que no había creído posible. Esta era su oportunidad de explorar partes de sí misma, partes de su sexualidad, sin explotar, frustradas, insatisfechas desde hacía años, tal vez para siempre. Bajo la identidad de Holly, podía hacer cosas que Dana Scully ni siquiera pensaría o se le ocurriría hacer.

Apartando la cara de su cuello, levantó la mirada hacia él. - _Holly y Paul, esta noche_. - Confirmó. Su voz era espesa, pesada, y se lamió el labio inferior, tirando de él entre sus dientes y luego dejándolo escapar lentamente. Mulder reprimió un jadeo en su garganta. Ahí estaba ese maldito labio de nuevo. No podía soportarlo más, se apretó contra su compañera nuevamente, capturando su boca en un beso feroz.

Ella gimió cuando sus lenguas inmediatamente se encontraron, colisionando por el dominio. El calor de su cuerpo abrasaba su piel, incendiándola, envolvió su pierna alrededor de su cintura, atrayéndolo aún más cerca. La mano de Mulder fue a la deriva por su muslo, apretándole el culo mientras succionaba su labio inferior, su lengua acariciando la suave carne dentro de su boca. Scully jadeó y empujó sus caderas contra él cuando sus dedos se deslizaron por debajo de la tela del bikini, resbalando ligeramente su dedo medio entre su empapada carne hinchada.

Carajo, estaba tan mojada. Presionó su dedo más profundamente, sintiendo su abrumador calor mientras mantenía su toque lento y tortuoso. Empujó sus caderas contra ella y gimió cuando respondió de la misma forma, ese movimiento hizo que su dedo se deslizara totalmente dentro de su compañera. Sus paredes se apretaron alrededor de él, y Mulder gimió contra su cuello, succionando la dulce piel. Ella sacudió sus caderas, gimiendo de frustración.

- _Crees... mmmm_. - Dijo, apartando los labios de los suyos. - _¿Crees que a ellos les gusta...?_ \- Se calló. La sensación de sus dientes mordiendo su cuello la hizo jadear violentamente.

- _¿Coger en público?_ \- Terminó, murmurando en su cuello. Scully se rió entre dientes, empujando sus caderas contra su mano. Bajó la suya entre sus cuerpos, tanteando el cordón de sus bermudas, necesitándolo dentro de ella tan mal, con tanta fuerza que no le importaba que los vieran o apareciera alguien caminando por ahí.

Tomando hasta la última gota de fuerza que pudo reunir, apartó su mano, agarrándola de la muñeca con fuerza. Y dejó caer la cabeza sobre su hombro. - _Sólo... unngh... ah... Probablemente no deberíamos coger contra la puerta del coche_. - Su respiración era irregular, pesada. - _Se vería muy mal... si... nos arrestaran por indecencia pública_. - Sonrió en su cuello, estremeciéndose cuando su aliento le hizo cosquillas en la oreja.

\- _Entonces llévame a casa, donde podamos coger en privado_. - Incluso ella se sorprendió por la audacia de sus palabras, sin embargo, le estaba empezando a gustar cuán envalentonada parecía ser Holly. Sus pezones se endurecieron hasta ser picos turgentes, y gimió mientras caminaba rápidamente hacia su puerta.

El coche estaba en llamas con su energía, y sus manos tocaban toda la piel que pudieran encontrar. Él la acarició a lo largo de su muslo desnudo, y los músculos se Scully se estremecieron bajo su toque. La mano de ella le iba frotando el antebrazo, presionándolo aún más profundamente contra su cuerpo. La mano sobre el volante iba apretándolo firmemente, y tensó la mandíbula mientras se contenía de arrastrar su mano más allá de su pierna donde sabía que estaría caliente, húmeda y lista para él. Su pene estaba tirante, y se removió en el asiento, gimiendo mientras soltaba el volante por un momento con el fin de pasarse la palma sobre el bulto en su pantalón. Sólo unos minutos más, se dijo, sólo unos pocos minutos más.

Echó un vistazo sobre su compañero captando el movimiento, y vio sus ojos brillando bajo las luces que iban pasando. Miró entre su regazo y su rostro, y sonrió maliciosamente. Alzando una ceja, se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad inclinándose sobre la consola. Mulder dio un violento salto al sentir sus manos sobre su erección.

\- _Scully... ¡¿qué?!_ \- Casi gritó, siseando cuando su mano acarició su pene sobre el material sintético.

\- _Shhhh_ \- Lo tranquilizó, liberando su miembro de sus confines. - _Y, no soy Scully_. - Murmuró, tomando su sexo y acariciándolo ligeramente desde la base a la punta. - _Soy Holly._

Se quedó sin aliento, luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos y enfocados en la carretera, cuando sintió su boca caliente cerrarse en torno a él, su lengua dando vueltas alrededor de la cabeza. - _No podemos_... - Inhaló, gimiendo mientras la excitación lo recorría. - _¿Qué pasaría si... si nos descubren?_ \- Alegó. Podía imaginarse los titulares, " _Agentes encubiertos del FBI arrestados por Indecencia Pública tras encontrarlos teniendo Sexual Oral en un auto_ ".

Ella levantó la cabeza de su regazo, su pequeña mano deslizándose arriba y abajo por su longitud endurecida, sonriéndole maliciosamente. - _Entonces que no nos descubran, Paul._

Sus palabras fueron directamente a su pene, y dejó caer su cabeza en el reposacabezas.

- _Jesús... Mierda..._ \- Estaba hirviendo, aferrándose al volante con fuerza y con las dos manos. Su cabeza le daba vueltas. Scully le estaba dando una mamada... en un auto... Sus labios se movían arriba y abajo de su eje con una precisión experta, sus dientes rozándolo suavemente mientras él crecía dentro de su boca. Zumbaba en torno a su sexo, y él gimió con fuerza, sus ojos se agitaron. - _Scully_... - Dijo en una bocanada, y rápidamente aulló cuando sus dientes lo mordisquearon no tan suavemente. - _Lo siento, lo siento._ _ **Holly**_. - Jadeó. - _Mierda_... - Se quejó. - _Holly_... - Dijo de nuevo, rodando el nombre a través de su lengua, suspirando mientras dejaba que la sensación de su boca alrededor de su sexo asumiera el control.

No iba a durar mucho tiempo, lo sabía. Se sentía demasiado, demasiado bien, y había esperado tanto tiempo para sentirlo. Mierda, ella había dado una gran cabezada. Se le pusieron los ojos en blanco. No quería saber dónde había aprendido a hacer esto, ni con **quienes** lo había practicado, pero estaba agradecido, no obstante. Hasta el momento, estaba excavando en Holly, quienquiera que fuese. Holly era lujuriosa, despreocupada, no tenía miedo de mostrar su deseo. ¿Esto estaba debajo de Scully? Bajo su armadura, ¿ **esta** Dana? Sabiendo que nunca haría algo de lo que sintiera verdaderamente incómoda, tenía que pensar que está **era** ella, en cierto sentido. Holly o no, Scully era capaz de esto.

Su pene se sacudió cuando el deseo se disparó atravesándolo. Involuntariamente sacudió las caderas, y su boca se movió rápidamente hacia arriba y abajo, chupando su cabeza tan perfectamente, que lo sintió hasta en sus globos oculares. Jesús…

\- _Sc - uhm... Holly_. - Advirtió, cubriendo con ternura su cabeza con la mano. - _Tienes que... Voy a..._ \- Inhaló, agradecido que el semáforo le permitiese centrarse completamente en la gloriosa sensación de su sexo en su boca. Resopló mientras sus bolas se tensaban, su liberación era inminente.

Scully zumbó alrededor de él, su sexo se disparó aumentando por el ardiente deseo. Sintiéndolo, saboreándolo dentro de su boca –era poderosa. Lo controlaba en ese momento... Estaba acercándose al borde rápidamente, y quería que lo hiciera. Deseaba que acabara, quería que perdiera el control gracias a ella. Su vientre ardía por la excitación, y su piel se estremecía donde sea que entrara en contacto con la suya. La respiración de su compañero era pesada, desigual, y cada golpe de su lengua contra la parte inferior de su sensible cabeza lo hacían gemir. El vehículo se había detenido - podía darse cuenta de que no se movían - y sus manos descansaban suavemente contra su cabello. Con dos chasquidos finales de su lengua él se sacudió, y sus muslos se tensaron cuando un grito ahogado brotó de sus labios. Su semilla se derramó en su boca, y Scully gimió al escuchar ese sonido, sus paredes internas se contrajeron mientras su cuerpo se agitaba en empatía, deseando que Mulder estuviera profundamente dentro de ella.

Lo lamió y succionó hasta estar segura de haberle limpiado hasta la última gota, y luego se incorporó, alzando la mirada hacia su rostro y sonriéndole a su perfil. Su cabeza estaba echada hacia atrás contra el reposacabeza, la boca semi abierta… Dios, era precioso. Miró por la ventanilla notando que estaban de vuelta en el apartamento, estacionados en su lugar asignado.

- _¿Estamos aquí?_ \- Preguntó, sorprendida por su capacidad de mantener la concentración y no estrellar el auto contra un árbol.

Asintió, lamiéndose los labios. - _Yo eh... no me acuerdo haberlo conducido_... - Dijo, frotándose la cara. - _El coche se dirigió solo_. - Se rió entre dientes, con los ojos todavía cerrados.

 _\- ¿Estás bien?_ \- Le preguntó en voz baja.

Bajó la cabeza, abriendo los ojos. Se volvió hacia ella, con una expresión de asombro en su ruborizada piel. - _¿Si estoy_ _ **bien**_ _?_ \- Preguntó, divertido. Ella se rió para sí misma, agachando la barbilla mientras sus mejillas enrojecían. - _¿Qué demonios_ _ **fue**_ _eso, Scully?_ \- Le sonrió.

Frunció los labios, envolviendo su mano alrededor de la manija de la puerta. - _Soy Holly... ¿recuerdas?_ \- Cuestionó, levantando una ceja.

Mulder asintió, sus ojos se oscurecieron. - _Entonces... aparte de mamadas increíbles en vehículos en movimiento, ¿qué más hay en Holly? -_ Su voz disparó electricidad directamente en su clítoris.

Se inclinó, apagó el auto y quitó las llaves del contacto. Dejándolas colgar de su dedo, y lo miró con malicia. - _Vamos a averiguarlo, ¿sí?_

La boca de Mulder cayó, y se quedó observando la puerta mucho tiempo después de su retirada.

Sonrió todo el camino por las escaleras, mirando por encima del hombro a su compañero mientras caminaba con gracia detrás de ella, sin apartar la mirada, ni vacilar. Era constante, incluso depredadora, como un coyote rodeando a su presa a la espera de la muerte.

Y ella era la muerte.

Contuvo el aliento, llevando la mano al cerrojo. Oh, dios... Realmente iba a suceder. Siete años. Siete años esperando este momento, y finalmente estaba aquí.

Oh, Dios.

Oh, Dios.

Sus manos temblaban, y su estómago se revolvió violentamente. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿Qué había **hecho**?

Abrió la boca, jadeando, acercándose para apoyarse contra la dura puerta. El aliento de Mulder era caliente mientras se inclinaba a su oído. Al darse cuenta de su mano temblorosa, susurró: - _No tenemos que hacer esto_. - Sus manos se establecieron en sus caderas, y ella se retorció bajo su toque, su respiración era cada vez más rápida por segundo. Su presencia era al mismo tiempo relajante y excitante. Y no estaba segura de lo que prefería en ese momento. No estaba segura de un montón de cosas. La duda y el miedo se deslizaron en su mente. Necesitaba dejar de pensar.

Deja de pensar, Dana.

- _Estoy bien_. - Susurró, llevando nuevamente su temblorosa mano a la cerradura, insertando la llave en la ranura. Antes de que pudiera abrirla, la mano de su compañero cubrió la suya, deteniendo su movimiento. Scully se estremeció cuando él envolvió su otro brazo alrededor de su cintura, tirando de ella hacia su cuerpo.

Su jadeo fue audible, y su cuerpo tembló contra él. - _Está bien si no quieres hacer esto_... - Su voz era tan suave, tan ligera, que le hizo cosquillas en la piel de su cuello, y dejó caer la cabeza de lado ofreciéndolo. Su piel se estremeció, desesperada por sentir su boca contra ella de nuevo. Él apretó el brazo, llevando sus labios a su oreja. - _Nadie dice que tenemos que hacer nada.._. - Susurró, apartando el cabello sobre el cuello con la nariz. Presionó los labios suavemente contra su punto de pulso, acariciando la piel con su barba de un día.

\- _Yo_... - Susurró. - _yo quiero_... - Finalizó, mordiéndose el labio cuando las palabras salían de su boca. **Lo** deseaba. - _Sólo estoy..._ \- Se interrumpió, bajando la barbilla contra el pecho.

Él presionó la boca contra su hombro, asintiendo con la cabeza. - _¿Estás nerviosa?_ \- Preguntó con suavidad.

Scully asintió, sintiendo en sus ojos pinchazos de emoción. Deseaba esto. Lo deseaba a él. ¡Sólo necesitaba jodidamente dejar de pensar por una puta vez en su vida!

Suspiró profundamente, su corazón latía rápidamente mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás, dejándola caer contra su pecho. - _¿Qué pasa?_ \- Susurró, acunando sus cuerpos, besándola en la sien.

Sacudió la cabeza y entrelazó sus dedos con la mano que envolvía firmemente su cadera. - _No quiero pensar..._ \- Susurró, su voz obstruida por la emoción. Pasó su mano arriba y abajo del brazo de su compañero. - _Sólo quiero_... - Se calló.

Mulder apretó los labios contra su oreja. - _¿Sólo quieres sentir... olvidar todo lo demás? ¿Es eso, Scully?_ \- Preguntó.

Asintió. - _Sííí. Sólo quiero... sentir y pensar después... preocuparme más tarde_. - Susurró, el aire silbaba entre sus dientes mientras los labios de Mulder se arrastraban sobre la piel de la oreja. Sintió que chorreaba por el deseo, y sus rodillas se debilitaron.

Se apretó contra ella, dejando que su brazo bajara. Su mano se sumergió en su bajo vientre, deteniéndose en la banda elástica de su bikini. - _Bueno, tenemos dos maneras en como esto puede terminar, agente Scully_. - Murmuró. - _Podemos entrar en ese apartamento como Mulder y Scully - compañeros, mejores amigos - quienes están aquí en un caso, y fingir que nada de esto sucedió..._

- _¿O?_ \- Susurró, impulsándolo a continuar. No quería fingir que nada había sucedido. No quería que se detuviera. Aunque no sabía cómo avanzar tampoco.

\- _O..._ \- Continuó, presionando la boca en su cuello y dejando que su mano descendiera por su vientre... sumergiéndose pulgada a pulgada, hasta detenerse justo en el vértice de sus muslos... _podemos entrar en ese apartamento como Paul y Holly - marido y mujer - y puedes dejar que_ _ **ella**_ _piense por ti, se meta en tu cuerpo, y simplemente sentir..._ \- Susurró con voz ronca, dejando que su mano se zambullera entre sus piernas, apoyándola sobre su sexo empapado, hinchado y dolorido de necesidad.

Scully gimió, siseando mientras cubría esa mano con la suya, empujándola suavemente contra sí misma.

\- _Creo_... - Murmuró en su oído. - _que Holly_ _ **quiere**_ _esto... quiere ser_ _ **cogida**_. - Y ella jadeó casi sin aliento, sorprendida de cómo sus palabras se registraban profundamente en su interior. - _Creo que_... - Empezó de nuevo, presionando su mano, y sintiendo como su excitación se desbordaba a través de las fibras de su traje de baño.

Sollozó de placer, el desesperante dolor en su interior amenazando con romperla.

- _Creo que a Holly le gusta esto... lo necesita... lo anhela_. - Con firmeza, movió su mano deslizándola al interior de su bikini, rozando y arrastrando los dedos por su carne resbaladiza. Él gimió violentamente, sujetándose contundentemente a su hombro. Carajo, estaba tan mojada. - _Puedo_ _ **sentir**_ _lo mucho que desea esto... Está tan húmeda... ¿Tú... quieres esto,_ _ **Holly**_ _?_ \- Ella gimió y se apoyó contra la puerta, meciendo sus caderas contra su mano desesperadamente.

Mulder presionó su reactivada excitación en su espalda, y su compañera jadeó, sintiendo que le temblaban las rodillas.

Se volvió hacia él, enfrentando sus intensos ojos con los suyos. - _Quiero esto_. - Susurró, y Mulder la apretó contra la puerta, encontrando su boca, satisfaciendo sus labios con los suyos.

Ambos gimieron ferozmente mientras sus bocas se encontraban. Él abrió los ojos sólo el tiempo suficiente para girar la llave y empujar la puerta, sujetándola contra su cuerpo tropezando en la entrada. Luego los giró oprimiéndola con fuerza contra la pared.

Scully se quitó por el borde su pareo, prácticamente rasgando la vaporosa tela sobre su cabeza. Sollozó cuando él tomó sus pechos, moldeándolos con sus manos mientras sus bocas se reunían. Y fue descuidado, húmedo, sus lenguas encontrándose en el aire, chocando sus cuerpos contra la puerta mientras luchaban por quitarse la ropa, negándose a romper el beso el tiempo suficiente como para eliminar el resto de las prendas. Con un tirón rápido en la parte superior del bikini, las cuerdas se soltaron y sus pechos estuvieron finalmente desnudos, liberados por sus manos hambrientas.

- _Lo perdiste_. - Murmuró mientras sus manos buscaban a tientas, cada una rasgando en diferentes direcciones la parte inferior del traje de baño. Gruñendo contra su cuello, se aferró a su culo desnudo, presionándola contra su pene duro, siseando al sentir el calor que emanaba de su sexo. - _¿Ella quiere que la saboreé?_ \- Ronroneó en su oído, dejando caer la mano entre sus piernas. Las caderas de Scully se sacudieron cuando la electricidad de sus dedos incendió sus alteradas terminaciones nerviosas. Sus piernas temblaban, y jadeó entre dientes cuando sus dedos comenzaron a rodear su clítoris hinchado, lentamente... atormentándola. - _Él quiere saborearla... poner su lengua dentro de ella_. - Dijo entrecortadamente, haciéndola gemir, mientras empujaba sus hombros hasta que se arrodilló ante ella. Sus paredes internas se apretaron ante la idea de su lengua allí, ahondando adentro y fuera, imitando lo que su pene no tardaría en hacer.

- _¡Carajo!_ \- Dijo entre dientes, apretando con anticipación. Podría acabar sólo con sus palabras. Él presionó una mano en su vientre, y la otra presionó el costado de su muslo, sosteniéndola mientras su boca descendía sobre su centro. Hizo una pausa para mirarla, permaneciendo inmóvil justo encima del lugar donde más lo deseaba. Su gemido de frustración lo hizo sonreír maliciosamente, y su compañera lo tomó del pelo en señal de advertencia.

- _Mantén tus ojos abiertos. Mirando_. - Dijo.

La profundidad de su voz hizo que sus pezones ardieran, e involuntariamente empujó la pelvis hacia él. Mulder alzó la barbilla, esperando una respuesta. Sintió el rubor extendiéndose hacia su pecho. ¿Mirar? ¿Verlo bajar sobre ella? Oh, Dios.

\- _A Holly le gusta mirar_... - Dijo, haciéndola jadear, Scully dejó caer su cabeza contra la pared. Cristo... Si no la tocaba pronto iba a gritar. - _A Holly le gusta mirar_. - Repitió, lamiendo la cara interna del muslo. Ella gimió sin aliento, abriendo la boca, aferrándose al pelo de su compañero con más fuerza, prácticamente tirando de la raíz. - _Y a él le gusta verla... observándolo._

Prácticamente sollozó cuando su boca finalmente se cerró sobre ella, su lengua rodeando su clítoris. - _¡Oh, Dios!_ \- Gritó con doloroso alivio.

Sabía a sal y cloro, y él gimió mientras su lengua recorría la suave superficie de sus labios. Encontró innegablemente sexy que sus labios estuviesen depilados, la carne rosada brillaba. Se enterró en ella, presionando la nariz contra el único mechón de pelo en su sexo. Alzó la mirada y la encontró ahí, observándolo. Su pene se estremeció ante la visión.

Tenía la boca floja, los ojos pesados, y levantó las cejas a la espera de donde su lengua ahondaría a continuación. Mulder levantó los labios de su cuerpo, dejándola ver como su lengua le rodeaba el clítoris al aire libre, empujando y tirando de él... rozando su punta antes de bajar de nuevo los labios, succionándola completamente en la boca.

\- _¡Oh, Dios!_ \- Gimió, sus piernas se debilitaban segundo a segundo mientras su orgasmo se acercaba rápidamente. Mulder dejó que su dedo se deslizara en ella otra vez, sumergiéndose profundamente en su interior. Scully gimoteó ahogando un sollozo. Era demasiado, demasiado intenso. Sus músculos se apretaron alrededor del dedo, rogándole que se moviese, suplicándole que la liberara. Se balanceó contra su cara, jadeando mientras mantenía los ojos fijos en su boca y en lo que le estaba haciendo.

Vio a su clítoris, hinchado, expuesto, asomándose desde su capucha, y se mantuvo gimiendo cada vez que su lengua se arrastraba a través de ella. Prácticamente podía ver como se hinchaba de excitación ante sus ojos. Verlo darle ese placer... verlo haciéndole eso... era todo lo que siempre había imaginado en esas noches solitarias, cuando su mano se deslizaba entre sus piernas en busca de su descargo. Sólo en sus fantasías Mulder sacaba este lado de ella, el lado que arbitrariamente, desenfrenadamente frotaba su sexo contra su cara suplicándole que la hiciera acabar. Sólo en sus fantasías no se sentía vulnerable y tímida ante sus deseos sexuales.

Hasta ahora.

 **Él** la liberó. Paul, Mulder, o quien quiera que fuese. Le **permitía** ser de esta manera. Y podía decir, basada en sus ojos oscuros y lujuriosos que le devolvían la mirada que a su compañero le gustaba lo que veía.

A decir verdad, a ella también le gustaba demasiado.

\- _Háblame, Holly_... - Dijo, alzando la boca antes de dejar que su lengua se zambullese entre sus pliegues de un golpe. - _Dime lo que le gusta... lo que ella quiere._

\- _Jesús_... - Gimoteó, mientras su lengua reanudaba sus movimientos alrededor de su clítoris, y su dedo embestía lentamente dentro y fuera. Podía sentir como goteaba entre los muslos, y se ruborizó. Sus ojos eran salvajes mientras la observaba, y su vientre se agitó cuando la presionó más profundamente contra la pared, manteniéndola erguida. - _Uh_... - Comenzó, aclarándose la garganta y balanceando sus caderas contra su cara. - _Ella… uh... eso es bueno... ungh. Sí... así..._ \- Exhaló, abriendo los ojos para ver su lengua remolineando alrededor del manojo de nervios inflamados. Estaba justo en el borde, tambaleándose en un acantilado. - _No te detengas._ \- Susurró con voz ronca, su respiración agitada levantaba violentamente su pecho mientras se acercaba al precipicio. - _No te detengas_. - Exhaló nuevamente, empujando sus caderas al ritmo de su lengua, viendo su clítoris balancearse contra la suave carne.

Sus ojos se pusieron en blanco, y gimió con fuerza, levantando la mano a uno de sus pezones, tan endurecido que formaba un pico tenso. Los ojos de su compañero se estrecharon al observar cómo sus dedos retorcían y pellizcaban el pezón, su pecho, ya enrojecido, subiendo un tono aún más profundo de rojo. El sudor se formó en su frente, y él gimió contra sus pliegues. La visión de ella tan excitada casi lo empujó al borde, endureciendo su pene completamente. Esta era la Dana Scully de sus sueños. Sólo en sus sueños se permitía estar tan expuesta, ser tan libre. Era jodidamente magnífica.

Sintió un nudo en el pecho en admiración, sabiendo lo mucho que le había costado permitirse mostrar ese lado, mostrarse así. Si se sentía más segura como Holly, entonces que así fuera. Para él, era Scully. Siempre Scully.

- _Oh, dios... voy a... ella... Ella va a acabar_. - Dio una bocanada, incapaz de mantener los ojos abiertos por más tiempo. Él gimió bajo, reprimiendo el sonido en su garganta y mantuvo la mirada en su rostro, sosteniéndose en cuanto sus piernas comenzaron a temblar. - _Oh... Oh, Dios_... - Gimió, lloriqueando mientras sus músculos internos comenzaban a convulsionar. Jadeó audiblemente mientras acababa, arqueando el torso hacia delante cuando la fuerza de su orgasmo se arrastró a través de ella. Sus pequeñas manos se aferraron a su cara mientras la lengua se movía rápidamente sobre su clítoris tembloroso, desesperada para que no se terminara nunca. Jamás. No se detuviera. No parara. No se detuviera nunca, carajo.

Con un siseo, ella finalmente apartó su rostro mientras bajaba de su orgasmo, jadeante... temblando.

Sus ojos se encontraron, y sin romper un segundo, él se levantó rápidamente, alzándola por la cintura. Ella envolvió las piernas alrededor de sus caderas y llevó la boca a la suya, gimiendo mientras disfrutaba su propio sabor en su lengua.

Mulder movió sus caderas, empujando hacia adelante. Su pene rogaba por entrar, la excitación de su compañera goteaba por su longitud. Sus piernas aún temblaban por las secuelas de su orgasmo, y lo tomó del cuello, jadeando en su oído mientras rápidamente la hacía descender sobre su pene. - _SÍÍÍÍÍ_. - Gritó cuando entró en ella, estirándola, consumiéndola.

 _\- ¡Carajo!_ \- Estaba hirviendo, enardecido. Scully estaba caliente, húmeda y tan jodidamente estrecha. Sus respiraciones se mezclaban mientras sus labios ligeramente danzaban unos sobre otros, cada uno jadeando cuando las nuevas sensaciones se manifestaban. Mulder se retiró lentamente, recubriéndose con su excitación, y gimió presionando su rostro contra su cuello. Jesús, se sentía tan bien. Ella lloriqueó, moviendo sus caderas, y ambos sisearon cuando él se hundió completamente en su interior. Empezó a moverse dentro de su cuerpo, y Scully se quedó sin aliento, envolviendo sus brazos firmemente alrededor de su cuello, anclándose mientras se movían a través de las olas de su pasión.

Sus largos dedos se deslizaron entre sus cuerpos, y Scully negó con la cabeza, meciendo las caderas en sintonía con las suyas. - _No, está bien. Así está bien... Sólo continúa moviéndote_... - Jadeó, gimiendo en su cuello con cada embestida que golpeaba su pared superior, deslizándose en sus profundidades resbaladizas, avanzando poco a poco, acercándola sorpresivamente a otra liberación. Ella sonrió, jadeando con incredulidad. Era raro que llegara dos veces durante sus relaciones sexuales. Casi nunca sucedía. Una vez ya le era bastante difícil a veces.

Le encantaba la sensación de él, le encantaba sentirlo dentro. Amaba la forma en que se movía, la manera en que hablaba y gemía, la sensación de su aliento en su cuello. Podría perderse en su compañero... en esto. Y tal vez lo haría.

Tal vez lo haría Holly... sólo por esta noche.

\- _Cógeme_. - Susurró en su oído, y él gimió, presionándola tan profundamente contra la pared, ella pensó que sus cuerpos se fusionarían con la pintura y el yeso.

Levantó la cabeza de su cuello, mordiendo su mandíbula y la barbilla. - _¿A ella le gusta esto? ¿Le gusta cuando él se la coge así?_ \- Preguntó. Sus caderas continuaron su rápido asalto, bombeando dentro de ella, sacudiendo su cuerpo con la fuerza de cada empuje.

\- _Yeah_. - Gimoteó, mordiéndole el labio inferior. Inmediatamente suavizando sus actos, le pasó su lengua por el labio, y gimió cuando su pene golpeó el punto correcto. - _Oh, dios... ahí... ahí mismo_. - Gimió, jadeando desesperada al sentir su sexo hinchándose, mientras se acercaba a su liberación. - _No dejes de... No pares… más rápido... más duro_. - Dijo bajo contra su boca, sus labios en duelo por el dominio mientras el momento los consumía.

Scully apartó los labios, y Mulder succionó su barbilla mientras su cuerpo se estremecía, apretando sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas. Le tomó todo lo que estaba en su poder para no acabar. Se había estado conteniendo desde que entró en su cuerpo, queriendo prolongar este momento durante todo el tiempo que pudiera. Aún no había terminado con ella. Todavía tenía mucho más que deseaba ver, quería sentir y probar, antes de que su compañera levantara sus paredes una vez más.

Porque sabía que las iba a construir de nuevo. Siempre lo hacía. Pero estaba decidido a presenciar esto que estaba sucediendo el mayor tiempo posible.

Gimió en su mejilla, siseando mientras ella se tensaba alrededor de su pene, agitándose, sin dejar de apretar y aflojar sus músculos internos, subiendo y bajando mientras acababa violentamente, sus delicados gritos y sus ásperos jadeos llenaron la sala. Todo su cuerpo estaba ardiendo con la intensidad de su liberación. Apretó las piernas alrededor de su cintura, sosteniéndose a él, cabalgando las olas de placer mientras su compañero continuaba moviéndose dentro de su cuerpo, disminuyendo gradualmente la velocidad a medida que el temblor iba menguando.

\- _Oh, dios_. - Suspiró, forzando a su respiración a volver a la normalidad. Él aquietó sus movimientos, gimiendo en su boca, besándola mientras ella bajaba de su alta. Los labios de Mulder eran suaves y cálidos, y suspiró cuando empujó su cuerpo firmemente contra el suyo, corriendo sus dedos a través de su pelo sudado.

Abrió los ojos a una nueva luz, con la sensación de auto liberación, de renovación atravesándola, su piel todavía hormigueaba. Cuando abrió los ojos, ella le sonrió y le besó la punta de la nariz con afecto.

\- _Hola_. - Exhaló, su sonrisa era radiante, una nueva energía aparentemente irradiaba por cada uno de sus poros.

\- _Hola._ \- Jadeó, pasando las manos por la extensión de sus muslos, juntando su sonrisa con la suya. Esto era todo lo que siempre había deseado. Poder verla así.

Todavía estaba duro, duro como una roca dentro de ella, y sus cejas se fruncieron al darse cuenta de eso. - _¿Tú... él no...? -_ Preguntó, sorprendida.

Mulder se rió, inclinándose hacia delante y besándola de lleno en los labios, antes de girar rápidamente apartándolos de la pared.

- _Paul no terminó con Holly todavía_. - Gruñó mientras los llevaba hacia el dormitorio, dejándola caer sobre la cama. Sus pechos rebotaron cuando su espalda golpeó el colchón, y ella jadeó sin aliento por la pura brutalidad de la caída contra la cama. Extendió lánguidamente su cuerpo, mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientras la mano de su compañero le recorría la pierna.

 _\- Bueno Paul, ¿por qué no me dices lo que tienes en mente?_

CONTINUARÁ…


	8. Capítulo 8: Verdades al desnudo

**Undercover Swing**

 **Resumen:** Mulder y Scully van de encubiertos como pareja a una misión para atrapar a un criminal atroz, el cual resulta ser tambien el anfitrión de numerosas fiestas sexuales.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Este fic contiene material sexualmente explícito. Si este contenido no es de tu agrado puedes dejar de leer.

 **Pd:** Como siempre todos sus comentarios, dudas, inquietudes, quejas y reclamos pueden dejarlas en un bello review para que se las pasemos a la autora original.

* * *

 **Capítulo 8** **: "** **Verdades al desnudo"**

Sus piernas se envolvieron alrededor de su cintura mientras él se inclinaba sobre su cuerpo, apoyando los antebrazos junto a su rostro. Sus dedos se enredaron en su pelo, y presionó los labios con ternura contra su frente. - _¿Estás bien?_ \- Susurró, acariciando la nariz con la suya. Scully se arqueó hacia él, ajustando sus piernas mientras se acomodaba en el valle de sus muslos. Su erección se apretó contra ella, haciéndola gemir, sonriendo suavemente, y levantando la barbilla para pellizcar su labio inferior.

\- _Estoy muy bien_. - Respondió, con la voz ronca. Arrastró sus uñas por sus costados, dejando pequeñas líneas rojas a su paso, haciéndolo jadear entre dientes, apretando las caderas contra su cuerpo.

\- _Bien_. - Sonrió. - _Porque aún tenemos una investigación que llevar a cabo_. - Ella tiró de su cuerpo, hasta que se fundieron el uno en el otro. Suspiraron en un beso, disfrutando la sensación de sus cuerpos presionados tan íntimamente juntos.

La boca de Scully estaba caliente, y su lengua entraba y salía, jugueteando con él, sin terminar de ahondar completamente dentro de sus labios. Gimió, desesperado por reclamarla, desesperado por hacerla suya. Rompiendo el beso, bajó por su cuello, saboreando el cloro en su piel mientras se aventuraba.

Ella jadeó entre dientes cuando sus manos se cerraron sobre sus pechos, apretándolas y moldeándolas dentro de la extensión de sus palmas, donde encajaban perfectamente. Le dio un golpecito al pezón con el pulgar, y Scully se estremeció bajo él. Cuando su boca se cerró alrededor del otro, gimió, presionando su cara aún más contra su cuerpo. Aspirando aire a través de sus dientes, entrelazó sus dedos en su cabello y levantó la cabeza, mirándolo mientras la succionaba.

Las cejas del agente se fruncieron, centrado en su objetivo, mientras su otra mano continuaba su exploración, retorciéndole y pellizcando, tirando de su otro pico endurecido. Su lengua trabajaba fervientemente sobre su pecho, y cada una de sus calientes succiones se precipitaban directamente a su clítoris.

Tirando de su pezón entre los dientes, abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de ella mientras lo dejaba deslizar entre sus labios, enrojecido y húmedo. Besó el centro de sus pechos, dejando un largo y mojado sendero por el centro de su cuerpo. Cuando se detuvo en el ombligo, Scully abrió las piernas para él, esperando - la anticipación de su boca sobre su sexo nuevamente le hizo temblar los muslos. La observó unos segundos, y luego se deslizó hacia abajo, llegando a situarse en el borde de la cama.

- _¿Qué…?_ \- Gimió en protesta, tratando de alcanzarlo.

Negó con la cabeza, tocando su pierna cariñosamente, sonriéndole para eliminar su inseguridad. - _No... Sólo... quiero verte_. - Susurró.

\- _Ya me viste desnuda antes_. - Murmuró.

\- _No así._ \- Suspiró, su voz apenas un susurro. Se aclaró la garganta. - _Jesús, Sc_ … - Se contuvo antes de que su nombre se deslizara, volviendo a concentrarse en ella, a la mujer que se extendía despreocupadamente frente a él.

Sus piernas se abrieron más, exponiendo la belleza de su forma femenina. Rosa, brillante... Él gruñó bajo en su garganta.

Ella levantó un brazo, usándolo como almohada para la cabeza, mientras que el otro comenzó a bajar... lentamente, tentándolo con cada pulgada que sus dedos atravesaban hacia su objetivo. Sus ojos verdes estaban enfocados en su mano y su lenta trayectoria por su vientre. Scully se sintió chorrear y, mordiéndose el labio, llegó a su destino, empujando su dedo medio entre su carne resbaladiza. Mulder gimió, se le pusieron los ojos en blanco mientras se aferraba a su pierna ferozmente.

- _Unngh, no puedes_... - Dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza, fue una dichosa agonía cuando sus dedos rodearon el clítoris, y siguieron bajando, dos de ellos se hundieron dentro, con un suave gemido. - _No voy a durar mucho más tiempo si sigues haciendo eso... -_ Advirtió, con los ojos peligrosamente oscuros centrados en la mano moviéndose entre sus piernas.

¿Cuántas veces había pensado en esto, pensando verla haciendo esto? La realidad era más grande que cualquier sueño. La visión de ella, sus sonidos, su aroma... Carajo.

Levantó maliciosamente el costado de la boca, zumbando de placer, abriendo las piernas aún más bajo su mirada. El pecho le hormigueaba, la idea de que su compañero la mirara era tan extraña y audaz, atrevida. Pero la forma en que la observaba, la forma en que la contemplaba, la hacía sentir deseable, atractiva, sexy incluso. Dana Scully rara vez se sentía atractiva o sexy... pero se sentía atractiva y sexy bajo **sus** ojos.

Y mientras la observaba dándose placer a sí misma, él tomó su pene, comenzando a acariciarlo lentamente. Ella gimió, y sus dedos se movieron más rápido mientras lo observaba _sacudir_ el puño arriba y abajo. Dos podrían jugar este juego...

\- _Dios_... - Gimió, cerrando los ojos brevemente, demasiado excitado por la visión de su compañera para apartarla.

\- _Dijiste que a Paul le gustaba mirar_. - Le explicó con timidez, como si eso la excusara de la tortura que le estaba infligiendo. Sus dedos nunca perdieron el ritmo, moviéndose sobre su clítoris a la misma velocidad con la que él sacudía el puño alrededor de su pene. La agonía nunca se había sentido tan bien...

- _¡Mierda!_ \- Siseó, el sudor corría por la sien. - _¿Es esto? ¿Esto es lo que haces... cuando estás sola?_ \- Dijo con voz áspera.

Ella gimió, arqueando su cuello mientras sumergía los dedos en su interior, extendiendo su excitación sobre su clítoris, reanudando su toque experto. Su pecho se alzaba, y sus pechos se balanceaban, provocándolo aún más.

\- _Sí_. - Respondió simplemente, con las mejillas ardiendo. Normalmente estaría avergonzada, renuente, a mostrar ese lado de sí misma a un hombre, a concederle esa fantasía, pero no podía detenerse. Se sentía demasiado bien. Y cada vez que pensaba en él observándola mientras acariciaba su pene, su clítoris le dolía más profundamente. **Debería** sentirse avergonzada, pero se sentía envalentonada. **Quería** que él la mirara.

Él resopló, cerrando los ojos. - _¿Soy... soy yo al que ves? ¿Desearías que fuera yo el que te tocara... el que frotara tu clítoris?_ \- Su voz era ronca y sus ojos salvajes. Su clítoris palpitaba, hinchándose y doliendo más allá de lo que pensaba posible.

Sólo había una respuesta. - _Sí_.

Se mordió el labio inferior dolorosamente, cerrando los ojos ante su admisión. Carajo, Scully... se encontró directamente con sus ojos, la tomó por los tobillos con fuerza, tirando de ella enérgicamente hacia él. Ella jadeó mientras se deslizaba por la cama, con los dedos profundizando sus movimientos entre las piernas. Alzándola por detrás de las rodillas, acunó sus piernas en la curva de los codos y alineó su sexo con su entrada. Levantándola del culo unos centímetros del colchón, la penetró lentamente, y ambos gimieron, nombres de deidades escaparon de sus labios en suaves susurros.

Su pene se movió entrando y saliendo, y él gimoteó con cada golpe. Su clítoris estaba hinchado, enrojecido por sus atenciones anteriores. Su espalda se arqueó contra la cama, y gimió efusivamente mientras Mulder se movía dentro. - _Más rápido_. - Exhaló, abriendo los ojos para ver su rostro. Él gruñó en respuesta y aceleró el ritmo, acercándose más al borde de la cama para poder embestirla con mayor ferocidad.

No podía controlar los sonidos que emanaban de su boca. Profundos gemidos guturales estallaron cuando su longitud se deslizó dentro y fuera de su sexo, su ritmo era tan frenético, que tuvo que estirarse hacia atrás para apoyarse contra el acolchado. - _¡Oh, Diooos!_ \- Gritó, cuando su compañero inclinó sus caderas para que su pene golpeara la pared superior con cada movimiento.

\- _Tócate_. - Dijo en una bocanada, mientras el sudor rodaba por su rostro, reuniéndose en el hueco de su garganta. Ella lloriqueó y dejó que su mano se deslizara lentamente hacia abajo, gimiendo de alivio cuando su dedo medio rodeó su clítoris de nuevo. Siseando, comenzó a oscilar sus caderas, al ritmo marcado por sus embestidas, con la misma fuerza, desesperada por la liberación.

Llevó sus ojos a su cara, observando la forma en que la miraba tocarse. - _A ti_ _ **te**_ _encanta mirar_... - Canturreó, con los ojos entrecerrados. Una pequeña sonrisa se alzó en la comisura de su boca, jadeando entre cada embestida. - _Te gusta ver cómo me toco... Te gusta verme acariciar mi sexo, ¿verdad?_ \- Lo decía tan suavemente que él apenas podía oírlo, pero lo hizo, y tuvo que apretar los dientes para no acabar en ese momento.

\- _Dios, sí._ \- Exclamó hirviendo, sin entrecortar sus embestidas.

Sólo la había imaginado así, tan apasionada, tan deseosa. Era gloriosa. Se sentía increíble, tan estrecha y caliente, y sintió que sus bolas se contraían cada vez que se atrevía a mirar su rostro. Sus dedos trabajaban rápidamente contra su clítoris; y no podía apartar la mirada. Sus bíceps ardían por sujetar su cuerpo sobre la cama, pero no iba a detenerse. No podía parar.

La mano de Scully se deslizó más abajo, y extendió sus dedos alrededor de su pene mientras bombeaba dentro y fuera, recogiendo la humedad y extendiéndola sobre su clítoris. Cuando él encontró sus ojos, se llevó los dedos a la boca, succionándolos en un suave gemido. Mulder sonrió con admiración, moviendo la cabeza. Carajo... Holly era traviesa. Sabía **exactamente** lo que le estaba haciendo. Ella se mordió el labio colocando sus dedos brillantes de nuevo sobre su clítoris.

\- _Acaba... Acaba otra vez_. - Exhaló con urgencia. Sus cuerpos se golpeaban con la fuerza de sus embestidas, y ella gimió con fuerza, girando la cabeza contra el acolchado.

Le devolvió la mirada con las cejas arqueadas. - _No... No puedo... Ya acabé dos veces... quiero que tu acabes ahora..._

Gruñó, cambiando el ángulo de su pene, levantándola por sus muslos. - _No. Vas a acabar otra vez... Acaba para mí..._ \- Instó agitado, a través de sus dientes. El sudor resbalaba por su cuello cayendo al pecho. - _Carajo... sí... Sigue frotándote el clítoris..._

Scully gimió mientras dejaba que el poder de sus deseos la consumiera. Esto era tan bueno. La forma en que su sexo se movía dentro de ella... Dios... ¿Esto se había estado perdiendo todo este tiempo? Oh, Dios mío. Se quedó sin aliento. - _¡Justo ahí!_ \- Jadeó.

Su compañero gimió, balanceándose precariamente al borde. - _Cristo... ungh... Yeah... justo así... Carajo, estás tan mojada._

Un dolor familiar se construyó entre sus piernas, sus pliegues palpitaron, pulsando, cuando su orgasmo se construyó dentro de su cuerpo. Unas cuantas embestidas más, y estaría allí.

\- _Oh, Dios_... - Gruñó Mulder. - _Tu sexo se siente tan bien... Tan bien…_ \- Gimió entre cada empuje.

\- _Es tan bueno_. - Suspiró ella, meciendo sus caderas frenéticamente, en busca de la liberación. No podía creer que iba a acabar de nuevo. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Mulder le estaba haciendo esto? ¿Paul? ¿Holly? Oh, ¿a quién mierda le importaba? simplemente no dejes de moverte, carajo.

Quería esto. Lo necesitaba. - _Necesitabas que te cogieran, ¿verdad?_ \- Exhaló. Su compañera guardó silencio, mordiéndose el labio y frunciendo el ceño con concentración mientras sus dedos no perdían el ritmo. - _Necesitabas esto, mal. ¡Dímelo!_ \- Exigió con tanta fuerza que ella abrió los ojos para mirarlo. Él levantó la barbilla. - _Dímelo_. - Repitió con voz ronca.

Asintió con la cabeza, gimiendo a través de su boca cerrada, los dientes sujetándose el labio inferior, desesperada por conservar una mínima sensación de control. La tomó del culo tirándola toscamente contra él, haciéndola gritar cuando su sexo golpeó su cuello uterino. Se estaba construyendo... desarrollándose más rápido de lo que estaba preparada.

\- _Dímelo_... - Insistió con brusquedad, excitado, queriendo escuchar las palabras saliendo de su boca. Ella necesitaba decirlo, y él necesitaba oírlo.

\- _Yo_... - Dijo en voz baja, jadeando mientras sentía su orgasmo desarrollándose velozmente. - _Quiero esto_... - Gimió. - _No te detengas._ \- Levantando los dedos de su clítoris, extendió la mano. Mulder se inclinó, tomando sus dedos en la boca y chupando su excitación de las puntas. Su embriagador sabor almizclado lo hizo gemir. - _Lo necesito. Cógeme_. - Susurró, mirándolo con los ojos vidriosos y entrecerrados. Inmediatamente que las palabras salieron de su boca, estaba acabando... acabando con tanta fuerza que vio estrellas detrás de sus ojos. Su espalda se arqueó sobre la cama, sujetando las piernas a su alrededor. Se estremeció en sus brazos mientras él continuaba embistiéndola, una vez, dos veces, tres veces más antes de derrumbarse sobre su cuerpo, gruñendo, gritando y jadeando mientras derramaba su semilla en su interior. Ese fue el orgasmo más intenso que había experimentado en su maldita vida.

Colapsó en sus brazos, incapaz de mantener su peso corporal, se hundió sobre ella completamente. Scully lo envolvió con sus brazos y piernas, besándole la sien, la oreja, la mejilla sin afeitar... y cualquier lugar donde pudiera llegar. Sus cuerpos sudorosos se fundieron en el otro, cada uno en silencio, mientras poco a poco retornaban a la tierra.

Con un gemido, utilizó la poca fuerza que le quedaba para rodar sobre su espalda, quedando junto a su compañera, con el brazo sobre la frente. Su pecho aún agitado por el esfuerzo, y la boca abierta como si acabara de correr una carrera de 100 metros.

Cada pulgada de su pequeño cuerpo hormigueaba. Siete años de frustración sexual, siete años de anhelo… dejaron su cuerpo como por un exorcismo, liberando su alma de un purgatorio que ni siquiera se daba cuenta que habitaba.

Volvió la cabeza, echando una mirada sobre él mientras luchaba por recuperar la compostura. Al sentir sus ojos, él ciegamente arraigó con su mano libre, buscando sobre el colchón la de ella. La encontró y la apretó de manera tranquilizadora, llevándosela a los labios, antes de posarla sobre el pecho. Y envolvió con ambas manos sus pequeños dedos.

- _¡Santo Dios! -_ Gimió, sonriendo al techo.

\- _Lo mismo digo_. - Dijo Scully en voz baja. Su respiración finalmente se desaceleró, volviendo a la normalidad, y rodó sobre su lado, observando su mano estrechamente unida a las suyas.

\- _A Holly... le gusta coger_. - Resopló entre agitadas respiraciones, sonriendo mientras luchaba por abrir los ojos. - _Ella podría matarme_. - Abrió un ojo y la miró de soslayo con una sonrisa maliciosa, y ella giró la cara al acolchado para ocultar su rubor.

\- _Paul no está tan mal tampoco_. - Afirmó, encontrando sus ojos cohibida. Mulder tiró de su brazo y llevó la cabeza hacia su pecho, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su compañera. - _Dios, necesitaba esto_. - Suspiró Scully contra su piel.

La atrajo con fuerza hacia él, presionando los labios en su cabeza. - _Yo también_. - Murmuró.

Ella suspiró con satisfacción. El aroma almizclado de su sexo, combinado con el olor a cloro de su piel, se deslizó en su nariz, y sonrió tontamente. Esperando que el olor a cloro le recordara siempre este momento, envuelta en sus brazos, disfrutando de la reminiscencia cosquilleante de un increíble, maravilloso sexo. Y volvió a sonreír.

Acomodándose mejor en la cama, se durmieron casi al instante. La respiración de él era suave contra la parte superior de su cabeza y su corazón tamborileaba en su oído, acunándola en el más profundo sueño, el más tranquilo que había tenido en años.

El sol se asomaba a través de las persianas, fundiendo franjas de sol transversalmente a su enmudecida cama. Se habían separado, alejándose en algún momento de la noche. Ella se enfrentó a su espalda desnuda, y observó sus costillas de arriba abajo. Tenía su cabello aplastado en la parte posterior de la cabeza, y contuvo el impulso de estirar la mano y correr los dedos por ahí. Su espalda estaba dorada, por el tiempo que había pasado a la intemperie el día anterior, y también por la manera en que el sol brillaba sobre su piel. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y suspiró.

Poco a poco y con cuidado de no despertarlo, rodó de la cama, haciendo una mueca al ponerse de pie, temblando sobre sus piernas. Estaba dolorida en lugares que desconocía incluso. No podía recordar la última vez que había sentido ese dolor sordo entre las piernas, esa clase de dolor que sólo un inclemente sexo puede dar, y sonrió con satisfacción. Si Mulder pudiera verla ahora, estaría sonriendo orgulloso. Sí, hombre, hiciste esto. No estaba mal para un par que estaban empujando los límites de sus treinta.

Después de unos pasos cautelosos, se dirigió al baño, haciendo una pausa para mirar hacia atrás mientras cerraba la puerta. Encendió la luz, parpadeando un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la luz. Observó su aspecto en el espejo, sacudiendo la cabeza y riéndose entre dientes frente a su reflejo. Su cabello iba en todas las direcciones, y su frente estaba rosada por el exceso de sol. Nuevas pecas adornaban sus mejillas y nariz, y sus labios estaban rojos, todavía inflamados de antes.

De antes.

Presionó los dedos sobre sus labios y cerró los ojos, sintiendo un pequeño escalofrío correr por su cuerpo. Como un toque fantasmal, todavía podía sentir sus manos en ella, la forma en que la tocaba, la forma en que la besaba, su forma de moverse dentro de su cuerpo... la forma en que la miraba. Era como si la hubiera visto por primera vez. Visto **realmente**.

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron a su mente. Pasado el momento, a la luz del día, se sonrojó ferozmente, rememorando todo lo que le había dicho. Cada cosa que **Holly** había dicho, racionalizó. Holly le había pedido que la cogiera. Holly le había dicho una y otra vez lo mucho que le gustaba. Jesús, ¿de verdad lo había hecho chuparle los dedos? Dios, Dana...

Por mucho que tratara de racionalizar su comportamiento como meramente Holly, se dio cuenta de que ella estaba dentro de sí misma. Había creado a Holly, después de todo.

Su mente aún zumbaba con sus palabras en la piscina. Su admisión de que la deseaba, que quería pasar horas haciéndole el amor. Tembló al pensar en las implicaciones de esas palabras: horas de la boca de Mulder en su cuerpo, las manos sobre su piel. Sus rodillas estaban débiles, y se aferró al lavabo para no perder el equilibrio. Ya habría tiempo suficiente para eso... Tenían todo el día antes de la fiesta final, antes de la " _Sala Mágica_ ". Contempló la posibilidad de arrastrarse de nuevo a la cama, pero su deseo de cafeína ganó la batalla.

Colocó su cepillo de dientes de nuevo en el vaso, se puso una camiseta gris de Mulder que colgaba detrás de la puerta. Levantó el dobladillo y la olió. Igual a él. Se perdió por unos momentos, disfrutando de la fragancia masculina. Nunca antes se había permitido tal indulgencia, y se encontró extrañándolo. Extrañando sus brazos alrededor de ella, su aliento en su cuello. Sus dedos tocando su punto de pulso, su piel hormigueó al recordar cómo su lengua la había acariciado íntimamente.

Dio un salto cuando sonó el teléfono, sintiendo el revuelo en su estómago al escuchar el murmullo de barítono de su compañero a través de la puerta. Estaba despierto. De repente sintiéndose nerviosa ante la temida " _mañana siguiente_ ", sus mejillas ardían y tenía un revuelo en el estómago... en anticipación. Ansiosa como estaba, tenía la piel en carne viva por el deseo de tocarlo otra vez, sentir sus manos sobre ella nuevamente.

Terminó de asearse, lavándose los restos pegajosos de su unión entre sus muslos. Sintiéndose limpia y presentable, abrió la puerta, apoyándose contra el marco mientras se frotaba loción en sus manos, observando su rostro mientras él terminaba la conversación telefónica. No la miraba. Se limitó a observar el espacio entre sus rodillas, estudiando la alfombra mientras hablaba.

 _\- Ok... yeah... suena bien... nos vemos entonces... Ok... gracias, "_ _ **Alicia"**_ _._

Scully levantó las cejas. " _ **Alicia**_ " articuló en silencio, dejando que el nombre rodara por su lengua mientras frotaba el exceso de loción de sus brazos.

Se inclinó colgando el teléfono, frotándose la cara con las manos, y gimiendo. La sábana se extendía sobre su forma desnuda, y Scully no pudo evitar la oleada de calor entre sus muslos. Al parecer, notó su presencia finalmente, levantó el rostro hacia donde estaba, y ella vio como sus ojos somnolientos cobraban vida, una tierna sonrisa jugando en sus labios.

\- _Ey_. - Dijo suavemente, y ella se sonrojó, agachando la barbilla y cambiando su peso sobre los pies. Sus mejillas ardieron cuando finalmente levantó los ojos a los suyos, y no pudo luchar contra la sonrisa en sus labios.

\- _Ey_... - Repitió, sintiendo su estómago caer suavemente. Respiró profundo, castigándose mentalmente por estar nerviosa. Era Mulder. - _Entonces, ¿esa era Alisha?_ \- Preguntó en un tono demasiado alto. Cerró los ojos brevemente al oír el sonido.

\- _Yeah_. - Dijo, haciendo un gesto hacia el teléfono. Estaba sonrojado, y Scully ladeó la cabeza divertida. - _Ella uh._.. - Comenzó, rascándose la frente. - _dijo que nos fuimos tan rápidamente anoche que olvidamos nuestra invitación a la fiesta de hoy._ \- Incluso sus orejas estaban rosas. Estaba vergonzoso... y eso era demasiado encantador. Contrólate, Dana. Y él continuó: - _Dijo que habría llamado anoche, pero que no quería interrumpir lo que probablemente llamó, y cito: "Una cogida maratónica", por lo que decidió esperar hasta esta mañana._ \- Se rió entre dientes sin dejar de mirar la alfombra.

 _\- ¿Cogida maratónica?_ \- Preguntó con las cejas levantadas, su corazón latió más rápido. Él no respondió. - _Bueno_... - Dijo, volviéndose hacia la puerta. - _Me alegro que no llamara, entonces_. - Terminó simplemente, sintiendo un cosquilleo en la piel con una combinación de vergüenza y deseo. Salió de la habitación, hacia la cocina.

Mulder rápidamente se aseó, oliendo el café de la cocina. Al entrar, la vio apoyada en el desayunador, bebiendo de una humeante taza. Sonrió para sí mismo, sintiendo una presión en el pecho ante la imagen de su compañera usando **su** camiseta. ¿Cómo se había perdido esto antes? Hizo una nota mental para adquirir más y dejarlas dispersas por toda su casa. Scully lo miró brevemente, mientras le entregaba su taza. Sus dedos se tocaron a medida que se alejaban, y ella jadeó.

Giró hacia el periódico sobre el desayunador, moviendo los ojos a cualquier lugar, menos sobre él. - _Se supone que supere los 37° hoy._ \- Dijo, como si el pronóstico del tiempo se hubiese convertido de repente en la historia más interesante que hubiera jamás leído. - _Un poco de presión alta moviéndose desd…_

Las palabras fueron interrumpidas por sus manos en las mejillas, sosteniendo su rostro mientras llevaba sus labios a los de ella. Era el beso más suave y tentador que había experimentado en su vida. Sus labios apenas rozaron los suyos, acariciándolos ligeramente mientras sus respiraciones se mezclaban. Tan diferente a la frenética pasión de la noche anterior.

 _\- Buen día_. - Susurró. Ella aguantó la respiración, y sintió el calor flotando bajo en su vientre. Levantando la barbilla para buscar su boca, casi se derrumbó cuando él se alejó. Jesús…

\- _Buenos días_. - Exhaló en respuesta, lamiéndose los labios mientras trataba de recuperar la compostura. Él tomó su taza y sonrió, soplando el vapor del líquido caliente.

 _\- ¿Cómo dormiste?_ \- Preguntó, sonriendo detrás de sus labios fruncidos.

Ella sonrió, girándose hacia su compañero mientras se servía otra taza. - _Sorprendentemente_. - Respondió. - _¿Y tú?_

Hizo una pausa aclarándose la garganta. - _El mejor en años_. - Scully alzó una ceja ante el doble significado. Lo miró a los ojos mientras él sonreía detrás de la cerámica verde sobre sus labios. Su clítoris traidor, hormigueó nuevamente excitado. No podía creer que el tipo podía hacer esto con su cuerpo, reducirla a un estado tan desesperado.

Dio un paso más cerca del espacio de su compañera, extendiéndose para tocar su brazo. - _Pero en serio_. - Dijo, poniendo su taza sobre la mesa. - _Deberíamos hablar un poco... ¿Cómo estás?_ \- Preguntó, mirando su rostro seriamente.

Scully suspiró, cerrando los ojos. Sabía que esto era inevitable -la obligatoria, y necesaria, discusión sobre sus sentimientos-, pero no la quería. No estaba preparada para eso. Aún no. No cuando siendo Holly se había sentido tan bien. Ya habría tiempo suficiente para sus verdades, para sus preguntas. Pero no todavía. Por favor.

Presionó los dedos en sus labios, moviendo la cabeza con suavidad. - _Shhhh, no quiero hablar_. - Le dijo en voz baja. - _Sé que lo necesitamos... pero todavía no._ \- Alzó la mirada. - _Vamos a actuar... ¿No podemos simplemente disfrutar de este último día... Sólo_ _ **ser**_ _por una vez?_ \- Sus ojos imploraban que la entendiera. _\- Sólo quiero disfrutarlo un poco más..._

\- _Pensé que eso es exactamente lo que hicimos anoche_. - Habló contra las yemas de sus dedos.

 _\- Y quiero seguir haciéndolo_. - Susurró.

Los ojos verdes se lanzaron a su boca, y ella se humedeció los labios inconscientemente. Mulder levantó los dedos de sus labios mientras asentía en comprensión. La tomó por la parte posterior de la cabeza con la mano atrayéndola hacia sí, esta vez dándole un beso febril.

Ella gimió cuando su lengua caliente empujó sus labios abiertos, y se aferró a sus lados desnudos cuando se encontraron, su lengua dándole la bienvenida a la suya. Estaba sedienta por su sabor, por la sensación de tenerlo. Se podría pensar que habían pasado semanas desde su último encuentro, no solamente horas.

Sus manos se deslizaron por su fuerte pecho, envolviéndose alrededor de su cuello, tirando de su cuerpo caliente hacia el suyo. Gimiendo en su boca, él se inclinó y la levantó del suelo, sentándola contra la baldosa fría de la encimera de la cocina. Ella jadeó sin aliento en su boca ante el contacto.

Dio un paso entre sus muslos abiertos, empujando sus caderas hacia él. La acarició por debajo de la camiseta, y gimió al notar que no llevaba ropa interior. Su piel era suave bajo sus dedos, y su compañera se retorcía mientras se acercaba más y más a la inmersión entre sus muslos. Su cuerpo temblaba de necesidad, después de haberlo experimentado una vez, ya sabía qué esperar. Aun así, cada toque en su cuerpo la hacía temblar y a su vientre vibrar. Sus caderas ondulaban, necesitándolo cada vez con más fuerza a cada segundo.

Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás mientras su boca caía sobre su cuello, saboreándola nuevamente sin cloro o alcohol que embotara sus papilas gustativas. Scully siseó cuando su lengua encontró el punto sensible justo debajo de su oreja, lo tomó por la parte posterior del cuello con una mano, mientras alcanzaba con la otra palma su erección prominente a través del fino algodón del pijama.

Mulder gimió, empujando las caderas contra su mano, serenando la lengua contra su punto de pulso con el fin de concentrarse en el dolor eléctrico en su pene. Sus respiraciones eran irregulares, ella volvió la cara en su cuello, mordiendo la vena abultada por su lado. Levantando la cabeza, él se encontró con sus ojos vidriosos. Gruñó bajo y profundo cuando vio la pequeña sonrisa lobuna curvando los labios de su compañera. ¿Qué había entrado en ella?

No es que se quejara.

\- _Jesús, Scully._ \- Suspiró mientras encontraba su boca a mitad de camino, asegurando sus labios a los suyos. Ella metió la mano en su pantalón y liberó su pene, acariciándolo desde la base a la punta mientras se deslizaba al borde de la encimera. Los dedos masculinos se clavaron en sus caderas, y ella sonrió en su boca cuando sintió su sexo contraerse en su mano.

Él gimió de frustración por el repique incesante del teléfono.

Se estiró alcanzándolo detrás de su cuerpo, y respondió con un molesto. - _¡Hola! -_ Las cejas de Scully se fruncieron cuando Mulder se apartó de repente, deslizando su erección de nuevo en sus pantalones con una mueca. - _Sí, señor.._

Suspiró frustrada, derrotada, y saltó de la encimera. **Por supuesto** que sería Skinner. Se cruzó de brazos, escuchando la conversación unilateral que Mulder estaba teniendo con su jefe.

Oyó como su compañero le daba a Skinner sus notas del caso, señalando que sospechaban del ponche, pero que no habían visto ninguna evidencia de manipulación. Hasta ahora Harold no había hecho acto de presencia, pero las cámaras estaban en las instalaciones, documentando su estadía allí. Parecía que Mulder y Skinner estaban de acuerdo en que la fiesta final sería donde Harold mostraría su mano.

Cuando Mulder le pasó el teléfono, lo tomó. - _Scully_.

\- _Agente Scully, quería hablarte en privado para asegurarme cómo estabas_... - Se interrumpió, haciendo una pausa y suspiró en el teléfono. Casi podía verlo frotándose el puente de la nariz. - _¿Cómo vas llevando este caso?_ \- Preguntó con suavidad.

 _\- ¿Señor?_ \- Preguntó, necesitando una aclaración.

 _\- Sólo estoy chequeando cómo te sientes, agente Scully. No puedo imaginar cuán... incómodo debe ser este caso para ti._

 _\- Estoy bien, señor._ \- Su respuesta fue corta y al grano.

Hubo una larga pausa en el otro extremo antes de volver a hablar. _\- Ok, bien... porque es la fiesta final... la "Sala Mágica". Tuvimos eh... los informes de inteligencia... que sugieren que un cierto porcentaje de intercambio de parejas ocurre en esa sala. No estoy pidiendo que hagas nada fuera de tu zona de confort..._

Lo detuvo antes de que pudiera seguir. Prácticamente podía verlo sudar a través del teléfono, la conversación era tan incómoda y poco natural de tener con un agente. - _Lo entiendo, señor. Ya… consideré a lo que potencialmente nos enfrentaremos_. - Pasó saliva densamente, apartando el pensamiento de su mente. - _El agente Mulder estará ahí... No debería existir la necesidad de…_

Fue interrumpida por un exasperado suspiro. - _Mira, confío en que harán lo que mejor crean conveniente. Y, honestamente, yo... no necesito saberlo, siempre y cuando te sientas cómoda con eso_. - Ella sintió que sus mejillas se ruborizaban. Por suerte, cambió de tema: - _Ya se lo dije al agente Mulder, pero quería que sepas, que tenemos los ojos sobre Harold, así como en su cómplice. Tenemos agentes siguiéndolos mientras estamos hablamos. Te avisaré si sucede algo que afecte el caso._

 _\- Gracias Señor.._

\- _Ok... Independientemente de lo que ocurra en la fiesta, tú y Mulder estarán en el primer vuelo de regreso a Washington DC mañana por la mañana. Podemos interrogarlos y seguir el procedimiento aquí_. - Su voz era áspera y precisa, y estaba agradecida por ello. Pero entonces, en voz más suave, agregó. - _Y... ¿Dana?_

 _\- ¿Señor?_

 _\- Cuídate esta noche._

\- _Sí, señor. Lo haré. Nos vemos de regreso en Washington mañana entonces_. - Se despidieron, y colgó el teléfono.

Mañana. Mañana, y estaría de vuelta en su apartamento, de vuelta en su vida. Un día más como este... Eso era todo. Sólo un día más. Sintió los brazos de Mulder envolviéndola desde atrás, y suspiró en su abrazo, apoyando la cabeza contra su pecho.

 _\- ¿Dónde estábamos?_ \- Susurró en su cuello, y ella sonrió, frotando las manos a lo largo de sus brazos. El calor se extendió por su cuerpo cuando él besó su hombro, tirando el cuello de la camiseta a un lado para exponer más piel a su boca errante. - _¿Qué dijo Skinner?_ \- Preguntó entre besos suaves.

\- _Nada_. - Suspiró, tensándose ante su pregunta.

Apartó la boca de su cuello para descansar la barbilla en su hombro. - _¿Qué pasa?_

Se volvió hacia su compañero. - _Nada... de verdad. Algo que Skinner dijo... Yo sólo... Sé que la probabilidad no es_... - Se calló, limpiándose la cara con las manos mientras tiraba para liberarse de su abrazo.

 _\- ¿Scully?_

 _\- Estoy bien. -_ Dijo, colocando la mano en el centro de su pecho. - _Sólo voy a darme una ducha... Sacudir todo esto de mí._

Se dirigió al baño, dejándolo parado allí. La enojaba estar molesta. ¿Por qué Skinner tenía que llamar? ¿Por qué tenía que estallar esa pequeña burbuja en la que quería vivir? ¿No merecían ni medio día de paz? Quería sentir las manos de Paul sobre Holly otra vez... sentir su boca mientras besaba el centro de su estómago antes de...

\- _Ey_... - La llamó, rompiendo su sueño. - _Habla conmigo_. - Él entró al cuarto de baño, apoyando su cadera izquierda contra el vanitory, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

 _\- No quería lidiar con el caso_. - Respondió suavemente. - _Tenemos..._ _ **Teníamos**_ _... todo el día para_ _ **no**_ _hablar de eso. -_ Él se adelantó un paso y la envolvió entre sus brazos. Scully suspiró mientras se recostaba en su pecho, cerrando los ojos y permitiendo que su aroma la inundara. _\- No quería pensar en todo eso... y él trajo a colación algo que no quería pensar... y yo sólo_... - Fue dejando de hablar.

\- _¿Por qué no quieres hablar del caso? ¿Estás nerviosa?_ \- Preguntó dulcemente, su aliento le hacía cosquillas al lado de su cuello. Apoyó la barbilla en su hombro, y sus ojos se encontraron en el espejo. - _Porque si estás nerviosa, no deberías_. - Se giró a su oído, su aliento caliente contra su piel. Scully se estremeció. Al verlo en el espejo, sus ojos azules se oscurecieron y su piel enrojeció. - _Después de tu performance_ … - Continuó, su voz era densa. - _Después de la interpretación de_ _ **Holly**_ _... no creo que tengas que preocuparte por nada._ \- Su voz le dio un escalofrió, y sintió que sus pezones se tensaban contra su camiseta.

 _\- ¿Te gustó Holly?_ \- Susurró, con ojos intensos. Un estremecimiento se disparó por su espina dorsal con la simple mención de su nombre de cubierta. Mulder encontró sus ojos nuevamente en el espejo, notando sus pezones a través del delgado algodón de su camiseta. Sus manos avanzaron suavemente sobre la pequeña extensión de su torso, poco a poco hacia arriba. El pecho de Scully se movía con cada nuevo espacio cubierto por sus manos, le dolían los senos, que mantenía fuera de su alcance.

\- _Mmmm_... - Gimoteó, acariciándole el cuello con la nariz. _\- Me gustó mucho Holly_. - Prácticamente gruñó, y ella se sintió chorrear a borbotones, suspirando contra su pecho. - _Y Creo que a ti, ella te gustó también._

Sus párpados se agitaron y levantó la barbilla. No era una pregunta, pero aún sentía que su estomago viraba bruscamente 180°, y el rubor se arrastraba desde su pecho camino al cuello. Sabía que esa era la verdad.

\- _Skinner_... - Comenzó sin aliento. - _Mencionó viejas muestras de archivos de... "intercambio de parejas", lo llamó_... - Cerró los ojos y pasó saliva. Sus brazos se apretaron alrededor de ella.

 _\- ¿Intercambio de parejas?_ \- Se preguntó, con el estómago apretado ante la sola idea de otro hombre tocándola. Scully hizo una pausa, y sus ojos se encontraron intensamente. Su abrazo fue posesivo, apretado a su alrededor de su cuerpo. - _¿Quieres eso? ¿Un intercambio de parejas, Scully? -_ Susurró con voz ronca, con la mirada nerviosa mientras se miraban en el espejo.

Ella hizo correr las manos sobre sus brazos, dejando que sus uñas peinaran sus finos vellos.

Sacudió negativamente la cabeza. - _No_... - Su voz era ligera, pero Mulder la oyó, y dejó escapar el aliento que no sabía que estaba reteniendo. - _Pero no importa lo que_ _ **yo**_ _quiera. Hay roles que desempeñar... y estoy un poco nerviosa para responder preguntas_. - Agregó, y la mandíbula de su compañero se tensó.

 _\- Scully yo no_ … - Resopló, cerrando los ojos.

\- _"Scully" no estará en la fiesta de esta noche, Mulder. Holly irá. Holly y Paul son los swingers. Tenemos que recordar eso_. - Dijo, sus ojos suplicándole a su reflejo.

Él asintió lentamente, accediendo a que la esquina de su boca se alzara en una sonrisa antes de humedecerse los labios. Peinándole el cabello rojo de su cuello, bajó los labios a su piel, permitiendo que su lengua se lanzara, saboreándola. Scully se quedó sin aliento, y le clavó las uñas en su brazo anticipándose a que lo hiciera nuevamente. Amaba ese punto.

\- _Es necesario recordar algo también, Scully_. - El susurro en su oído la hizo estremecer, y arqueó la espalda, sus pezones presionaron contra su camiseta.

\- _¿Qué?_ \- Murmuró en respuesta, sin apartar los ojos del reflejo de su cuerpo. Sus ojos verdes estaban oscurecidos por el deseo mientras la atraía más, presionando su erección en su cadera.

\- _Que estamos juntos en esto_... - Sus manos vagaban sobre su vientre, una se movía hacia arriba y la otra hacia abajo... Era un proceso lento, tentador, Scully hizo un gran esfuerzo para no embestir sus caderas buscando su tacto. - _Que somos compañeros..._ \- Agregó, acariciando más allá de su sexo pasando el dedo a lo largo de su muslo, jugando con el dobladillo de su camiseta. Su otra mano se detuvo justo debajo de su seno. El pecho de Scully se alzó cuando su respiración se aceleró, y su lengua salió para mojar los labios con urgencia. La mandíbula de Mulder se aflojó mientras observaba su reflejo.

\- _Compañeros_. - Exhaló, cubriendo sus manos con las suyas, desesperada por que reanudaran su movimiento.

\- _Yeah_... - Dijo en voz baja, los pulgares dibujaban círculos donde sus manos estaban detenidas. Podía sentir su temblorosa piel. - _socios... marido y… mujer_. - Gruñó prácticamente la última palabra en su oído, y ella gimió, reprimiendo el sonido en la garganta, su cabeza cayó nuevamente en su pecho. - _Abre los ojos_. - Su voz era ronca. Sus manos comenzaron su lento y tortuoso movimiento, y sus dedos se deslizaron entre sus muslos tan lentamente que ella pensó que su piel se quemaría por el calor de su mano. - _Paul nunca dejaría que alguien toque a su esposa... Ya no, al menos_. - agregó. Scully tembló cuando sus palabras hicieron cosquillas en su oreja. Los largos dedos le levantaron la camiseta, tirándola lentamente sobre su cabeza. La dejó caer y volvió su mirada hacia el espejo, admirando su forma desnuda.

 _\- ¿Qué cambió? A Paul no parecía importarle eso ayer_. - Manifestó, levantando una ceja, sintiéndose envalentonada.

Sus ojos verdes siguieron la trayectoria que sus manos tomaron por su cuerpo. Ella se estremeció cuando su dedo se deslizó por su esternón, deteniéndose en el ombligo. - _¿Te refieres al Sybian?_ \- Preguntó, girando su dedo alrededor. Scully pasó saliva convulsivamente.

\- _El Sybian... besar a Kevin en la piscina_... - Dijo. Carajo. Se había olvidado de eso, y se mordió el labio pensando en la imagen. Su estómago se tensó.

\- _Bueno... Eso fue antes_... - Declaró pensativo, reanudando la exploración por su cuerpo. Sus pezones se apretaron en picos endurecidos ante sus ojos, y en sus brazos estalló la piel de gallina. Amaba observarla. Amaba ver exactamente lo que sus manos podían hacer en su cuerpo, observando las reacciones en su rostro.

 _\- ¿Antes?_ \- Susurró.

\- _Él quería impedir que Holly besara a Kevin, pero no creía que pudiera hacerlo, no sabía si quería que se lo impidiera, no sabía si ella lo deseaba a_ _ **él**_ _, y sólo a él._

Giró la cara a su cabello, dejando que una mano se moviera lentamente por el centro de su cuerpo mientras la otra subía, acariciando su pecho. Ella jadeó de placer, sus ojos quedaron en blanco. Cubriendo su mano con la suya, lo presionó, esperando que él entendiera la indirecta. Tócame.

El pulgar de Mulder se extendió sobre su pezón erecto haciéndola suspirar, sintiendo la humedad inundando su sexo. - _Y..._ \- Susurró en su pelo. - _fue antes de que realmente..._ _ **realmente**_ _la sintiera_. - Dijo con voz ronca, apretando su pecho con la mano. Scully se derrumbó contra su pecho, con la boca entreabierta. La otra mano de su compañero se arrastró por sus piernas, haciéndola sisear cuando sus dedos se deslizaron entre sus pliegues húmedos. Él gimió contra su cuero cabelludo, y su clítoris palpitó de deseo y necesidad.

Ella gimió cuando quitó la mano de su sexo. Mulder se llevó los dedos a la boca y chupó su deseo de ellos. Haciéndola jadear.

\- _Fue antes de que él la probara, la saboreara_. - Sus ojos estaban peligrosamente oscuros al mirarla, y su piel enrojeció. Llevó la mano nuevamente a su centro, empujando sus dedos a través de su suave piel. Scully prácticamente sollozó cuando comenzó a girar en torno a su clítoris. - _Antes de que él sintiera lo mojada que se ponía... por él_. - Los ojos azules se cerraron.

\- _Por ti._ \- Replicó, estirando un brazo hacia atrás para tomarlo del cuello. Observaron sus cuerpos en el reflejo, la mano de Mulder acariciando su pecho mientras la mano de ella lo instaba sucesivamente. Su piel pálida contrastaba con su bronceado, al igual que su diferencia de altura. Ojos cargados de pasión, bocas entreabiertas. Los músculos de su antebrazo se agitaron mientras los dedos de su compañero trabajaban su clítoris hinchado, y su excitación brillaba a la luz del cuarto de baño.

 _\- Después de todo eso... Después de tocarte... saborearte… nunca podría permitir que nadie más te tocara... y no me importa si eres Holly,_ _ **o**_ _Scully._

Scully gimió bajo la fuerza de sus palabras, y él gruñó en su oído.

 _\- Carajo, estás tan mojada_. - Se quejó, deslizando sus dedos dentro de ella. Su gemido resonó en las paredes de esa habitación pequeña, pero sus ojos verdes nunca abandonaron su cara. Observándola. Invadiéndola.

Su piel estaba enrojecida, y el sudor le corría por el cuello, juntándose en el hueco de la garganta. Él se humedeció los labios, entristecido de no poder saborearlo en su lengua.

Su erección presionaba firmemente en su espalda, imposiblemente dura. Siseó cuando lo alcanzó detrás, tocándolo a través de la tela del pantalón. - _Carajo._ \- Estaba hirviendo, mordió la arteria de su cuello desesperado. Las piernas de ella temblaron.

Jesús... sus dedos dentro de su cuerpo, los dientes en su cuello... Era una sobrecarga sensorial. Cada terminación nerviosa estaba en llamas, incendiada por su toque.

Embistió su pene contra su espalda varias veces, atrayéndola hacia él con fuerza. - _Quiero cogerte_. - Susurró, y Scully se estremeció, sus músculos internos se apretaron. La expresión de su cara era salvaje y primitiva. Ella nunca pensó que podría acabar con tan solo una mirada, pero estaba empezando a dudar de eso.

Él se movió para poder girarla, probablemente quería sentarla en el vanitory, pero la agente lo detuvo. Levantó la rodilla izquierda sobre la superficie fría del lavabo poniéndose en puntas de pie, y su sexo reluciente quedó expuesto. Mulder gruñó ante la visión de Scully abriéndose para él. Ella colocó su otro pie en el interior del gabinete inferior, y esto les dio el impulso necesario para que pudiera llegar a su compañera.

Envolviendo su brazo alrededor de su cintura, le mordió el hombro. Las manos de Scully se apoyaron con fuerza contra el espejo, empañando el cristal con cada respiración rápida. - _Mantén los ojos abiertos._ \- Ordenó profundamente. - _Observa lo jodidamente sexy que eres._

La penetró lentamente, llenándola, expandiéndola. Gimieron al unísono, el placer desde ese ángulo era completamente diferente a los demás. Mulder movió sus caderas una vez que estuvo completamente dentro de ella, doblando las rodillas y tirando de su espalda contra su pecho. Sus manos subieron por su torso, y la espalda de Scully se arqueó cuando recorrieron su cuerpo, ahuecándose en sus pechos y pellizcando sus pezones entre el pulgar y el índice.

Se balanceó lentamente, moviéndose dentro y fuera de su cuerpo. Manteniéndola cerca, maravillado de lo estrecha y caliente que se sentía alrededor de su sexo. Sus caderas embistiendo contra las suyas, en movimientos lentos y pausados.

\- _Míranos_. - Resopló, y ella enfocó la mirada, asombrada por la imagen erótica ante sus ojos. - _Esto es lo que todos verán esta noche_. - Dijo con voz áspera, su respiración era irregular y apresurada. - _Mírate_... - Giró la cara, presionando su nariz contra su cuello. - _Dios, eres hermosa_. - Susurró, y ella gimió, su cuerpo estaba tembloroso.

Sus caderas lo impulsaron a moverse más rápido, y él siseó, rompiendo el contacto visual para observar como su sexo se deslizaba dentro y fuera de su calor húmedo.

\- _Carajo_... - Exhaló, sus bolas se tensaron. La rodeó, frotando su clítoris con la mano libre, mientras que con la otra moldeaba su pecho en su palma.

Scully gimió con fuerza, sus piernas temblaban. _\- ¡Oh, dios!_ \- Gritó, con el ceño fruncido de placer.

\- _Dios_... - Gimoteó, mientras sus caderas continuaban moviéndose dentro de ella. - _Me encanta… Amo cogerte_. - Buscó sus ojos en el espejo.

Ella no sabía si hablaba como Paul, o si se trataba de Mulder. Ni si eso ya le importaba. Su pene se sentía tan bien moviéndose dentro de su cuerpo, no podía negar el hecho de que a ella también le encantaba. Amaba como se la cogía... - _Es tan bueno_. - Exhaló, jadeando cada vez que la cabeza de su pene golpeaba la pared superior con cada embestida.

\- _Eres mía._ \- Declaró enardecido, sus ojos eran salvajes. Scully asintió dos veces, gimiendo y lloriqueando mientras su liberación se construía dentro de ella. - _Eres mía... Eres mía... Eres mía_. - Repitió mientras la embestía, sintiendo su propio cuerpo acercándose más y más al borde del precipicio. ¿Era Paul, o era Mulder?

Observó su rostro con fascinación, forzando sus ojos a permanecer abiertos sólo para mirarlo. - _Soy tuya_. - Susurró al reflejo.

Sus ojos se dilataron. - _Sc_ … - Comenzó, pero se detuvo, mordiéndole el hombro para evitar que su nombre escapara de sus labios. **Era** Mulder. La sensación de su aliento caliente en su oreja, su sexo moviéndose sin descanso dentro de ella, fue su perdición. No podía aguantar más.

En el fondo, profundo, lo sintió. Su clítoris pulsando mientras su sexo lo apretaba con fuerza, estremeciéndose a su alrededor mientras el bombeaba dentro de ella. - _¡Mmmulddderrrr!_ \- Gritó, cayendo hacia adelante. Sus manos se tensaron, apoyándose contra el espejo mientras su orgasmo la atravesaba. Jadeando y gimiendo, se derramó en ella, las contracciones de su compañera apretaban y aflojaban los músculos sobre su pene, exprimiéndolo mientras ambos bajaban.

Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Scully, afianzando su cuerpo tembloroso al suyo. Después de unos segundos, la ayudó a bajar del mueble, y ella giró hacia él. Con los ojos vidriosos, lo observo, trazando sus labios con las yemas de sus dedos.

\- _Soy tuya._ \- Susurró de nuevo, y Mulder bajó su boca, dejando que sus lenguas se fundieran en un beso caliente.

Paul y Holly. Mulder y Scully. No importaba. Él era suyo. Y ella era de él.

El sol ya estaba más bajo cuando abrieron los ojos de nuevo, el alto timbre del teléfono interrumpiendo sus sueños. Scully giró sobre sí misma y tomó el receptor.

\- _'la_. - Respondió adormilada, apoyándose en su codo. Se incorporó lentamente, secándose el sueño de los ojos. - _No, no, está bien. Sólo me acosté un rato antes de ir a la fiesta... ¿Cómo puedo ayudarlo, señor?_

Con sus últimas palabras, Mulder abrió los ojos, tendido de costado enfrentado a su espalda. Extendió la mano, trazando su espina dorsal con un dedo. Ella permaneció en silencio durante la mayor parte de la comunicación, murmurando su comprensión con pequeños gruñidos y _"Sí, señor"._ Finalmente, puso fin a la llamada, colocando el teléfono en la mesa de noche.

Permaneció en silencio durante varios segundos, todavía dándole la espalda a su compañero.

 _\- ¿Scully?_ \- La llamó suavemente, apoyando la cabeza sobre la almohada y enfrentándola con una mirada interrogante.

Ella levantó la barbilla y respiró hondo. _\- Era Skinner._

 _\- Sí, me di cuenta. ¿Qué quería?_ \- Se pasó la mano por cara alejando el sueño y pasó el brazo detrás de su cabeza.

\- _Se acabó_. - Su voz era tan suave, que salió más como un soplido.

Se apoyó sobre los codos, y preguntó: _\- ¿Qué?_

Scully se puso de pie, girando para enfrentarlo finalmente. - _No fue un fracaso. Harold fue capturado mientras compraba prostitutas menores de edad. Su ah..._ \- Dijo, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz.. _..colega fue detenida por cargos de drogas y armas_. - Se dirigió al armario, levantando la fina bata del gancho en la parte posterior de la puerta.

Mulder se sentó, pasándose las manos por el cabello rebelde. - _¿Se_ _ **acabó**_ _?_ \- Preguntó, el shock fue evidente en su voz. Se quedaron en silencio unos instantes. _\- ¿Y ahora qué?_ \- Dudó en voz baja. - _Supongo que la fiesta está cancelada._

Asintió, tragando el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta. ¿Por qué la molestaba tanto eso? - _Yeah, um_. - Dijo, aclarándose la garganta. - _Volvemos a ser Mulder y Scully, supongo._

\- _Volver a ser Mulder y Scully_. - Repitió, sintiendo un ligero dolor en el pecho al pensarlo.

\- _Me imagino que ya no necesitamos_... - Se fue apagando, con un suspiro. - _toda esta uhm... investigación_. - Terminó, pasando saliva con dificultad.

\- _Scully_. - Dijo en un susurro.

Se humedeció los labios, sus ojos ardían por la emoción contenida. No podía hacer esto delante de su compañero. - _Voy a ducharme y cambiarme. Skinner nos va a llamar con la nueva información del vuelo. Volamos esta noche._

 _\- ¿Esta noche?_ \- Cuestionó, la decepción era evidente. La alcanzó cuando estaba por salir del dormitorio, pero antes de que pudiera detenerla, ella cerró la puerta del baño. Tapándose la boca con la mano, se apoyó contra la puerta y se dejó deslizar hasta el suelo.

¿Qué carajo estaba pasando? Estaba en estado de shock. De repente, sintió como si su mundo terminaba en algún aspecto. El pequeño mundo que habían construido para sí mismos dentro de ese lamentable caso. Y ahora, su pequeño mundo acababa de derrumbarse.

No estaba lista, preparada para eso, había estado segura de que tendrían una noche más juntos. Una noche más para disfrutar de la fantasía, antes de tener que enfrentarse a la realidad. A la verdad.

No sabía si estaba dispuesta a dejarlo pasar. Si estaba lista para decirle adiós a Holly. O a Paul. No sabía si estaba lista para ser Scully otra vez.

¿Scully tendría el valor suficiente para reconstruir ese pequeño mundo con él? ¿En la vida real? ¿Incluso Mulder lo querría?

Conteniendo las lágrimas, abrió la ducha, mientras lo escuchaba llamarla desde el otro lado de la puerta.

¿Qué pasaría ahora?

Continuará…


	9. Capítulo 9 FINAL: El largo camino a casa

**Undercover Swing**

 **Resumen:** Mulder y Scully van de encubiertos como pareja a una misión para atrapar a un criminal atroz, el cual resulta ser tambien el anfitrión de numerosas fiestas sexuales.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Este fic contiene material sexualmente explícito. Si este contenido no es de tu agrado puedes dejar de leer.

 **Pd:** Como siempre todos sus comentarios, dudas, inquietudes, quejas y reclamos pueden dejarlas en un bello review para que se las pasemos a la autora original.

* * *

 **Capitulo 9:** **"El largo camino a Casa"**

El vuelo a casa fue sin incidentes, tranquilo, demasiado para el alivio de Scully. Nerviosa, e insegura de dónde estaba su pie en su nuevo papel con Mulder, lo último que quería era quedarse encerrada con él durante las siguientes cuatro o cinco horas. La cercanía de su presencia, el calor de su cuerpo, el aroma de su perfume... Sería demasiado. Y lo sabía. Así que, cuando Skinner les informó que las habilidades de perfilista de Mulder serían necesarias durante el proceso interrogatorio, estuvo muy feliz de huir. Sola.

El vuelo en sí fue una depuración. Fue capaz de empezar a desprenderse, de mudar la piel de la mujer que encarnó durante la última semana. Con cada milla que el avión volaba hacia el este, una parte de Holly quedaba atrás, dejando un rastro disperso de ella a través del país: ropa en Las Vegas, audacia en Kansas City; lujuria en Tennessee, y su corazón en Virginia Occidental. Cuando llegó a DC. Holly ya no existía. En cambio, Dana Scully salió del avión, vestida y preparada como la mujer que todos conocían.

Casi todos.

Mulder la había conocido como Holly.

Había facilitado el caso ser otra persona. Prohibido. Tentador. También había hecho más fácil enfrentar la reacción de Mulder. La forma en que la había mirado... Dios. Temblaba sólo con recordar su intensidad mientras entraba en su cuerpo, una y otra vez.

Pero no podía ser Holly aquí. No podía ser Holly de nuevo. Era Dana Scully. Y Scully no iba a fiestas swingers, no coqueteaba ni seducía hombres casados, no participaba del sexo en público. Y definitivamente no se acostaba con su compañero.

Abrió la puerta de su apartamento y la pesadez del silencio la saludó. El sol poniente emitió un cálido resplandor contra las paredes de su cascarón. Olía como su casa. Se veía como su casa. Pero se sentía... vacía.

No debía sentirse vacía, esta era su vida. Esta era la vida que Dana Scully había elegido. Había decidido vivir sola. Había optado por ignorar una vida social, una vida con amigos y salidas. Había elegido la vacuidad.

Lo sabía, pero volver a casa, a un apartamento vacío se sentía sofocante y su pecho dolía de soledad. Lo echaba de menos.

Le había dicho que necesitaba tiempo, que necesitaba distancia. Y sólo después de ver su mirada triste, su expresión de dolor se dio cuenta de que una bofetada en la cara probablemente le habría dolido menos.

 _\- Sólo... necesito... descomprimir un poco, Mulder. Estuvimos... juntos por más de una semana... y sólo necesito un poco de espacio_. - Le había explicado suavemente mientras empacaba su maleta. Notó su mandíbula tensa, sus ojos tan llenos de dolor que hizo que ella quiso ponerse a llorar.

 _\- ¿Y si no quiero espacio, Scully? ¿Qué pasa si quiero_ _ **esto**_ _?_ \- Dijo, señalando la cama arrugada. Todavía olía a sexo. Su sexo.

Sacudió la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio mientras cerraba su bolso, y su garganta se apretó con emoción. - _No entiendes..._

 _\- Tienes razón. No entiendo, Scully. Pensé... ¿Esto significó algo para ti?_

Había significado más de lo que ella esperaba. Precisamente por eso debía marcharse.

No podía mirarlo, temerosa de perderse. Habría sido tan fácil caer... Oh, qué fácil hubiera sido inclinarse y tomar sus labios entre los suyos, cayendo de plano contra la cama... Demasiado fácil.

Sacudió la cabeza para aclarar sus pensamientos. - _Mulder, estuve toda la semana pasada interpretando a alguien muy diferente de mí, y en esa semana, estuvimos_... - Hizo una pausa, tragando con fuerza. - _experimentando con una parte del otro que nunca antes habíamos visto. Podemos culpar al caso. Es fácil de explicar..._

 _\- Scully..._

\- _No, déjame terminar... Yo_... - Suspiró exasperada, dejando caer la cabeza sobre sus hombros. - _Siento que ya no sé quién soy..._ \- Miró hacia abajo, mordiéndose el labio mientras buscaba las palabras correctas.

 _\- Yo lo sé._

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y parpadeó rápidamente, deseando que se alejaran. - _Mulder, lo que viste_... - Se detuvo, pellizcando el puente de su nariz. Estaba segura de su afecto por Scully, pero no estaba segura dónde encajaba Holly en esa ecuación. No podía conciliar a las dos mujeres en su cerebro. Y estar cerca de él sólo lo hacía peor. Batallando entre su mente y su corazón, sabía que la distancia proporcionaría la clarificación que necesitaba. Nunca había planeado caer en sus brazos como lo hacía, tan desenfrenada, tan llena de pasión. En el caso, habían podido pasar todo el día en brazos del otro, haciendo el amor, comiendo, riendo...

Pero tenían que vivir en el mundo real. Un mundo que no les permitía tales lujos, y no estaba segura de poder sobrevivir a la angutia si las cosas salían mal.

Necesitaba distancia. Necesitaba tiempo.

Él cayó de nuevo sobre el colchón con un gemido frustrado, su gruñido profundo la asustó. - _¡_ _ **Sabía**_ _qué harías esto! -_ Scully terminó de cerrar su valija con un tirón final y resonante. _\- Admítelo, quieres borrar todo lo que hicimos..._

 _\- Mulder... este caso..._

Golpeó la mano contra el tocador de madera, y ella se sacudió, cerrando los ojos. - _¡Carajo, Scully! ¡¿Por qué no puedes pensar con tu corazón y no con tu jodida_ _ **mente**_ _por una puta vez?!_

Alzó los ojos para encontrarse con los suyos, ignorando la pregunta. Pronunciando el golpe final. - _Creo que necesitamos estar separados ahora mismo._ \- Observó el dolor que grabado en su rostro mientras le arrancaba el corazón.

Pasó la semana siguiente mirando su equipaje sin desembalar, aún llevaban las etiquetas blancas del aeropuerto. Rasguñadas y deterioradas por el uso y abuso excesivo, su bolso y valija habían tenido mejores días. Ah, las historias que podrían contar...

Si había aprendido una cosa en los últimos años, era que todos los hoteles (incluso los sórdidos moteles de paso) olían igual. A veces, esos días antes de que llevara el olor industrial de lo que sea-en-lo-que-estaban-trabajando en su ropa. Teniendo en cuenta la falta de formaldehido (formol) y de sangre alienígena tóxica en sus últimos casos, no esperaba que su memoria olfativa se desencadenara de la forma en que lo hizo cuando abrió sus maletas.

Su ropa olía a él.

Su ropa olía a **ellos**.

Claro, todavía podía oler su propio jabón y perfume mezclado con los artículos sucios, pero debajo de eso estaba el aroma de su aftershave, su olor a almizcle, el olor a cloro. Los recuerdos que había intentado en vano reprimir volvieron instalándose en un primer plano de su cerebro: las manos en su cuerpo durante la primera fiesta, su beso contra el auto, las piernas alrededor de él en la piscina, la mirada en su rostro mientras la observaba moverse sobre el Sybian, sus sonidos cuando habían estado frente al espejo, su sexo moviéndose dentro y fuera de su cuerpo mientras la tomaba por detrás.

Cerró de golpe su maleta, y corrió el zipper del bolso con tanta prisa, que un trozo de encaje rojo asomó por el costado. No importaba. Aún no estaba lista. No estaba lista para deshacer las maletas, para borrar la prueba de lo que habían compartido.

Sólo necesitaba tiempo. Lejos de él, tiempo para recuperar el control sobre sus sentimientos, sobre su corazón. Sólo entonces podría enfrentar la realidad de que ya no podía ser Holly con su compañero. No sabría cómo estar íntimamente con él como Scully. Antes de este caso, nunca había pensado en ello, pero ahora parecía haber una diferencia tan grande entre ambas.

Sólo necesitaba tiempo para resolver sus pensamientos... no sólo en relación a Mulder... sino también a sí misma.

Apenas hablaron en toda la semana. Desgarrados en diferentes direcciones, eran como barcos que pasaban por la noche, cada uno ocupado en tareas o asignaciones que los alejaban del otro. Ella había fingido decepción, incluso lanzó uno o dos comentarios molestos en dirección a Skinner cuando él le había entregado sus asignaciones temporales. Irónico que fuera la que tenía problemas cuando había sido **ella** la que lo había solicitado en primer lugar...

Skinner la había comprendido cuándo fue la mañana siguiente de su regreso a Washington. Había tenido en cuenta la naturaleza íntima y vulnerable del caso al aprobar su petición. Ella culpó a la naturaleza atroz de los delitos, a la empatía con sus víctimas. Su jefe no necesitaba saber que era porque tenía miedo de estar en la misma habitación que Mulder.

Ignoró sus llamadas, y sus mensajes sin respuesta llenaron su contestador automático.

 _Ey, Scully, soy yo. Acabo de regresar a la ciudad. Intenté llamarte, pero tu teléfono debe estar muerto o algo así. Te veré mañana en el trabajo... Llámame... Yo... Llámame_

 _Ey, Scully... Fui esta tarde para llevarte a almorzar, pero no estabas en las aulas... o en la morgue... De todos modos... Esperaba verte. Llámame._

 _Ey, Scully soy yo. Oye, uh hablé con Skinner sobre las asignaciones, pero no se movió. Esto será sólo por un par de semanas... espero._

Sólo habían pasado cinco días desde que él sintió sus labios contra los suyos, o escuchó sus gemidos guturales cuando la tocaba, pero la extrañaba.

La echaba de menos como amante, como mujer, no sólo como su compañera. Echaba de menos hablar con ella todas las noches antes de quedarse dormido. Extrañaba la visión de sus ojos somnolientos por la mañana mientras sorbía su café y cambiaba las páginas del periódico local de Las Vegas. Echaba de menos el perfume de su pelo mientras descansaba sobre su pecho. Echaba de menos su sabor.

Gimiendo, apagó la televisión, dejando caer la cabeza contra el sofá. Su habitual entretenimiento lo atraía poco ahora, no cuando tenía recuerdos reales sobre los cuales recrearse, o sacar provecho. Recuerdos de su piel húmeda en la piscina, sus pulgares a través de sus pezones, las piernas alrededor de su cintura, la suavidad de su lengua contra la suya, el calor húmedo de su aliento contra su cuello, sus labios alrededor de su pene.

Habían pasado cinco días desde que salieron de Las Vegas, pero cinco días eran demasiado largos para estar sin ella.

Le había dicho que necesitaba tiempo.

Cuánto **más** tiempo, sin embargo, no estaba seguro. Y estaba aterrorizado de averiguarlo.

Esperaba que el agua tibia aliviara el dolor sordo que se había instalado en su corazón durante los últimos días. El olor a lavanda, vainilla y eucalipto invadió sus sentidos, pero poco hizo para distraerla de los pensamientos que seguían resurgiendo. El agua rozaba su piel en suaves olas. Cerró los ojos, dejando que sus dedos bailaran a través del agua salpicada de aceite.

Aceite.

Tembló al imaginar el toque fantasmal de sus manos acariciando sus piernas, y se aferró al borde de la bañera en anticipación de dónde se moverían a continuación. El calor floreció profundamente en su vientre. Deslizó las manos sobre sus muslos, imitando su toque. El olor de las sales de baño de lavanda le recordó la bolsa de arroz que llevaba puesta sobre sus ojos... cuando sus manos, resbalosas por el aceite, la habían tocado, frotado, adentrándola en una cálida felicidad.

Su clítoris palpitaba de deseo, pulsando entre sus piernas. Sus manos vagaron, acomodándose entre sus muslos, deslizándose por sus doblados pliegues. Siseó mientras sus caderas se arqueaban contra su mano.

Cinco días…

Habían pasado cinco días desde que ella sintió esto, esta intensidad corriendo por sus venas. Se mordió el labio mientras sus dedos rodeaban su clítoris, aliviando e intensificando el dolor entre sus piernas. Gimió, sus gritos frustrados resonando en las paredes del baño. Alzando su otra mano del agua, tomó su pecho, apretando la carne hinchada. Una oleada de electricidad se disparó directamente a su centro mientras pellizcaba su pezón endurecido entre sus dedos, haciéndolo rodar entre la yema del índice y el pulgar.

Sus dedos entre sus piernas... Su boca alrededor de su pezón...

Repitió aquella primera noche en su mente, la noche de la primera fiesta. Sus manos, labios y dientes habían trabajado su cuerpo de una manera que nunca había sentido antes. El solo recuerdo de eso era suficiente para mojarla. Sintió los restos persistentes de su tacto, el hormigueante rastro de fuego que habían dejado atrás.

Qué diferente serían las cosas ahora... si tuviese la oportunidad de nuevo.

Detrás de sus ojos, imaginaba su boca en su cadera, mordisqueando, su lengua caliente y mojada. Jadeó, estremeciéndose mientras sus dedos continuaban su contacto entre las piernas, el agua tibia del baño girando contra su carne hinchada mientras su mano se movía bajo el agua.

Recordó el profundo dolor que su contacto había encendido, cuán desesperadamente había querido que sus dedos se sumergieran entre sus pliegues. Desesperadamente había deseado su toque entonces. Lo había necesitado. Demasiado asustada para demostrarle cuánto la estaba afectando, cuán húmeda y encendida había estado. Se había negado al placer de su compañero. Pero ahora, ahora detrás de sus ojos, podía cambiar la historia...

Engancha las tiras negras de sus bragas y las saca de sus piernas, escuchando su siseo de sorpresa mientras extiende sus piernas sin querer. Se arranca la bolsa de arroz de sus ojos. Necesita verlo. Necesita experimentar esto completamente. Ondulando las caderas hacia su mano, susurra: " _Tócame_ " y él gime, dejando sus manos vagar por la parte interna de sus muslos antes de colocarse entre sus piernas.

Su espalda se arquea en el suelo mientras sumerge sus dedos dentro de ella, sus groserías murmuradas cayendo en sus oídos. Él se inclina, su pulgar rodeando su clítoris hinchado mientras sus dedos se mueven dentro de su cuerpo. Sus gemidos y gritos resuenan en la habitación, y Mulder la silencia con su boca. Sus labios bailan uno sobre el otro, jugando y divirtiéndose. Ella arrastra su lengua a lo largo de su labio inferior, tirando de este entre sus dientes mientras gimotea. Los dedos de su compañero trabajan dentro de su cuerpo, dando vueltas y frotándose contra un lugar tan profundo, que desea llorar por el éxtasis que se inflama. Sólo él. Es el único que le hizo **sentir** esto, que la hizo **sentirse** así.

Sus respiraciones calientes juegan en su boca, y abre los ojos. Él la está mirando, sus ojos casi negros por la excitación. No puede evitar embestirla suave y rítmicamente con sus caderas mientras su mano continúa construyéndola... construyéndola más y más cerca de su liberación. Se aferra a su espalda, hundiendo las uñas en el suave algodón de su camisa, sintiendo el calor irradiando de su cuerpo. Sus caderas se encuentran con su mano con cada embestida, y él gime en su cuello. _"Carajo, Scully"_ estaba hirviendo, sujetando su hombro con fuerza.

Siente el primer impulso fuerte de su liberación. Su barbilla se eleva, su cuello se arquea más... más lejos con cada respiración, mientras la tensión en su núcleo señala su fin inminente. " _No te detengas... voy a acabar",_ susurra... a sí misma, a él, a Dios... No le importa quién está escuchando. Deja que la escuchen. Deja que escuchen lo que le está haciendo.

Ese pensamiento es lo que la rompe. Sólo bastó pensar en eso para caer. Jadea, sus paredes apretando alrededor de él mientras su espalda se arquea del piso. Él gruñe en su oído, ferozmente bombeando sus dedos a través de su orgasmo. _"No te detengas, no te detengas, no pares"_ canta dentro de su cabeza, esperando que pueda leer su mente. Esta vez no está sola en su liberación. Esta vez, la visión de ella, su sensación, el sabor y su aroma, lo llevó al borde también. Esta vez, comparten el lento regreso al presente, sus cuerpos tiemblas y sus respiraciones son inestables mientras entierran sus rostros el uno en el otro...

Suspiró cuando sus dedos detuvieron sus movimientos, su pecho palpitando con un deseo saciado. Su piel hormigueaba, todavía sintiendo su toque fantasmal, con una recepción perfecta, su mente todavía oía el sonido de su voz. Zumbaba en sus oídos, y luchó contra las lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse de sus ojos. Sacudió la cabeza, con la esperanza de librarlo de su cerebro lleno de lujuria, sólo dándose cuenta de que no era sólo un producto de su imaginación. Era su contestador automático. Se sentó, cerró los ojos mientras su voz resonaba a través de su apartamento vacío.

... _De todos modos, Scully... solo quería... Uh... yo sólo_... - Suspiró. - _sólo te extraño. Llámame._ El agudo sonido que terminó la llamada le atravesó los oídos, hizo una mueca. Inclinándose de nuevo en la bañera, envolvió sus brazos sobre su pecho, y una sola lágrima cayó.

 _\- También te extraño_. - Susurró.

Después de abrir y cerrar cada cajón de la cómoda, echó un vistazo a la pila de ropa en la esquina. Suspirando, se resignó al hecho de que probablemente todos sus pijamas estarían sepultados en alguna parte. Colocando su equipaje en la cama, finalmente sucumbió a la necesidad de ropa limpia. Abriendo el bolso, ordenó sus artículos en pilas específicas, deteniéndose especialmente en su bikini, los recuerdos se arremolinaron en su cerebro. Tragó saliva, con la garganta apretada por el recuerdo.

Metió la mano en su equipaje, deteniéndose ante la prenda frente a ella. La tomó, sosteniéndola mientras su corazón le caía al estómago. Encaje y gasa rojos. El negligee que Holly planeaba llevar a la fiesta en la Sala Mágica. Se giró para mirarse al espejo, sosteniendo la ligera prenda frente a su cuerpo. Pasó la mano por la suave extensión de encaje. De pronunciado escote con cintura _Empire_ caía fluida la gasa a sus caderas. Las bragas de encaje a juego completaban el conjunto. Recordó haberlo comprado, y correr apresuradamente al mostrador de salida, para que nadie notara que estaba comprando esa pieza de lencería un poco vulgar...

Abrió un cajón y notó el algodón y el satén que habitaban en su interior. A Dana Scully le gustaban las gamas sencillas. Le gustaba lo simple. Le gustaba lo cómodo y confortable. Si el encaje aparecía en su lencería era sólo porque estaba allí personalizando un sujetador sencillo o unas bragas. Dana Scully no usaba ni poseía encaje puro. El encaje puro era demasiado poco práctico y caro para un agente activo. Se miró al espejo, admirando la forma en que caía sobre su cuerpo.

¿Qué habría pensado Mulder de ella usando esto? ¿Le habría gustado, lo habría deseado después? ¿Le habría pedido que se lo dejara puesto mientras la cogía o se lo arrancaría de su cuerpo con pasión? Sus rodillas temblaron mientras lo sostenía entre las manos.

Se mordió el labio, sintiendo que sus manos temblaban. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Caminando hacia la cama, se sentó y levantó su celular de la mesa de noche. El número le era familiar y sus dedos lo marcaron automáticamente.

Contuvo la respiración mientras su estómago revoloteaba salvajemente. La línea sonó dos veces antes de que él respondiese.

 _\- ¡Ey!_ \- Su voz era suave, y ella sonrió a pesar de sí misma.

Se lamió los labios. - _Hola_. - Exhaló en el teléfono.

Hubo una pausa, y oyó el crujido rechinante del cuero de su sofá. - _Es bueno saber de ti... yo_... - Hizo una pausa, suspirando. - _Te extraño_. - Terminó suavemente, tan silenciosamente que Scully casi se lo perdió.

Retorció el material rojo en sus manos, asintiendo como si pudiera verla. - _Lo sé..._ \- Susurró, mirando sobre su regazo. - _Lo siento, Mulder._ \- Dijo suavemente. - _Sólo necesitaba algo de tiempo._

Suspiró profundamente al otro lado de la línea. - _Yeah... Sí, lo sé... Scully, yo..._

 _\- ¿Puedo ir?_ \- Se precipitó, sosteniendo el negligee contra el pecho. Hubo una pausa. El latido de su corazón tamborileaba tan fuerte en sus oídos, se preguntó si él llegaba a oírlo al otro lado de la línea.

Prácticamente pudo oírlo sonreír. - _Siempre_.

Colgó el teléfono, sonriendo mientras lo colocaba de nuevo sobre la mesa. Iba a venir. Scully. Su pecho se hinchaba con un dolor familiar. La había extrañado con una ferocidad inexplicable, sólo quería estar cerca de ella, abrazarla, oír su voz. Carajo, sólo quería estar lo suficientemente cerca como para oler su perfume. Lo sabía, sabía que una vez que le permitiera tocarla, amarla, una noche no sería suficiente. Y tenía razón. Lo quería todo. Quería dormir en sus brazos cada maldita noche, despertar mirando su rostro cada mañana.

Se duchó, luego caminó nerviosamente por el departamento, esperando su llegada. Enjugándose las sudorosas palmas en los jeans, se quedó inmóvil ante el suave golpe en la puerta. Su estómago se endureció, y su respiración escapó por sus labios fruncidos, deseando que los nervios se disiparan.

Su mano tembló cuando alcanzó la puerta, y se rió entre dientes, rodando los ojos ante la reacción de su cuerpo. Se sentía como un adolescente nervioso de nuevo, y la reina de Homecoming acabara de pedirle una cita de estudio. Era el bastardo más afortunado del mundo.

No creía que su sonrisa pudiera aumentar, pero cuando abrió la puerta y la vio frente a él, se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocado.

\- _Scully._ \- Exhaló. Un rubor subió por las mejillas de su compañera, y ella sonrió tímidamente. Sus cabellos se curvaban suavemente alrededor de su rostro, más recuerdos de sus primeros años juntos en lugar de la brutalmente impecable y elegante melena estilo " _Bob_ " que había estado luciendo últimamente. Dio un paso hacia un lado, permitiéndole pasar, y el aroma de lavanda, eucalipto y vainilla la siguió. Aceites de baño, notó. _\- ¿Puedo tomar la chaqueta?_ \- Dijo con una gran sonrisa, cerrando la puerta. - _Hace más de 32°, Scully. ¿Por qué estás...?_ \- Se detuvo de repente al enfrentarla totalmente. Scully se paró frente a él, sosteniendo su chaqueta con un brazo extendido... usaba sólo un negligee rojo.

Un negligee rojo muy escotado.

 **Sólo** un negligee rojo muy escotado y muy transparente.

Se le doblaron las rodillas, y apoyó su mano contra la puerta. Carajo, mierda. ¿Estaba tratando de matarlo?

El pecho de Scully se alzó con fuertes respiraciones mientras su corazón latía violentamente. Lo quería. La tensión era palpable, la electricidad chisporroteaba en sus brazos mientras los pequeños vellos se ponían de punta.

Se lanzaron uno al otro simultáneamente, sus bocas se aplastaban mientras sus cuerpos se fundían en un ardiente abrazo. Sus lenguas se arremolinaron y los dientes chocaron mientras envolvían sus brazos alrededor del otro. La levantó del suelo y la llevó a la sala, sentándolos en el sofá, donde continuó el suave ataque de sus labios en su cuello. Gimió mientras sus pechos se apretaban contra el suyo, y se maravilló de la suavidad de su piel mientras deslizaba las manos por su espalda.

Ella deslizó sus dientes a lo largo de la arteria en su cuello, y Mulder siseó, aferrándose a sus caderas y presionándola firmemente contra su erección. Sus manos acariciaron sus muslos, y Scully se retorció en su regazo, su piel temblando bajo las yemas de sus dedos.

Luchando contra el último pedacito restante de control que le quedaba, Mulder la tomó por los hombros, instándole a hacer una pausa de los tentadores patrones que su lengua dibujaba al arremolinarse contra su cuello. - _Scully_... - Susurró dolorosamente. - _creo... creo que deberíamos hablar..._

Scully mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oreja, atormentándolo entre sus dientes. - _No quiero hablar_. - Dijo en un ronco susurro, y él se inclinó contra ella, sintiendo que su último vestigio de contención declinaba.

La agente gimió cuando capturó sus labios entre los suyos, dejando que su lengua permaneciera ahí, saboreándolo. Dios había extrañado esto. El calor le empapó el corazón, mojando sus bragas mientras se balanceaba sobre él, sintiendo la cabeza de su erección presionar en su clítoris con cada golpe.

Él tomó su cara, levantándola de su boca. - _Te extrañé_. - Susurró, acariciándole la mejilla con la nariz. La envolvió fuertemente entre sus brazos, tirando de su cuerpo para pegarla contra el suyo. Quería sentirla completamente. Lo necesitaba. Sus manos vagaron bajo el material de su lencería, y sonrió contra su piel, retrocediendo para ver su cara. - _¿Esto es nuevo?_ \- Su voz era cruda y ronca por la excitación. Su clítoris se agitó de deseo, y sus ojos revolotearon. Podría sólo acabar con su voz.

\- _Sí_. - Respondió sonriendo traviesamente, con los ojos densos y somnolientos de lujuria. Se jaló el labio entre los dientes, observando sus ojos verdes rastrillar la amplia extensión del escote. Sus dedos subieron por el corsé de encaje y gasa, jugando justo fuera de los confines de sus senos. Sus pezones se frotaban contra el arrugado encaje con cada respiración pesada, y empujó su pecho, desesperada por su toque, su cabeza era borrosa bajo su mirada caliente. Se sintió atraída, deseándolo, con la oscura intensidad de sus ojos atrayéndola hacia él. - _Holly debía llevarlo a la fiesta_ \- Dijo suavemente, arañándolo sutilmente bajo la camiseta a través del suave rastro de pelo debajo de su ombligo. Él asintió dos veces, levantando sus manos para acariciar suavemente sus pechos, y rodando sus pulgares a través de sus endurecidos pezones con un suave suspiro. Scully gimió, dejando caer su barbilla mientras la emocionante sensación de hormigueo irradiaba a través de su cuerpo. Inclinándose hacia delante, Mulder presionó sus labios contra su cuello expuesto, haciéndola jadear, moviéndose contra él.

\- _Bueno_... - Comenzó, arrastrando suaves besos contra su piel - _Gracias a dios que no lo hiciste, porque no habría podido controlarme lo suficiente para hacer nuestros malditos trabajos_. - Ella sonrió y capturó sus labios de nuevo, Sus lenguas retorciéndose y enredándose. Le tomó la parte de atrás de la cabeza, moviendo los labios para besarle la mandíbula... el cuello... la cara. - _Scully_... - Su voz se agitó contra su mejilla, su nombre se pronunció en suave reverencia. Su centro hormigueó cuando su hálito caliente se apoderó de ella, y gimió suavemente, rodando sus caderas contra él, ansiosa por sentir la conexión final de sus cuerpos. Sus manos retorcieron la gasa entre sus dedos, tirando del fino material.

\- _¿Te gusta?_ \- Gruñó, su aliento pesado contra la parte superior de su cabeza. Su compañero murmuró su aprobación contra su pecho, acariciándolos mientras su lengua bajaba por el esternón.

\- _Mmmhmm... Sexy_... - Murmuró contra el encaje. Levantó la cara, acercando las manos a sus hombros para tirar lentamente de las correas. Ella tembló cuando sus dedos se deslizaron por sus brazos, las correas descansaron contra sus codos. Con cada respiración que tomaba, sus pezones se movían más y más, empujando la prenda más abajo por su cuerpo, exponiendo sus pechos desnudos a su vista. Todos los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaron y sus ojos palpitaron mientras sus pulgares rozaban las puntas de sus endurecidos pezones, atormentándola, provocándola, empujándola cada vez más cerca de lo inevitable.

Jadeó con fuerza cuando su boca se cerró alrededor de uno, gimiendo en su cabello. - _¡Oh, dios!_ \- Gritó, acariciando su rostro, empujando su pecho hacia él mientras su lengua se arremolinaba, chupando y tirando en respuesta a sus gritos embriagadores. Necesitaba más. Quería más. ¿Cómo había podido pasar cinco días sin esto? ¿Cómo pudo haber pasado siete **años sin** esto?

Mulder se apartó un poco, encontrándose con sus ojos mientras su lengua rodeaba su pezón. Ella lo observó, con la mandíbula floja. Su saliva brillaba en cada pico rosado. Cada pasada lanzaba un choque de deseo corriendo hacia su clítoris, haciéndola rotar su sexo contra él. La fricción de sus bragas contra el material áspero de sus jeans envió deliciosas ráfagas de calor por su núcleo, frotándose contra su carne hinchada. Siseó, dejando caer la cabeza contra sus hombros con un fuerte gemido.

 _\- Mierda, Scully_. - Gimió, salpicando besos húmedos contra su pecho mientras se dirigía al otro. Ella no quería que se detuviera. Lo quería **así**. Lo quería todo, su boca alrededor de sus pechos, sus manos empujando sus caderas contra su sexo duro. Lo quería como antes. Caliente. Frenético.

Antes de que pudiera pensar en ello, las palabras ya estaban fuera de su boca. - _Cógeme como Holly_. - Exhaló. Él hizo una pausa momentáneamente, antes de reanudar la suave caricia de su boca.

\- _Detente, Scully_. - Inhaló en su pecho, besando un camino hasta su clavícula, sumergiendo su lengua dentro y fuera del valle hueco de su cuello, saboreando su perfume.

\- _No soy Scully._ _ **Holly**_ _._ \- Gimoteó suplicante. Impulsando sus caderas más rápido contra él.

Su calor ardía en su pene, y gimió inconscientemente, poco dispuesto a dejarla hacer esto. - _No_. - Dijo firmemente, deteniendo sus caderas. - _Para_.

Ella se detuvo inmediatamente, el color corriendo por sus mejillas mientras más tiempo permanecían sentados en silencio. Su compañero se apoyó contra el sofá, sosteniendo sus muñecas en su regazo.

El cabello, el negligee... De repente, las piezas del rompecabezas estaban juntas. Estrechando sus ojos hacia ella, extendió la mano y tomó su mejilla. - _Scully_... _¿De qué se trata todo esto? ¿Por qué Holly? No... no lo entiendo. -_ Sus mejillas ruborizadas y sus hinchados labios contaban la historia de un hombre consumido por la lujuria. Sus ojos contaban la historia de un hombre enamorado: oscuro, profundo, tierno. _\- ¿Por qué no puedes ser_ _ **tú**_ _?_

Scully dejó caer la cabeza y se llevó las manos temblorosas a la cara. Las lágrimas ardían detrás de sus ojos y la vergüenza le pesaba en la garganta. Se bajó de su regazo, envolviéndose con sus brazos con una cierta apariencia de modestia. Mulder se estiró detrás de él y levantó la manta de la parte posterior del sofá, cubriéndola alrededor de sus hombros.

\- _Háblame_. - Dijo suavemente, arrodillándose en el suelo ante ella. Colocando sus manos a cada lado de sus piernas, la miró a la cara, observando cómo se contorsionaba en una gama de emociones. Miedo, tristeza, arrepentimiento, amor... Cuando no respondió, respiró hondo, deteniéndose antes de dejar salir las palabras. - _¿Por qué quieres ser Holly? ¿Qué tiene ella que Dana Scully no tenga?_

El calor hormigueó en su rostro, y tomó la manta, tirando de ella alrededor de sus hombros. Suspiró temblorosa, incapaz de encontrarse con sus ojos. - _Mulder... Yo..._ \- Dijo, moviendo la cabeza mientras miraba el techo. Tal vez las respuestas que buscaba estaban escritas en su pintura blanquecina. Dejó caer su barbilla, mirándolo atentamente. - _¿Quién soy para ti?_

Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. - _¿Para mí… qué?_

Se lamió los labios. - _Me conoces por tres nombres... soy Scully... soy Dana, aunque me llamas así rara vez... y soy Holly. Entonces, ¿quién soy para ti?_ \- Su pregunta era seria, y no podía obviar el indicio de molestia en su voz. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Hace una semana, estaba encima de ella, detrás de ella, dentro de ella. Sus gemidos y jadeos todavía le hacían cosquillas en el perímetro exterior de su mente. Hace un minuto, había tenido su cara enterrada entre sus tetas...

Parpadeó, la comprensión alboreando en su mente. - _Crees que sólo quería estar con Holly_. - No era una pregunta.

Su ceja se elevó más alto en su frente, y sus labios se fruncieron mientras mordía el interior de su mejilla. - _¿Y bien?_ \- Preguntó, su voz era espesa. - _Sólo_... - Se aclaró la garganta.. _.. estuviste con Holly... ¿Cómo sabrías...?_

La detuvo en seco, inclinándose hacia delante. - _Tu nombre es Dana Katherine Scully_. - Dijo, haciendo una pausa mientras se movía para sentarse a su lado. - _Dana_... - Susurró con melancólica reverencia, y ella sintió que su corazón se apretaba en su pecho.

No podía contar la cantidad de veces que lo soñó susurrando su nombre en esa forma, áspero en su oído mientras se movía dentro de ella. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, y respiró lentamente por su boca, su cuello calentado con renovado deseo.

\- _Dana... Dana es..._ \- Rió incómodamente, sentándose en el sofá y girando hacia su compañera. Ella se sentó en un rincón del sofá, con las rodillas apoyadas en el pecho, la enorme manta todavía envuelta alrededor de sus hombros. Sus ojos se oscurecieron cuando su mirada se posó en Scully intensamente. - _Dana es la mujer en ti. Es tierna, y amable... vulnerable incluso, pero en el buen sentido._

Su respiración se aceleró, y sus latidos resonaron en sus oídos, amortiguando el sonido de su voz. Estaba paralizada, incapaz de moverse o pronunciar una palabra.

Alargó la mano de su rodilla y la sostuvo entre las suyas. - _También eres la Agente Scully. Ella es capaz, fuerte, brillante, una defensora feroz de las víctimas, y claramente una santa para lidiar con ese loco de mierda compañero tuyo_. - Se echaron a reír, y él llevó sus dedos pequeños a sus labios, presionando un beso en las yemas. Su sonrisa vaciló, y sus ojos se pusieron serios. - _Pero tú también eres... Scully_. - Hizo una pausa, bajando la mirada. - _Mi Scully_. - Susurró.

 _\- ¿_ _ **Tú**_ _Scully?_ \- Chilló, apenas por encima de un susurro, sus ojos incapaces de apartar la vista de su rostro, su corazón golpeando profundamente en su pecho.

El asintió. Sosteniendo su mano contra su pecho, se inclinó hacia atrás, reflejando su posición. - _Yeah_. - Sonrió, colocando un mechón de pelo tras su oreja. - _La mujer que conozco, la mujer con la que pasé los últimos siete años es_ _ **todas**_ _ellas. La mujer de la que llevo enamorado desde... más de lo que puedo recordar._

Los ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas, y su corazón latía con la verdad de sus palabras. Era todas esas mujeres. No sólo la Agente Scully, no sólo Dana, no sólo Holly.

Ni siquiera Scully.

Ella era **su** Scully.

Claramente, él veía algo en ella que ella misma, posiblemente, no notaba.

Sacudió su cabeza suavemente, su voz llena de emoción. - _No lo sé, Mulder. La semana pasada, como Holly, salió algo de mí que nunca me di cuenta que existía... Hice cosas que nunca hab.._. - Se separó, suspirando y retorciéndose en su asiento.

Parpadeó un par de veces. _\- Mírame, Scully._ \- Excitante. Rasposo. Su clítoris dolía en respuesta Pavloviana. - _Tú. Estuviste. Increíble_. - Cada palabra era significativa, recortada.

Sonrió incrédula, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Mulder se acercó más, tomando su cara entre las manos. - _Tú. Estuviste. Increíble_. - Repitió. Se comprometió a decírselo todos los días hasta que le creyera, que nunca pensaría menos de ella, que la quería, la deseaba.

 _\- Por lo general no soy así_. - Dijo con recato, alzando los ojos para captar brevemente su mirada.

Sonrió resplandeciente. - _Ni yo tampoco. Carajo, Scully..._

Ella se rió de sus palabras, sintiendo que se sacaba un peso de los hombros. Sus palabras la aliviaron, la tranquilizaron. Él continuó suavemente.

\- _¿Recuerdas lo que te dije en la piscina?_ \- Preguntó. Scully se mordió el labio, repitiendo aquella noche en su mente.

Los momentos brillaron ante ella, pequeños fragmentos de memoria borboteando hasta la superficie...

\- _Mulder no quiere que la primera vez que haga el amor con ella sea en una_ _ **piscina**_. - Había susurrado.

- _¿Quiere hacerle el amor?_ \- Preguntó, necesitando estar absolutamente segura de que lo estaba escuchando bien.

\- _Cada momento de cada día_.

Asintió con la cabeza, sintiendo que su vientre zumbaba emocionado ante el recuerdo de sus palabras. Su clítoris dolía de nuevo, y siseó cuando su mano cayó, tocando un punto desnudo en su muslo. Su piel ardía de anticipación.

\- _Scully_ … - Susurró, y se giró hacia él, inclinando su barbilla sólo un momento antes de que sus labios rozaran los suyos. Sutilmente, hábilmente, la probó, la acarició, dejando que sus lenguas se enroscaran. - _Déjame hacerte el amor_. - Susurró contra su mejilla, y ella se estremeció contra él. Mulder presionó los labios contra su cuello, y su pulso golpeó suavemente su barbilla. Podía sentir su excitación brotando de cada latido acelerado. - _Déjame mostrarte, Scully... Sólo_ _ **tú**_ _..._ \- Se detuvo, besando su hombro. - _y_ _ **yo**_.

Su lengua barrió su labio inferior en una sedosa caricia. Bajando por la mandíbula, mordisqueando y succionando la suave piel de su cuello, sintiendo cada estremecimiento de Scully contra él.

\- _Mulder_. - Suspiró en su hombro, temblando bajo su boca. Sus manos acariciaron sus muslos, y tomó los bordes de la manta. Apartándola, él gimió en su cuello mientras sus manos rozaban sus pechos, sus pezones cosquilleaban sus palmas mientras las arrastraba por su cuerpo.

Levantando la barbilla, acercó los labios a su oreja. _\- ¿Sabes lo que me haces?_

Ella jadeó, estremeciéndose, sus paredes internas se crisparon mientras su excitación crecía. Se mordió el labio. - _Dímelo_. - Susurró contra su hombro. Moviendo su pequeña mano por su muslo, acarició el bulto sobre la gruesa tela de sus jeans.

 _\- Carajo, Scully_. - Siseó, y ella jadeó, empapándose con el sonido de su voz rasposa. Él presionó su mano sobre su erección, curvando sus dedos alrededor de su forma. - _¿_ _ **Sientes**_ _lo que me haces?_ \- Susurró ronco. Scully asintió en su cuello, notándolo pulsar bajo su palma. Sacudió sus caderas. - _Todos los días... mmmm_... _No tienes idea de cuánto tiempo... ungh_ \- Gimió mientras su mano se movía sobre su pene, acariciándolo lentamente. - _Cómo... cuántas veces... pensé en ti... cogiendo_... - Gruñó.

La mano de su compañera estaba caliente mientras la frotaba sobre él, y su longitud se deslizaba entre sus dedos. Mulder le pasó las manos por el pelo, y ella siseó de placer mientras aferraba los mechones color ámbar con fuerza entre sus dedos.

\- _Tantas noches quise llamarte_. - Susurró, mordisqueando la curva de su mandíbula. - _Sólo para oír tu voz._

Scully gimió con fuerza, balanceando la cabeza mientras sus dientes se hundían en su cuello. Probablemente tendría una marca a la mañana siguiente. No le importaba. Simplemente no quería que se detenga.

\- _Mulder_. - Suspiró. ¿Cuántas noches había pensado en lo mismo? ¿Cuántas noches solitarias se había quedado sin hacer nada ( _"sat on her hands"_ ), mirando fijamente su teléfono, temerosa de llamarlo, temiendo que terminaría en su puerta con sólo una cosa en su mente?

Sin soltarle el cuello, pasó las puntas de sus dedos por su brazo, deteniéndose en la curva de su codo. La anticipación irradiaba de su piel mientras sus dedos se encontraban a centímetros de su pecho. Sus pezones le dolían mientras esperaba, la agonía de sus exploraciones lentamente la estaba enloqueciendo.

Habló despacio, con voz áspera. Cada soplo de aire caliente de su boca le hacía cosquillas en la oreja, enviando una sacudida de deseo a su centro, tensando e hinchando su núcleo. Era terriblemente erótico, apenas la tocaba, apenas rozaba su piel con sus labios. Sólo el sonido de su voz embriagadora era suficiente para mojarla, para llevarla hasta el punto de no volver.

 _\- A veces... después de colgar, me imaginaba que te presentabas a mi puerta_. - Le susurró al oído.

Su voz temblaba mientras hablaba. _\- ¿Qué llevaba puesto?_

Lo sintió sonreír contra su piel, y sus dedos reanudaron su tormentoso ascenso por su brazo. Sus nervios estaban en alerta mientras los rozaba subiendo y bajando. ¿La Scully de su fantasía llevaba un abrigo sin nada debajo? ¿Usaba una falda lápiz y medias Thigh Highs, lista para sentarse a horcajadas y cogerlo? ¿Cómo la veía Mulder cuando fantaseaba? ¿Qué clase de mujer era para él?

\- _Mmmm_ \- Tarareó contra su hombro. - _Iba cambiando._

Sus dedos bailaron alrededor de su hombro y sobre su clavícula, cayendo a la suave hinchazón de sus senos. Ella empujó su pecho en su mano, levantando su torso con la esperanza que sus pezones lo rozaran. Por favor... No quería mendigar.

Mulder no quería nada más que besarla, devastarla, devorarla. Su pene se tensó a través de sus jeans, y sus caderas se sacudieron con cada golpe de su mano. Una gota de sudor caía por el centro de su pecho. El puro esfuerzo de mantener a raya su deseo estaba cobrando su precio, pero sabía que si la besaba, si la tocaba completamente, todo habría terminado.

Y no quería que terminara.

Apenas había empezado.

\- _Dime. ¿Qué estaba usado?_ \- Susurró sin aliento.

\- _Mmm_. - Dijo, tirando del lóbulo de su oreja entre los dientes. - _A veces jeans, a veces el traje que llevabas en el trabajo ese día..._ \- Se detuvo, dejando caer sus dedos sobre su seno, sumergiéndose entre sus pechos.

 _\- ¿Un traje?_

Un traje ni siquiera había pasado por su mente cuando imaginó su fantasía. Él sonrió contra su cuerpo, moviendo su cara al otro lado de su cuello. El placer se arrastró a través de su piel caliente cuando sus labios la mordieron y succionaron, encontrando... el... justo... lugar debajo de su oído. Jadeó cuando descubrió el punto en su cuello, haciendo notas mentales mientras mapeaba cada zona para referencia futura.

 _\- Tu fantasía es... tan simplista, Mulder_. - Dijo juguetonamente contra su mejilla, presionando los labios contra su sien. La sal de su sudor bailaba sobre su lengua, y gimió cuando sus dedos se deslizaron por su vientre, su estómago revoloteando bajo su toque.

\- _Mis necesidades son simples_. - Su voz era ronca, gimiendo cuando su lengua acarició un sendero alrededor de la oreja, profundizando en su interior, sintiendo como sus manos se tensaban a cada paso.

Sus fantasías podían ser simples, pero seguía siendo un hombre con necesidades. Gruñendo bajo, tomó sus caderas y tiró de su cuerpo, colocándose contra el sofá hasta que lo montó a horcajadas.

Ella sonrió suavemente. _\- ¿Qué necesidades son esas?_

Acariciando su rostro, sus oscuros ojos la taladraron. - _Tú_. - Respondió simplemente. - _Mis necesidades son simples: sólo tú._ \- Ella se retorció internamente ante sus palabras. Su corazón floreció de amor por él, y sacudió la cabeza, preguntándose si alguien alguna vez la había mirado así antes. Le acarició la mejilla con ternura y lo besó.

Gimiendo ante el contacto, entrelazaron sus lenguas mientras balanceaba sus caderas contra él, frenética para aliviar el dolor entre sus piernas. Rozó las uñas en su pecho pasando por encima de sus pezones. Sus caderas corcovearon contra ella, haciéndola lloriquear.

\- _Entonces, ¿La Scully de tu fantasía usa jeans?_ \- Susurró contra sus labios. - _¿No, fantasía de ir desnuda bajo la gabardina?_ \- Sonrió contra su boca.

Sus manos grandes vagaron por su cuerpo, acomodándose contra sus costillas. Sus pulgares barrieron la piel delicada bajo sus pechos, y Scully tembló, arqueándose contra él.

\- _No. Solo tú. Sólo Scully._ \- Suspiró. Sus ojos eran intensos cuando su mirada se centró en ella. No necesitaba una fantasía ridícula, tampoco quería una. La quería a ella. Quería a Scully.

Su compañera mantuvo los ojos fijos en los suyos mientras buscaba el botón de sus jeans. Quería sentirlo, probarlo, pero su mano la detuvo.

\- _No aquí... La cama_... - Dijo suavemente, moviendo la cabeza.

Inclinándose hacia adelante, lo calló con su boca, dejando que su lengua aliviara las reservas de su mente. Sus complacientes labios le aseguraron que él entendía su mensaje, y gimió cuando ella se apartó. Estaba a su merced, esclavo de todos sus caprichos. No es que se quejara tampoco.

Dejó caer la cabeza contra el sofá con un fuerte gemido mientras le desabrochaba los pantalones, liberando su doloroso sexo duro de sus confines. Con la esperanza de aliviar el dolor, lo envolvió con sus dedos y comenzó a golpear lentamente. La mandíbula de su compañera se aflojó y sus ojos se oscurecieron, lanzándose entre su rígida erección y su rostro. Su clítoris palpitaba desesperadamente, mientras lo observaba tocarse, y se estremeció al verlo.

 _\- Cuéntame más de tu fantasía_. - Apenas reconoció su voz cuando escapó de sus labios, tan profunda y ronca. - _¿Qué sucede después?_ \- Cubrió su mano con la suya, igualando sus golpes. Sus ojos fueron atraídos por su rostro, excitados por la misma visión, de lo que su toque le hacía.

Se le pusieron los ojos en blanco, y tragó saliva ruidosamente. Se aferró a sus caderas mientras su cuerpo continuaba los movimientos lentos, tortuosos contra él. Su pene permanecía rígido, firme entre ellos mientras sus manos se encargaban de su cuerpo.

\- _Dime_. - Repitió, jalando su labio inferior entre sus dientes. Mulder gimió. Ese maldito labio, otra vez.

Scully se apoyó contra el cuerpo de su compañero, sintiendo la humedad de sus bragas mientras se movía hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Gimiendo en su boca, frotó su clítoris contra la parte inferior de su pene con cada golpe.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró. - _Vienes una noche... después del trabajo... no ungh... recuerdo por qué viniste... pero estás aquí..._

 _\- ¿Y...?_ \- Respiró profundamente, llevando una mano de su pene para acariciar su seno, retorciendo su pezón.

\- _Y nos sentamos uno al lado del otro, hablando... riendo..._ \- Su pecho se alzaba al ritmo tentador de su mano.

 _\- ¿Acerca de qué?_ \- Preguntó, cada vez más intrigada por su fantasía, sorprendida aún que lo que deseara fuese tan normal.

\- _Sobre cualquier cosa_... - Hizo una pausa, y ella vio un rubor subiendo por sus mejillas. - _Sobre la vida... sobre el futuro... nuestro futuro... Lo que quieres... lo que necesitas... ungh_ … - Se quebró, gimiendo.

 _\- ¿Esto es lo que haces cuando piensas en mí?_ \- Susurró. Sus oscuros y pesados ojos azules miraban directamente a su alma.

La pequeña sonrisa maliciosa que curvaba sus labios le dijo a Mulder que su compañera tenía toda la información que necesitaba.

Moviéndose hacia adelante, ella frenó la mano, presionando contra él mientras lentamente, suavemente se balanceaba arriba y abajo, hacia adelante y hacia atrás, frotando su clítoris contra su sexo.

Mulder observó el lugar donde sus cuerpos estaban presionados. - _Mierda_. - Dijo hirviendo, haciendo una mueca de dolorosa agonía. Sus manos se apoderaron de sus caderas, ayudando en sus movimientos, viendo el encaje rojo raspar su sexo. El negligee le rodeaba la cintura, sus senos desnudos, balanceándose con sus suaves movimientos. Tenía los ojos entornados y las mejillas rosadas, los labios rojos e hinchados. El encaje se movía al ritmo de sus caderas, arañando placentera y deliciosamente contra su pene.

Era lo más excitante y caliente que había visto.

Su excitación sangró a través del encaje, mojando su erección mientras se movía, y llevó la cara de su compañera hasta sus labios. Sus caderas se detuvieron momentáneamente mientras su lengua exploraba el interior de su boca. Después de unos momentos, se apartó lentamente. - _Mi fantasía es_ _ **esto**_ _, Scully._ \- Dijo, pasando sus manos por sus muslos, sintiéndolos temblar bajo sus dedos.

Abrió los enormes ojos azules y lo miró, sus narices tocándose la punta.

\- _Mi fantasía siempre fue... sólo tú. Solo_ _ **tú**_ _como mujer_. - Se inclinó hacia adelante, arrastrando besos por su cuello. Ella siseó en respuesta. - _Mi fantasía eres_ _ **tú**_ _, dejándome amarte_. - Sus manos se deslizaron entre ellos, acariciando sus pechos, rodando sus pezones entre sus dedos. Ella se estremeció, acariciándole la mejilla con la nariz. - _Dejándome tocarte_. - Susurró, y Scully gimió, frotando su clítoris contra su compañero.

\- _Mulder_... - Susurró, pasándole los dedos por el pelo.

\- _Dejándome verte... ver esa parte tuya que normalmente mantienes oculta_... - Añadió sin aliento, embistiendo sus caderas mientras rodaba sus pezones entre el pulgar y el índice.

 _\- ¿Como Holly?_ \- Su aliento se aceleró contra su cuello, y él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, sosteniéndola contra el suyo, sin querer dejarla separarse.

\- _Creo que hay una pequeña parte de Holly dentro de ti, dentro de Dana Scully._ _ **Tú**_ _creaste a Holly, Scully. No la creó el Bureau. No fue creada por mí. Fue creada por ti. Ella_ _ **eres**_ _tú._ \- Susurró con fuerza. - _¿No lo ves? Esto..._ \- Dijo, haciendo un gesto entre los dos. - _Esto es lo que siempre quise. La Agente Scully, Dana Scully, Holly. Todas ustedes._

Le acarició la cara, mirándola profundamente a los ojos. Era una mirada que evocaba a una vez que habían estado en su pasillo, cuando le había rogado que no se fuera. Tan llena de amor y ternura que le hacía doler el pecho.

\- _Scully, no necesito fantasías elaboradas, ni negligees caros_. - Habló, tocando la tela. - _Aunque este pequeño número definitivamente me hace reconsiderar mi opinión_. - Ella sonrió, agachando su barbilla. - _Sólo te quiero a ti_. - Una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla de su compañera, y él la apartó. Se mordió el labio, sus ojos recorriéndola. - _Quiero tu lado vergonzoso y tímido. Quiero el lado que es travieso, atrevido y le gusta hablar sucio_. - Dijo con una sonrisa irónica y un pequeño guiño. Ella sonrió, sonrojándose desde su frente hasta su ombligo. - _Quiero a la mujer a la que le gusta hacer el amor, y quiero a la mujer a la que le gusta_ _ **coger**_. - Scully se lamió sus labios, su vientre temblaba. - _Todos tenemos diferentes partes de nosotros, partes que no suman, que no tienen sentido con los demás_. - Tocó su mejilla suavemente. - _Pero son las que te hacen_ _ **tú**_ _. Es la combinación de todas esas partes las que me hicieron enamorarme de ti_. - Terminó, y se inclinó, presionando sus labios contra los suyos. La abrazó con fuerza, sus lenguas danzando, tocándose, acariciándose.

Ella se apartó lentamente, dejando que sus labios perduraran.

 _\- Quiero hacerte el amor_... - Dijo sin aliento, pasando las manos por su espalda.

\- _Ya estás haciéndolo_. - Nunca se había sentido más amada en toda su vida. Mulder se movió para ponerse de pie, pero lo detuvo, presionándolo contra el sofá. - _No_. - Dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza. - _Aquí. Me gusta esto._

Él asintió sin decir palabra, levantando el dobladillo de su camiseta por encima de su cabeza, y empujando los jeans de sus piernas, dándoles patadas al suelo.

Scully se paró frente a él mientras se sentaba en el sofá, empujando los restos de su negligee de sus caderas. Esta noche serían ellos. Sólo ellos. Mulder envolvió su miembro turgente con su mano, bombeándolo lentamente mientras el encaje y la gasa caían al suelo. Sus ojos se oscurecieron imposiblemente mientras ella meneaba sus caderas, lenta y tentadoramente despegando el último vestigio de Holly de su cuerpo. Pulgada por pulgada, fue cayendo, y su puño se movía más rápido cuanto más esperaba. Ella sonrió impíamente, empujando la prenda por sus muslos donde finalmente cayó. En el momento en que el encaje empapado golpeó el suelo, Mulder la alcanzó, tirando de su cuerpo encima del suyo.

Le pasó los dedos por el pelo castaño, gimiendo suavemente. La boca de Mulder estaba caliente, suave, increíblemente húmeda mientras besaba cada centímetro de su pecho, y ella siseó cuando sus labios se cerraron alrededor de su pezón, chupándolo profundamente en su boca. Sus dientes atormentando y estirando su pico endurecido, mientras su lengua lo calmaba, dándole suaves golpecitos. Una oleada de deseo la inundó, y se balanceó en él, rogándole en silencio para llenar su dolor. Su lengua continuaba el tormento, arrastrándose por su pecho, dejando un sendero húmedo que brillaba a la luz dorada de su sala.

Jadeó cuando su erección presionó contra su carne hinchada, y él gimió, hundiendo sus dientes en su clavícula.

Lo tomó de la mandíbula, y lo llevó hasta su boca ansiosa, su lengua inmediatamente girando alrededor de él en un ferviente intento de comunicar sus necesidades. Lo necesitaba. Siempre lo había hecho.

Mulder presionó sus caderas contra ella, y gimió cuando la dulce fricción de sus cuerpos acarició su sexo. Se apartó de su boca y sus ojos se encontraron. Sentándose más atrás, reanudó sus acciones anteriores, presionando su pene a su clítoris mientras se frotaba contra él. El precum se asentó en su cabeza, y lo arrastró con su dedo, chupándolo entre sus labios.

 _\- Jesús, mierda_. - Gimió con fuerza Mulder, su cabeza cayó hacia atrás al verla. Su pene relucía con la excitación de su compañera, y luchó contra el impulso de mirar hacia abajo y observarla, sabiendo muy bien que si lo hacía, acabaría justo en ese momento. Inclinándose hacia delante, Scully se acomodó encima de él.

\- _Mírame, Mulder_. - Susurró. El agente abrió los ojos justo cuando empezaba a hundirse, y ambos gimieron al unísono, temblando de necesidad.

\- _Scully_. - Exhaló, acariciando la parte posterior de su cabeza mientras la otra mano empujaba sus caderas para moverse.

\- _Soy yo_. - Dijo, balanceando sus caderas por encima de él. - _Soy yo._

Fijaron sus miradas en el otro, rompiendo esto sólo cuando el deseo fue demasiado intenso para mantenerlos físicamente abiertos. Él recitó su nombre en una entrecortada oración, una y otra vez, mientras se movía dentro de su cuerpo, sus paredes apretándolo en cada embestida.

Scully inclinó sus caderas, frotando su clítoris contra su grueso vello púbico. Mulder respondió cada uno de sus golpes, empujando hacia arriba deslizándose dentro, y ella gritó, sin importarle quién pudiera oírla. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia delante, apoyando los brazos en la parte de atrás del sofá. Acariciando la parte de atrás de su cuello, acercó sus rostros a milímetros uno del otro.

\- _Mulder_. - Gimió, y su velocidad aumentó. Las caderas femeninas se detuvieron, dejando que tomara el control mientras empujaba hacia ella con un deseo ardiente, cada sacudida golpeando un punto dentro que hacía que su piel chisporrotease, y su vientre se tensara.

Sus respiraciones se mezclaban, el sudor se pegaba al estómago mientras se movían. Él sostuvo su cabeza en un férreo control, y ella rasguñó el sofá, clavando sus uñas en el cuero mientras sentía su orgasmo acercarse.

Su sexo onduló alrededor de él, y Mulder gimió profundamente, empujando la cara de su compañera hacia atrás acunándola con ambas manos, sin detener nunca el rápido balanceo de sus caderas. - _Quiero verte._

Los ojos azules revolotearon abiertos, vidriosos y desenfocados, mientras sus piernas temblaron de necesidad.

\- _Mmmm... carajo, yeah_. - Gruñó Mulder, mientras sus paredes se apretaban alrededor de él. - _Eso es todo... Acaba para mí_. - Exhaló contra su boca. - _… Acaba para mí…_

 _\- ¡Mulder!_ \- Jadeó, gimoteando cuando la explosión eléctrica de su orgasmo se agolpó a través de su cuerpo, colapsando su cuerpo contra él. Tres golpes más y su compañero estaba allí, gritando su nombre mientras ella se aferraba a su alrededor. Derramando su semilla dentro, fue frenando sus movimientos mientras su liberación corría por sus venas.

Ella apoyó su frente contra la suya, acariciándole la nariz con una suave caricia.

\- _Scully_... - Suspiró con reverencia.

Lo besó tiernamente en los labios. - _Yeah... estoy aquí_ \- Susurró.

Su pecho se alzó al abrir los ojos para mirarla. - _Estás aquí_. - Repitió. Ella sonrió suavemente, acariciándole el cuello. - _Para... que conste..._ \- Dijo sin aliento, su voz aún temblorosa. - _¿Qué tipo de G-man... sería si... no tuviese... al menos_ _ **un**_ _"desnuda-bajo -el-abrigo"… como fantasía?_

Ella sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras lo besaba suavemente. _\- Puedes contármelo en otra ocasión._

Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su compañera, sonriendo contra su pelo mientras besaba su sien. Holly podría haber sido insinuante, sexualmente abierta, atrevida y osada, pero no tenía comparación, no le llegaba a la suela (" _Didn't hold a candle_ "; no sostenía una vela), a la mujer que actualmente estaba encima de él.

 _\- Holly y Paul no tienen nada de nosotros, Scully._

Alzó la cabeza, arqueando una ceja en desafío. - _Demuéstramelo_. - Dijo, inclinando su cara hacia abajo para capturar sus labios con los suyos.

Él tenía toda la intención de hacer precisamente eso.

 **Epílogo** **.**

Seis meses después…

Lo miró a través de la oficina mientras apagaba el monitor de la computadora, lamiendo sus labios y se levantaba para recoger sus pertenencias.

 _\- ¿Te vas?_ \- Preguntó, con los ojos todavía pegados al archivo que estaba leyendo.

 _\- Sí, voy a reunirme con mi vieja amiga Nicole a las 19:00. Iba a ir a casa y cambiarme primero_. - Metió los brazos en su chaqueta, mirándolo. - _¿Estás seguro que no quieres venir conmigo?_ \- Preguntó con esperanza, y él la miró, sacudiendo la cabeza.

\- _No. Ve con tu amiga esta noche. No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien_. - Dijo mientras se recostaba en la silla, masticando el extremo de un lápiz. Su lengua reluciente jugueteaba con la punta y ella sintió que su pulso se aceleraba, muy consciente de lo que su lengua era capaz de hacer.

\- _Bueno_. - Exhaló, sacudiendo la cabeza de sus pensamientos excitantes. _\- No te quedes demasiado tiempo._

Le echó una mirada, pellizcando el puente de su nariz mientras se quitaba las gafas. - _Yeah_. - Se movió haciendo una mueca de dolor. - _Probablemente trabajaré un par de horas y luego despegaré. Los chicos tienen un nuevo programa que trataron de mostrarme hace un tiempo, pero nunca puedo hacer un tiempo._ \- Sonrió adrede, jugando con el lápiz entre sus dedos.

Ella mordió el interior de su labio, sonrojándose mientras asentía comprensivamente. Seis meses habían pasado desde sus asignaciones encubiertas como Holly y Paul. Desde que se hicieron íntimos como Mulder y Scully. Seis meses de pasar las tardes juntos, comer, hablar y hacer el amor en todas las posiciones imaginables, y algunas no tan concebibles.

Se dirigió a la puerta, deteniéndose antes de abrirla. - _Probablemente estaré hasta tarde... por si quieres venir… o algo._

Él sonrió. _\- ¿O algo?_

Sonriendo, atravesó la puerta y se dirigió hacia el ascensor. - _O algo_... - Dijo suavemente para sí misma.

Su vientre revoloteó nerviosamente en su camino a casa, sus manos sudando mientras se aferraba al volante. Mirando su espejo retrovisor, comprobó dos veces para asegurarse de que no la estaban siguiendo, años de entrenamiento haciendo de esa acción algo natural. Su piel se deslizaba, no estaba acostumbrada a ser tan engañosa, pero la sensación del deseo prohibido era más fuerte, atrayéndola, empujándola en dirección al Hotel St. Regis.

Al entrar en el lujoso vestíbulo, sus tacos golpearon contra el mármol de los pisos, y echó una mirada sobre su hombro con cautela, temiendo la exposición. Colocando su equipaje en su hombro, se registró y garabateó su supuesto nombre en la línea punteada, evitando la mirada de la mujer detrás del mostrador.

Al terminar de ducharse en la habitación del hotel, se paró frente al espejo del baño, observando su reflejo vaporizado. El agua goteaba por sus hombros, y tomó otra toalla, notando el leve temblor de sus manos.

Mordió su labio, luchando contra la sonrisa que jugaba en las comisuras de su boca. Su vientre se estremeció, y su piel hormigueó con anticipación. Perdida en sus propios pensamientos, siguió su rutina, secando expertamente su cabello en su familiar y elegante melena " _Bob_ ", aplicando su maquillaje hábilmente. Tomó la larga brocha negra y añadió más color y contorno alrededor de sus ojos. Él le había dicho que amaba sus ojos.

Respirando temblorosa, exhaló lentamente a través de los labios fruncidos. - _¿Qué estoy haciendo?_ \- Susurró al espejo.

Se dirigió a la cama, abriendo su equipaje, sacando de adentro y levantando la nueva ropa interior. De un profundo midnight purple; tan oscuro que el color sólo se podía ver con cierta luz. Las luces de la habitación captaron los débiles destellos de púrpura en el costoso encaje, y ella sonrió. Nada como la ropa interior nueva.

Cuidadosamente, quitó las etiquetas y deslizó la diminuta thong midnight purple por sus piernas, maravillándose de la suavidad de la seda contra su piel. El pequeño vestido negro que había comprado específicamente para esta noche todavía colgaba en la bolsa de prendas de vestir de la tienda. Temerosa de que Mulder lo viera e hiciera demasiadas preguntas, había ocultado la compra en el maletero de su coche, apiñando la bolsa de _Victoria Secret_ a su lado.

Cerró el vestido por detrás, pasando las manos por la extensión de sus costados. Sonriendo maliciosa, se preguntó ociosamente si no sería ella la primera en bajar la cremallera esta noche. ¿O él asumiría los honores?

Un suave toque de perfume entre sus pechos y detrás de las rodillas, y estuvo lista. Mirándose atentamente en el espejo, respiró profundamente, colocando una llave de la habitación adicional en su bolso. Nunca se sabía quién podía necesitar una...

Sorbió su martini, mirando alrededor del bar mientras se sentaba en la pequeña mesa redonda de la esquina. Sus ojos ahumados, su amplio escote y su pequeño vestido apretado hacían poco para mitigar las conjeturas acerca de su ocupación del resto de las personas ahí, pero no le importaba.

Arremolinó el alcohol en su lengua, llevando la oliva a su boca. Mirando el reloj de la esquina, notó la hora, aplastando nerviosamente su servilleta en un intento de calmar sus nervios. ¿Había estado ahí sólo diez minutos? De repente, se preguntó si podía seguir adelante. De nuevo.

El toque de una mano contra su espalda la asustó, y giró la cabeza sobre su hombro.

 _\- ¿Puedo invitarte un trago?_ \- Preguntó el caballero. Ella le sonrió educadamente, lamiéndose los labios.

 _\- Eso estaría bien_. - Dijo. Gesticulando hacia el asiento libre a su lado, alargó la mano. _\- ¿Quieres sentarte?_

Él ordenó las bebidas al camarero y se sentó en el asiento indicado. Sus ojos oscuros fueron de su servilleta a su rostro, y de nuevo a la servilleta que la mujer retorcía entre sus dedos.

\- _Pareces nerviosa_. - Observó, desabrochándose el saco.

Sonrió tímidamente, sacudiendo la cabeza. - _Yeah, yo eh..._ \- Se rió, sentándose en su asiento. - _No... No estoy acostumbrada a hacer esto._

 _\- ¿Beber?_ \- Le sonrió, y ella se encontró devolviéndole la sonrisa, incapaz de negarse a su encanto.

Sintiéndose más a gusto, más cómoda, se inclinó hacia delante y sonrió. - _Captando hombres._

\- _Ahhh_. - Dijo él, asintiendo con la cabeza, su mirada concentrada en la mujer a su lado. Estaba encantado por ella, cautivado. Ella le devolvió una mirada de pestañas curvadas, sonriendo con coquetería. - _Nunca te había visto antes_. - Afirmó, acercando el vaso a sus labios.

Alzó una ceja y removió el stick en el líquido transparente. - _Primera vez para todo, supongo._

\- _Supongo_... - Sonrió, girando el vaso sobre el posavaso. Hizo una pausa, observándola atentamente. El pecho de la mujer hormigueó, su vientre revoloteó. Esto era tan diferente de ella... Él hizo un gesto a su mano. - _Ninguna marca de anillo de bodas... Ningún anillo en realidad... Entonces, ¿qué está haciendo una chica como tú en un lugar como este?_ \- Preguntó, sonriendo. Ella se sonrojó, mordiéndose el labio y agachando la cabeza para evitar su sonrisa irónica.

\- _Yo uh..._ \- Hizo una pausa, rascándose la nariz, sacudiendo la cabeza suavemente. ¿Podría definir su relación con Mulder? No estaban casados, pero pasaban cada segundo juntos. No estaban saliendo, pero había estado durmiendo con él durante los últimos seis meses. Dijo lo único que pudo. - _Es complicado._

Asintió comprensivamente, notando su incomodidad con el asunto. Dejando que el escocés ámbar rodara alrededor de su lengua, dejó el vaso y se inclinó hacia adelante. - _Entonces, ¿una bebida me da el derecho a tu nombre?_

Casi se ahogó con el sorbo. - _¿Mi nombre?_ \- Se limpió la barbilla con la servilleta, sus ojos brillantes en él.

Él asintió con la cabeza y ella entrecerró los ojos, sintiendo los vellos de sus brazos de punta.

No había vuelta atrás ahora. _\- Me llamo Holly. ¿Tú?_

Levantó el vaso, señalándola con un brindis burlón. Antes de que se lo llevara a los labios, respondió: - _Yo soy Paul._

Mirando sus familiares ojos avellana, sonrió y dijo: - _Es bueno verte de nuevo._

FIN

¿Creen que todo ha terminado aquí? ¡No, no es así! La autora ha decidido continuar este fic brindándonos escenas extras y un final alterno, así que si desean saber cómo continúan las aventuras de Holly y Paul pueden seguir el siguiente enlace :D post/160504152973/coming-again-soon-undercover-swing-extended


End file.
